CASADA CON UN ENEMIGO
by mrjessk
Summary: Candy sabía que lo perdería todo si no se casaba con Terry Grandchester, así que accedió. Él afirmó que sólo quería un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero en seguida dejó claro que sería más feliz con una esposa en el amplio sentido de la palabra.
1. Chapter 1

**Casada con un enemigo**

**Prologo**

**Candy ****sabía que lo perdería todo si no se casaba con Terry Grandchester, así que accedió. Él afirmó que sólo quería un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero en seguida dejó claro que sería más feliz con una esposa en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Y candy se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que la razón de que se sintiera tentada por la sugerencia de terry era que ya no podía verlo como su enemigo...**

Capitulo 1

terry, esto es increíble, hay un fotógrafo... ¡Oh, lo siento! No sabía que estabas acompañado.

candice grandchester se detuvo en la puerta del despacho de su marido antes de entrar.

-¡Ah, eres tú, Sasha! Bueno, y alguien más. ¿Cómo está? -añadió educadamente a la tercera persona del despacho-. Soy candice, la esposa de terry, pero todo el mundo me llama candy -añadió extendiendo su mano con elegancia.

-Robert Lang -murmuró el hombre levantándose rápidamente y aceptando su mano extendida-. ¿Cómo está, señora grandchester?

-Pues no muy bien, señor Lang. Mi intimidad está siendo invadida, y no puedo evitar pensar que usted puede ser el responsable de todo.

Robert Lang, de unos treinta años, se quedó atontado. Los ojos de la recién llegada eran del. color verde profundo y aterciopelado de los pensamientos, y su piel tenía la textura cremosa de los capullos de flor mientras que su pelo, ensortijado, tenía un color rubio brillante. Robert Lang miró de arriba abajo a candy. No_, no podía ser todo perfecto_, Penseo el, y Sus ojos se abrieron más y más, sus piernas eran largas y sensacionales...

-Está mirando fijamente, señor Lang -dijo Sasha Peterson, una elegante pelirroja de treinta y pocos años.

Pero Robert Lang no carecía de encanto e ingenuidad.

-Es cierto -admitió-. La verdad es que estoy impresionado. No creo haber visto nunca a ninguna mujer tan bella como usted, señora grandchester... y perdóneme por decirlo, señor -dijo mirando con respecto a terry, sentado tras su mesa.

-Está perdonado, señor Lang -dijo terry con sarcasmo-. Mi esposa tiene ese efecto en las personas desde que estaba en la cuna.

Terry grandchester se levantó, mostrando su cuerpo alto y musculoso.

-Y mi esposa también vuelve loca a la gente -añadió con frialdad.

Lang miró a candy, que simplemente sonrió débilmente.

-¿Qué he hecho ahora, terry? -murmuró.

-Invadir tu propia intimidad, querida. ¿Escribiste o no a cierta revista y los invitaste aquí a escribir un reportaje sobre este lugar y sobre ti?

-Sí, es cierto... ¡Así que es usted! -exclamó

candy mirando a Lang con una sonrisa gloriosa-. Pero no me avisó de que venía hoy.

-La razón de que no supieras que venía, candy -dijo Sasha Peterson levantándose y tomando una carta de la mesa- es que mientras terry y yo hemos estado fuera, no te has molestado en abrir el correo aunque me aseguraste que lo harías.

-Es cierto -intervino Robert Lang-. Yo le escribí sugiriendo que vendría hoy si no había ningún problema.

-¡Oh! -se lamentó candy-. Debió haber esperado una respuesta, señor Lang, pero ahora que sé quién es, podríamos empezar. No tengo nada que hacer. Por cierto, eres indispensable, Sasha, ¿verdad? ¡Perdona por haberlo dudado! Iré a cambiarme.

-No harás tal cosa, candy.

-¡0h, terry! -protestó candy-. ¿Por qué?

candy se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos duros de terry. La atmósfera se cargó repentinamente de electricidad.

-Porque lo digo yo -declaró Justin-. Vuelve con tus caballos, querida, y yo me disculparé por el malentendido.

candy se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que tú digas, terry -murmuró-. Perdóneme, señor Lang. No llevo mucho tiempo casada, así que supongo que aún no me sé bien las reglas, pero...

-candy...

-Ya me voy, terry. ¡Adiós!

….

Eran ya las 7 de la noche cuando la familia grandchester se disponía a cenar

-Imagino que los acontecimientos de hoy han sido más disparos en la guerra que me prometiste desde el día que nos casamos, candy -dijo terry sentado frente a su mujer mientras cenaban.

-Imaginas bien, terry.

-No fue muy ingenioso.

candy tomó un poco de sopa y sonrió.

-Pues pensé que te molestó realmente. Odias la publicidad, ¿verdad? -preguntó muy seria.

-No puedo creer que a ti te guste realmente.

candy arrugó la nariz.

-Era sólo un periódico rural. Y lo que planeaba era enseñarles la casa y tus ampliaciones en la propiedad. Habría sido una noticia sensacional para ese joven, ¿no te parece? Posiblemente hayas arruinado su carrera, terry.

-No he arruinado su carrera en absoluto, pero él ya tiene claro que mi esposa está fuera de sus límites, así que olvídate de él.

candy se rió y apartó su plato de sopa.

-¿Notas como tiemblo? Pero todo no está perdido. Al menos ya hay una persona ahí fuera que estará pensando que los grandchester de Dalkeith y Riverbend son un matrimonio muy extraño.

-Al contrario. Habrá al menos una persona que pensará que candice grandchester es una mocosa consentida que se merece una buena lección.

-Por mi experiencia con los hombres jóvenes, terry, normalmente no piensan eso de mí. Eso sólo les ocurre a los de tu generación, y he de decirte que si te refieres a lo que pienso que te refieres...

-¿Que mereces que te pongan sobre las rodillas de alguien y te den unos generosos azotes?

-¡Qué valiente eres! -replicó candy enfadada.

-No me refería a eso -dijo él levantando su vaso de vino con gesto pensativo-. Estaba pensando en una lección de otra clase -dejó el vaso en la mesa y la miró-. Como quitarte el vestido desnudarte y hacerte el amor hasta que estés... ¿digamos más dócil? Tengo una teoría con las mujeres. Trata de que sin sexo regular y satisfactorio, se vuelven caprichosas y molestas, y en tu caso en particular, querida candy, lo que realmente necesitas es un par de hijos para evitar hacer tonterías. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

-Creo -dijo candy con cuidado-, que es una pena que tú no vivas en una era pasada y diferente cuando se trataba a las mujeres como a objetos y se las consideraba como si fueran... ganado. Como si no tuvieran mente y sólo instintos.

-Dime una cosa. Tú has dirigido el curso de este matrimonio hasta ahora. ¿Te ha hecho muy feliz?

-Tú te has dejado llevar.

-¿Estabas esperando secretamente algo tan vulgar y... excitante como que yo te tomara en contra de tu voluntad después de que tú hicieras aquella dramática declaración la noche de bodas?

candy se quedó boquiabierta.

-Sólo hace unos minutos estabas hablando de...

-De algo completamente diferente, candy.

-Ya lo veo -dijo ella desafiante.

-Estaba hablando de averiguar cuáles son realmente tus deseos -dijo sonriendo-. No te preocupes tanto. No voy a hacerlo. Al menos no esta noche. Pero quiero señalar que en cierto sentido, tú eres mi rehén en esta ridícula guerra, y quizás debieras recordarlo la próxima vez que decidas volver a atacar. ¿Sirves tú o lo hago yo?

candy dejó su servilleta y se levantó.

-Lo haré yo. terry, me diste muy poca opción sobre casarme contigo. Dejaste claro que podía perder todo lo que tenía, como mínimo mi casa, donde llevaba toda mi vida, si no me casaba contigo. Me dijiste que podríamos pelearnos durante años por Dalkeith y que tú lucharías aunque fuera todo lo que yo tenía, mientras que tú habías heredado Riverbend y tenías una gran fortuna aparte de eso.

-Eso es discutible.

-No me interrumpas -le ordenó-. Nunca fue culpa mía que nuestros padres fueran lo bastante tontos para ser los dueños a medias de este lugar

y luego más tontos aún de enemistarse y dejarnos a nosotros con este lío...

-candy, los hechos son algo distintos. Como Riverbend y Dalkeith son propiedades vecinas y como nuestros padres eran amigos, cuando tu padre tuvo problemas económicos, mi padre le ofreció invertir dinero en su propiedad y aceptar a cambio parte de la misma. Lo que rompió la amistad fue que tu padre insistió en creer que Australia podía seguir prosperando sólo con sus ovejas y rechazaba cada sugerencia que mi padre hacía.

candy se mordió el labio.

-Yo no sabía nada de eso -dijo, sin perder la valentía.

-No, pero eso no fue culpa mía -replicó terry impaciente-. Fue culpa de tu padre que tú no lo supieras, que te permitiera ser coronada como candice Andrew.de Dalkeith y nunca sospecharas que tenías que compartir esa propiedad con alguien. Y aparte estaba yo, de quien tu padre no te hablaba precisamente bien. Aunque... -sus ojos brillaron-, hubo veces en que no te importó conocerme, ¿verdad? Dijo terry con arrogancia y un dejo de molestia a la ves que veía candy con ojos duros

Ella enrojeció levemente pero no perdió el ánimo.

-Si te refieres a los días cuando yo apenas había dejado el babero y te seguía a todas partes como una ingenua...

-No me refiero a esos días -dijo suavemente, tomando la compostura y decidió no decir más.

Esa vez ella sí enrojeció completamente, lo que la enfureció más. Era cierto que terry la atrajo en la adolescencia, pero desde luego, no iba a admitirlo en ese momento.

-Si ésta es tu venganza por... -se calló de pronto.

-No lo es. Al menos no contra ti.

-Entonces dime algo, terry. ¿Cuál fue tu motivo para venir a verme quince días después del funeral de mi padre y decirme que lo único sensato para nosotros era el matrimonio?

-Ah, bueno, he de confesar que ahí asomó mi buen fondo. Tú eras muy orgullosa. Yo podía ver claramente las complicaciones que se crearían si otra persona se casaba contigo o tú te quedaras embarazada antes de que todo quedara aclarado. candy, tienes que estar de acuerdo en que rompiste varios corazones, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo el que cayeras en la tentación. Pero por supuesto, también estaba el modo en que habías crecido, perfecta, con un cuerpo deslumbrante -dijo en tono de burla-. Se me ocurrió que a mí no me importaría estar casado contigo, y además, como teníamos tanto en común... eso simplificaría las cosas considerablemente.

-Me sorprende que no tengas otra teoría -dijo candy furiosa-. Como que las esposas pueden ser entrenadas e instruidas como caballos. ¿0 eso aún está por llegar?

-Podría ser una posibilidad si son muy jóvenes, aunque tú estuviste demasiado mimada y consentida por tu padre -dijo indiferente-. candy, ¿tenemos que esperar más para comer? Ya hemos hablado de todo esto otras veces. Y tú fuiste la que aceptaste mi proposición. Y si estamos hablando de moralidad, estamos empatados. Aunque tú mencionaste antes que yo te amenacé con la pobreza, de hecho te dije que me vendieras tu parte, y eso está lejos de la pobreza, querida. Le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Pero yo no quería vender. Decidí luchar del único modo que se me ocurrióó por mis derechos de nacimiento, terry. Resulta que mis abuelos están enterrados aquí, y mi madre y mi padre. Adoro cada parte de Dalkeith y a veces, cuando se ama algo lo suficiente, se está dispuesto a llegar muy lejos para conservarlo. Y además, también pensé que para ti también sería más difícil desahuciar a tu esposa.

-A una esposa sí, candy. Pero hay ciertas cosas que hay que hacer para convertirse en una auténtica esposa.

-Eso es sólo tu palabra contra la mía... ¡Ah, claro! Por eso no me has forzado a acostarme contigo. Quieres mantener tus opciones abiertas, ¿verdad, terry? Pero aunque con una anulación basada en la no consumación puede que no tenga derecho a nada tuyo, es sólo tu palabra contra la mía -repitió.

Él se reclinó en la silla y la miró.

-¿Mentirías en algo así, candy?

-En lo referente a ti, podría. No olvides que tengo que aguantar a tu amante desfilando por mi casa... Por cierto, ¿dónde está Sasha?

-Ha vuelto a Riverbend, y no es mi amante.

-Entonces se muere por serlo.

-Resulta que es mi empleada, mi ayudante a cargo de las cuadras de Riverbend, como bien sabes, y es muy buena en su trabajo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella desea ser... lo que has sugerido?

candy se acercó al fin al aparador donde estaba la comida.

-Tendrías que ser mujer para entenderlo. Pero yo pensaba que incluso tú habías visto el modo crítico en que me trata.

-Hay veces en que tú invitas a hacerlo, candy.

Candy echó pollo y arroz en un plato- de mala la gana y se rió.

-Es posible. Pero ella obviamente está convencida de que tú estuviste loco al casarte conmigo, sea lo que sea ella. Y hablando de amantes... -le llevó el plato a terry y volvió a servirse el suyo-. A los treinta años, debes de haber tenido docenas. Eres rico, atractivo... ¿No te inspiró ninguna el matrimonio?

Tras servirse, candy se sentó y se echó ensalada, luego le pasó la ensaladera a terry.

-Por ejemplo, Susana _Marlowe_ -continuó-. Estoy segura de que mucha gente la consideraba la candidata perfecta.

-Yo también lo pensé -dijo él pasado un rato. Y con algo de burla

-¿Qué pasó? ¿No tenía algo tan seductor como la otra mitad de Dalkeith que ofrecerte?

-Ella tuvo... sus razones.

-No pareces particularmente afectado.

Él sonrió débilmente.

-De la vida se aprende, candy... Considerando nuestros sentimientos en el tema de Dalkeith, y mientras yo reconozco que los míos no son tan altruistas y nobles como los tuyos, que además no me interesan mucho... y considerando que los dos queremos lo mejor para Dalkeith, ¿sería tan duro intentar que este matrimonio funcionara?

-Eso es como pedir a una nación que ame a sus invasores. No lo veo posible. Y además también hay otra cosa. Tú no me respetas. Es imposible si piensas realmente que el sexo regular es todo lo que yo necesito para ser feliz.

-Hay una diferencia entre sexo regular y sexo satisfactorio.

-Tu ego es realmente monumental, terry, incluso para un hombre. De todos modos yo sigo siendo una niña frívola para ti, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que no ayudó tener tu aspecto aparte de un padre que te mimó en exceso, pero realmente no te esfuerzas en acabar con esa imagen, candy.

-Posiblemente no, pero eso no podría ser lo importante para mí. Por ejemplo sé cómo se dirige Dalkeith.

Él se rió suavemente.y apunto su dedo sobre la mesa -Mira, candy, Esto es lo importante para ti. Si el celibato se está volviendo molesto, yo soy tu única alternativa. Recuérdalo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? No esperarás que me crea que yo soy tu única alternativa, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, lo eres, así que recuérdalo también. Pero me temo que el celibato dentro del matrimonio no me gustará para siempre -se levantó-. Y aunque veo el mérito en tu devoción por Dalkeith, no hay modo de que pudiera dirigirlo una joven de veinte años. No había modo de que hubieras podido hacerlo sin el dinero necesario... Pero así eres la dueña de todo. Y si fueras sensata como pienso que lo eres en tus momentos más racionales, sabrías que está en buenas manos. Por cierto, este fin de semana daremos una fiesta en casa. A lo mejor necesitarás ayuda extra. Buenas noches.

Un par de horas más tarde, candy entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

Como parte de las austeras medidas que tomó su padre antes de su muerte, no había criados viviendo en Dalkeith. De hecho, candy abandonó sus estudios de arte para volver a casa y cuidar a su padre seis meses antes, y después de su matrimonio, decidió mantener así la casa. Le daba algo que hacer, y descubrió que a pesar de su gran interés por Dalkeith, como terry no le dejaba participar, sólo le quedaban los caballos para mantenerse ocupada. Y eso no requería mucho tiempo.

Tenía una. asistenta que iba diariamente y un mozo que se ocupaba de las chimeneas. Pero en los días del declive de su padre, descubrió sorprendida que le gustaba cocinar y ocuparse del jardín.

Suspiró y tomó la fotografía enmarcada en plata de su padre. No importaban las cosas que ella llegó a sospechar antes de su muerte, como que era un hombre al que le gustaba más divertirse qué trabajar y que intentó recuperar Dalkeith de nuevo apostando en los caballos. A pesar de todo, ella lo quería, y tres meses después de su muerte, lo echaba de menos terriblemente. Él le enseñó lo que más le gustaba: montar, cazar y pescar. También le enseñó arte y música. La llevó a lugares exóticos y lejanos, la ayudó a definir su gusto en ropas y realmente la mimó y consintió al máximo. Pero candy nunca tuvo que aguantar a una madrastra tras la muerte de su madre, a la que no podía recordar. De hecho, candy sospechaba que su padre nunca había superado la muerte de su madre, y ciertas cosas en la vida dejaron de tener mucho significado para él. Incluido Dalkeith.

Pero su padre nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Dalkeith siempre significó para ella. ¿Tendría ella más afinidad con sus abuelos escoceses de lo que pensaba? ¿Una afinidad espiritual con la tierra, que era casi un lazo físico? Su padre no sabía que sin él y sin Dalkeith, la valiente y decidida candice se encontraba sola y un poco asustada.

candy se quitó los zapatos y se acurrucó en el sillón de terciopelo rosa junto a la chimenea, y se quedó mirando las llamas con una expresión distante en los ojos.

Sintió una extraña mezcla de confusión y culpa. ¿Por qué no habría presionado ella a su padre para que le contara los detalles de su enemistad con los grandchester? candy ya entendía que él no le hubiera contado lo que sucedía. El hecho de que Riverbend empezara a criar caballos de carreras con espectacular éxito debió ser un golpe horrible para el orgullo de su padre, ¿pero por qué ella no se dio cuenta a tiempo? Y luego, cuando le dijo que ellos ya no eran lo bastante buenos para los grandchester, ella se enfureció. Y el resultado fue que ella se puso en ridículo tratando mal a terry del modo en que lo hizo. ¿Pero realmente ella le ofendió tanto como para que él tomara ese tipo de venganza? ¿Obligarla a casarse con él para poder quedarse así con todo Dalkeith? Y terry había levantado un imperio con el negocio de los caballos. No sólo Riverbend producía ejemplares de pura raza, sino que también se dedicaba a fabricar monturas de primera calidad, con una reputación internacional en todo tipo de productos relacionados con los caballos, igual que ropa, botas de montar y un largo etc.-. tera. Sí, terry era inteligente.

Se levantó furiosa, tomó su cepillo de plata y jugueteó en él entre sus manos. Entonces lo miró y vio la «G» grabada en el mango y recordó lo que él le dijo cuando le hizo la proposición de matrimonio.

_**-Ni siquiera tendremos que cambiar los monogramas, ¿verdad? Eso demuestra que realmente será un arreglo totalmente práctico.**_

Pero CANDY se estremeció de repente, porque en un momento de rabia y pánico, ella aceptó. Y luego, en un momento de más pánico aún, en la noche de bodas, hizo su «declaración dramática», diciéndole a TERRY que nunca se acostaría con él de propia voluntad.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno chicas este es mi primer fics, si les gusta, háganmelo saber y aquí me tendrán mas seguido, actualizándoles los capítulos, saludos…**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

TE NECESITO, terry...

Bien, bien - terry agarró a su esposa de la muñeca-. ¿Te han hecho pensar mis palabras, querida?

candy cerró los ojos, intentó apartarse sin conseguirlo y apretó los dientes.

Necesito hablar contigo. Sobre la fiesta.

Era una mañana fresca y brillante, pero terry parecía haberse levantado mucho antes que ella. candy se lo encontró entrando en la casa por la puerta de la cocina cuando ella salía.

Ah -él la soltó-. Entonces habla mientras desayuno.

¿Qué has estado haciendo? -le preguntó mientras él se servía el desayuno, que estaba preparado.

terry llevaba vaqueros, botas y un jersey amarillo, y tenía el cabello alborotado.

El aire frío de la mañana parecía sentarle bien. Se le veía en forma, duro y capaz, alerta y ligeramente burlón.

He estado de un sitio a otro -dijo distraído llevando el plato de salchichas, huevos revueltos y tostadas a la mesa de la cocina.

Había una cafetera en el fuego. candy se acercó y sirvió dos tazas, que también llevó a la mesa. Se sentó frente a terry.

Puedes contármelo, ya sabes. No sólo la mitad de este lugar es mío, sino que además me interesa. ¿En circunstancias normales no tendría yo nada que decir en lo que haces?

Sólo he estado comprobando las vallas en el prado grande, candy. La única decisión que he tomado es que hay que repararlas.

candy respiró profundamente y pensó en lo mucho que le habría gustado cabalgar por ese prado antes de desayunar y comprobarlo ella misma, en lugar del paseo solitario y sin sentido que estaba a punto de dar.

¿Qué hay de la cabaña en los límites del prado? La última vez que la vi estaba un poco desvencijada. A mi padre le gustaba mantenerla siempre con provisiones y en buen estado. Así te podías cobijar si el prado se inundaba y te quedabas aislado, ya que la cabaña está construida en la única zona alta del prado.

También empezarán hoy con la cabaña.- dijo terry sin mucho interés

Bueno -dijo candy inexpresiva-. Háblame de la fiesta. No me has dicho mucho.

terry se echó mermelada en la tostada.

Si quieres puedo hacer que venga alguien a ocuparse de todo. Te he dicho varias veces que no hace falta que trabajes tanto, candy -dijo tapando el frasco de mermelada impaciente.

Y yo te he dicho que me volvería loca si no lo hiciera. Mira, puedo hacerlo. Puedo pedirles a la señora Milton y a su hermana que venga... He organizado antes fiestas en Dalkeith.

¿Y qué quieres saber?

Cuándo llegarán, cuándo se marcharán, quiénes son y qué clase de fin de semana tienes en mente.

Pues el fin de semana por el que Dalkeith es famoso, candy. Estoy seguro de que no tengo que explicártelo. Serán cuatro invitados y Sasha.

Ella lo miró fijamente y se obligó a relajarse.

Bueno, si vienen el viernes por la tarde, tendremos una cena informal, un buffet y una velada sencilla con música, cartas y ese tipo de cosas. El sábado un picnic junto al río, una vuelta por los alrededores, tiro al blanco y arco. Luego una cena formal en la que pueda invitar a algunas personas de la localidad -dijo pensativa-. Sí, podría invitar a los Simpson, ¡y a Miles Johnson, para Sasha! Eso igualaría las cosas. Y luego el domingo un desayuno tardío y que hagan lo que quieran hasta que se marchen después de comer.

¿Y tú, la señora Milton y su hermana podrán ocuparse de todo eso?- si como no dijo con pesadez

candy se encogió de hombros.- y frunció el seño y prosiguió

La señora Milton se ocupará de la cocina, aunque mucho estará preparado de antemano, y su hermana de las camas, arreglar las habitaciones, servir la mesa y esas cosas. Mientras se dé bien de comer a la gente, el resto parece solucionarse solo.

Hoy es martes, candy -le recordó terry.

Eso me da tres días. Además, creo que necesito emociones nuevas -murmuró apoyando la barbilla en sus manos.

Él la miró un rato antes de hablar.-Estás poniéndote las cosas muy duras, candy.

No, tú me las estás poniendo, terry.

No me gusta insistir en este punto, pero si no fuera por mí, no estarías aquí.

A lo mejor. Pero a lo mejor sentiría que había perdido en una pelea justa... ¿Quién sabe?

Qué vas a hacer con lo nuestro delante de esas personas?

Ella sonrió.-No lo había pensado... aún -se enderezó-. ¿Quieres decir que tendremos que fingir escenas de amor?

Es algo normal en los recién casados.

No es necesario. Yo he conocido a personas que realmente estaban enamoradas y no…lo ostentaban delante de otros.

Quizás no. Pero lo que yo quiero saber es si estás preparada para ser sensata o vas a organizar algo como lo de ayer para anunciar al mundo que no estamos enamorados.

candy apretó los labios.-A lo mejor soy simplemente normal y dejo que ellos piensen lo que quieran -dijo pensativa-. No creo que tú puedas esperar mucho más de mí, querido.

Cuando dices normal, ¿te refieres a que me incluirías en tu coqueteos?

Yo no hago eso.

A lo mejor no te das cuenta de que lo haces. Puede que sea parte de tu naturaleza. ¿No viste cómo se quedaba embobado Robert Lang ayer cada vez que le sonreías?

¡No puedo evitar mi sonrisa!- y que estas celoso

Por favor, celoso yo,- terry carcajeo, y dijo- si tuvieras un poco de madurez usarías tu sonrisa con discreción. De otro modo algún día podrías encontrarte en una situación difícil.

candy se levantó molesta.

Como ésta -continuó terry levantándose también, poniéndose frente a ella y abrazándola-. En la situación de ser besada por tu peor enemigo.

terry...

Pero él ignoró la advertencia en sus ojos y en su voz, y la abrazó más. Ella sintió su cuerpo duro y su suave olor a aftershave y a masculinidad... y lo encontró todo embriagador, como un primitivo asalto a sus sentidos. Se quedó algo aturdida y menos capaz de enfrentarse a lo que siguió. Un beso no particularmente profundo al que candy no respondió pero tampoco rechazó. Y cuando él levantó la cabeza, ella vio sus ojos con expresión risueña.

Bien, candy. Eres toda una experta, ¿eh?

¿De qué hablas? Dijo con sorpresa

Él bajó las manos a su cintura.

En el arte de besar y no dar nada al mismo tiempo.

Ella se sonrojó y se enfureció mas

¡Es exactamente lo que has hecho tú! -replicó, apartándose de él y sentándose de nuevo.

¿Entonces por qué estás tan enfadada? -preguntó terry apoyándose contra la mesa Con una sonrisa de medio lado

A lo mejor estoy cansada de que me digas continuamente que soy una especie de mujer fatal. Y si esto ha sido un aviso de lo que me dijiste ayer...

Ha sido un aviso para que te comportes este fin de semana, candy.- dijo terry con el seño fruncio

¡Escúchame, terry! -gritó candy con los ojos echando chispas.

No, escúchame tú, candy -dijo él mirándola con dureza-. Puedes pelearte todo lo que quieras conmigo en privado, pero no en público, entendiste, Porque si lo haces te prometo que me vengaré, y de un modo que no te gustará nada y que hará parecer tu pequeña guerra un juego de niños. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Terry salió hecho una furia, dejando a una candy desconcertada, y mirando a la nada.

CONTINUARA…

HOLA **Bliu Liz**: gracias por tu comentariosi es una adaptación de una novela romántica, que bueno q te encanto el capitulo.

Hola ** about terry: **gracias por tu comentario y aquí tendrás mas capítulos.

Y a el resto de las chicas espero más **reviews**jajaja y muchas gracias por seguir esta adaptación un beso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Fin de Semana, 1era parte**

Fue la señora Milton quien interrumpió los pensamientos de candy. La señora Milton iba cada día. Candy seguía sentada a la mesa de la cocina donde Terry la había dejado, y con aspecto preocupado.

Buenos días, señora -dijo la señora Milton alegremente dejando un paquete en la mesa-. Aquí están las sábanas que había que arreglar.

Candy se sobresaltó.-Oh, gracias, señora Milton… Perdone, estaba distraída pensando.

¿Le ocurre algo? -le preguntó la señora Milton sirviéndose una taza de café.

¿Tienen algo que hacer algo este fin de semana usted y su hermana?

No. ¿Dan una fiesta?

Sí, y quiero que sea... algo especial, señora Milton. Espere. Voy a buscar lápiz y papel.

Después de arreglas las cosas con la señora Milton, respecto a los preparativos de la fiesta, Candy se fue a descansar ya que ese día el ambiente no estaba muy agradable que digamos.

El miércoles por la mañana, Terry y Candy volvieron a encontrarse a la hora del desayuno.

¿Cómo va todo, Candy? -Pregunto Terry tranquilo a pesar de la discusión que habían tenido.

Está controlado.- Dijo Candy sin mirarlo y poniéndole mas atención a su tostada.

¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? -Terry sonó sincero, y tomando un sorbo de su café, la vio fijamente.

Todo lo que tienes que hacer es estar aquí, Terry. -Mirándolo ahora, y con el seño fruncido.

Cambiando el tema, y colocándole mermelada a su tostada Terry le dijo -Aún no te he dicho quién viene aparte de Sasha.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

Llamé a Sasha y ella me lo contó. De hecho es una mina de información. Me dijo que vienen dos parejas, aunque una de ellas no está casada pero de todos modos compartirá dormitorio.

A diferencia de algunas parejas casadas que yo conozco. Bien, sigue.

Terry no le tomo atención en lo último que Candy dijo y siguió contándole como sin nada. -Sasha también me dijo que aunque no es estrictamente un fin de semana de negocios, querrán ver algunos potros y podrían estar interesados en comprarlos en la próxima venta de potros en Sidney. Dijo eso de forma muy significativa, Terry.

En otras palabras, que yo no molestara. Y también me hizo algunas sugerencias que...Que tú ignorarás, claro -terminó Terry divertido.

Por supuesto. ¡No entiendo cómo puedes aguantarla!

Ya te lo he dicho. Es muy buena en su trabajo.

Realmente tiene un complejo de superioridad. ¿Es por eso que se llevan tan bien? preguntó Candy con aspecto inocente. -Además, que sea buena en su trabajo no significa necesariamente que tenga que ser tratada como una amiga.

Bueno, la verdad es que Sasha es ambas cosas, Candy. Y desde que yo me vine a vivir a Dalkeith, para que tú pudieras seguir viviendo aquí, ella está más al corriente de lo que sucede en las cuadras y con los potros que yo. Así que vendrá casi a trabajar. -Se detuvo y miró a Candy con frialdad. -No molestes a Sasha, Puede que no te diga cosas apropiadas, pero tiene el cerebro como un ordenador en lo referente a los caballos.

Te creo, Terry. Incluso he pensado que tiene cierto aspecto de caballo... añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa. -Y en cuando a molestarla, me gustaría que me dijeras cómo hacerlo, porque me parece algo imposible de conseguir.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, y Candy habló al fin. -¡De acuerdo! No molestaré a Sasha... ¡mientras me sea humanamente posible!

Bien.-dijo Terry apartando su mirada de ella como si nada, Para seguir degustando su desayuno.

Hay veces, Terry Grandchester, que realmente me irritas. Y contigo y Sasha diciéndome lo que debo y no debo hacer, será un milagro si este fin de semana no se convierte en un desastre.

Y hay veces, Candy, en las que es imposible decirte nada. No me gustaría que este fin de semana fuera desastroso, así que si tienes alguna duda, dímelo ahora.

No la tengo. -Candy se cruzo de brazos con mirada retadora.

Imagino que eso se verá. -dijo él mirándola de arriba abajo, y fijándose en su aspecto vaquero y las dos coletas.-Por cierto, ¿te importaría no peinarte así este fin de semana?

Ella pestañeó. Con sorpresa-¿Por qué no?

Porque podrían acusarme de corruptor de menores.

¡Quizá lo seas!. Dijo en tono burlón.

Candy, los dos sabemos que no lo soy, ¿verdad?- sonó irónico.

La miró fijamente, ella enrojeció y sin más palabras se levanto de la mesa.

Mientras Terry la seguía con la mirada y una sonrisa en su rostro que reflejaba burla.

…

Por suerte para su agitado estado mental, Candy tenía mucho que hacer para calmarse y obligarse a concentrarse. Y sabía que tanto Terry como Sasha tenían sus dudas sobre su capacidad como anfitriona, por lo que quería darles una lección.

El viernes al mediodía los frutos de su labor y de la señora Milton eran evidentes. La casa estaba brillante y llena de flores. Las habitaciones de los invitados estaban impecables, sin una arruga en las camas y la despensa estaba repleta de una selección de tartas y pasteles, carnes frías, frutas y verduras y tres espléndidos patos dispuestos a ser asados para la cena del sábado por la noche.

Fue también pasado el mediodía cuando apareció el desastre en la forma de una llamada telefónica de la señora Milton.

¿Su madre? ¡Oh, lo siento, señora Milton! -dijo Candy al teléfono-. Sí, claro que lo entiendo... querrán estar con ella. Mire, si puedo hacer algo, por favor...

Ya tiene bastantes líos, señora. He estado rompiéndome la cabeza y todo lo que se me ocurre es enviarle a mi sobrina, Shirley. ¿Qué le parece? Es buena cocinera, eso se lo garantizo. Sólo hay un problema, y...

Oh, por favor, llámela. -la interrumpió Candy.- Le estaría muy agradecida, y entre las dos lo haremos todo. ¿Pero cuál es el problema?

Bueno, tendría que llevar a su hijo, Adrian.

Eso no es problema. –dijo Candy mas calmada.

Mmm. Yo no le he contado nada de Adrian, ¿verdad? Mire... si se es firme con él no hay ningún problema, pero su padre se fue cuando él tenía dos años y Shirley besa la tierra que él pisa.

No se preocupe. Yo lo controlaré. No se preocupe por su madre y dele un beso de mi parte.

Candy colgó y respiró profundamente. Entonces recordó que había olvidado preguntar cuántos años tenía el hijo de Shirley.

Tenía diez años y era pelirrojo, con grandes ojos azules y dientes de conejo. Caminaba con aspecto de fanfarrón y no contestaba cuando le hablaban. Su madre tenía el pelo rubio, apagado y de aspecto débil pero era limpia y presentable, y obviamente deseaba hacerlo todo lo mejor posible.

Bien, Shirley -dijo Candy sonriente media hora antes de que llegaran los invitados. Lo importante es que no nos entre el pánico. Todo en el buffet o se toma frío o sólo hay que calentarlo, así que esta noche no habrá problemas. Y más tarde yo vendré a echarte una mano.

Le explicó a Shirley lo que tenía que hacer y luego los llevó a ella y a su hijo a las habitaciones. Le enseñó a Adrian la televisión y le llevó incluso antiguos libros y juegos suyos.

No lee mucho. -Se disculpó su madre.- Pero es encantador que se haya molestado, señora. Adrian será un buen muchacho, ¿verdad, hijo? El la vio con ojos duros, y Candy comprendió que el niño no iba hacer tarea fácil.

Candy se encontraba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse cuando la puerta fue abierta.

Ya estas lista? Tengo que bajar con mi esposa para que los invitados sepan del amor que nos tenemos.-dijo Terry en tono irónico y con su singular sonrisa de medio lado.

Candy todo ese tiempo estuvo observándolo con seño fruncido.-la verdad aun no estoy lista y si ves tu reloj…- dijo señalando su muñeca y luego volteo su mirada al espejo,-te darás cuenta que aun es muy temprano… para empezar con el teatro de esposos enamorados.

Si es aun temprano querida pero los invitados ya han llegado, así que es mejor que te des prisa, porque de aquí no sales sino es conmigo.- y le dedico una sonrisa que derretía hasta al más frio de los hielos. Cosa que Candy percibió pero se contuvo, sabía muy bien que Terry era encantador y coqueto cuando se lo proponía y eso era algo muy peligroso para ella.

Mas tarde, a las cinco y media el salón estaba radiante con las luces, los tintineos de los vasos y la conversación.

Candy llevaba pantalones rojos, zapatos planos a juego y un jersey color crema con un precioso pañuelo rojo, verde y crema a modo de chal. Tenía el cabello suelto y estaba ligeramente sonrosada por los cumplidos que estaba recibiendo, la mayoría referentes a los recién casados. Que desde el momento en que lo vieron descendiendo por las escaleras, tomados de la mano y con una radiante sonrisa, empezaron a murmurar y a decirles palabras como que bellos se ven, la mejor pareja, entre otros cumplidos más. Sus invitados eran mayores que Candy, y las dos mujeres, del mismo aspecto que Sasha, elegantes y cerca de los treinta, con experiencia y carreras propias. Pero ese entorno era muy familiar para ella, ya que su padre le enseñó a saber estar en esas situaciones. Candy había sido la anfitriona de sus fiestas desde los dieciocho años. Y si ella tenía en esos momentos menos recursos que dos años antes, nadie lo sabría. Y menos de nadie Terry, a quien había sorprendido mirándola un par de veces con expresión alerta. Esa noche el usaba unos jeas ajustado que dejaba ver las bien formadas piernas, una botas marrones de cuero fino y una camisa blanca de cuadros marrones, que resaltaba su musculatura, lucia exquisitamente sexi, y su cabello peinado hacia atrás, pero algunos mechones venían a su frente, Candy no podía dejar de ver lo excitante que lucia esa noche y con esa peculiar sonrisa, que lo caracterizaba y es que desde que lo vio entrar a su habitación, se había dado cuenta de lo varonil y buenmozo que se veía con esa ropa. Candy de repente sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, y mas cuando se dio cuenta que Terry la volvía a ver, pero esta ves la veía distinto, como queriendo descifrar algo en sus ojos, Pero él no podía leerle la mente, y no tenía ninguna razón para entrar en la cocina esa noche, y descubrir lo que Candy le ocultaba. Por otro lado Terry no solo veía la conducta sospechosa de Candy sino que también veía lo bella que lucia esa noche, es por ello que quiso bajar con ella agarrado de la mano para que todos vieran la maravilla de mujer que tenia, el sabia en el fondo que Candy estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como anfitriona, pero aun no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, porque todavía quedaba fin de semana para rato.

Terry, debo felicitarte.-dijo el señor Marchant, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Terry. -tu esposa a simple vista es una magnifica mujer ha estado al pendiente de todo.-dijo el caballero mas o menos de cuarenta años de estatura alta y con acento francés.

Gracias señor Marchant mi esposa es todo lo que un hombre puede desear.-dijo Terry en un tono arrogante y alzando su copa en son de brindis mientras veía a Candy del otro lado del salón. Y esta al verlo lo único que hizo fue dedicarle una dulce sonrisa, ya que el señor Marchant la observaba, porque sino su respuesta de lejos hubiese sido otra.

Mientras sasha no perdía tiempo para molestar a Candy, acercándosele con una sonrisa de burla, le dijo. -Hola Candice, veo que estas haciendo todo lo posible por gustarle a Terry. -dijo mientras tomaba un pasapalos y lo volvía a lanzar en la charola.

La verdad sasha….-dijo viéndola de arriba abajo lo hago por mi. -y si me disculpas tengo cosas mejores que hacer. -y se marcho porque recordó la advertencia echa por Terry, así que con rabia se tuvo que quitar del lado de sasha porque sabia bien que no se iba a contener a la hora de estrellarle la charola en la cara.

Sasha con su gran sonrisa la observaba alejarse sabia perfectamente la situación de Terry con Candy por eso no perdía tiempo en molestarla cada ves que la conseguía.

A donde vas. -quiso saber Terry tomándola del brazo.

Lejos de tu querida amiguita Sasha, porque no quiero molestarla dijo en tono irónico.-soltándose del amarre de Terry.

Y ahora que hizo Sasha o que le hiciste tú. -le pregunto Terry cruzándose de brazos.

Mira Terry.-le dijo Candy serenándose, es mejor dejar esta conversación hasta aquí ya que no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, quien tenga la razón no importa porque tu siempre se la darás a Sasha, así que mejor disfruta de tu fiesta que yo me encargare de lo demás esta claro? -Y emprendió rumbo a la cocina, sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Terry.

Y Terry se quedo con seño fruncido, pensando en lo dicho por Candy.

A las seis y media, Candy sugirió que todo el mundo fuera a refrescarse antes de la cena, suspiró aliviada cuando todos subieron a su dormitorio y ella volvió a la cocina. Y esta vez encontró a Shirley con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿Qué ocurre, Shirley?- Dijo Candy sorprendida.

¡Se ha ido!

¿Quién?- dijo tomándola de los brazos y preocupada.

¡Adrian! ¡Podría estar en cualquier parte ahí fuera! No es un muchacho de campo, señora.

Bueno... tranquila, Shirley. Lo encontraré. Tú sigue con el buffet. Aún tenemos una hora.- Dijo Candy viendo el reloj de su muñeca.

Candy tardó media hora en localizar a Adrian en el desván que había sobre el garaje. Y el sermón que le echó no pareció provocar en el joven ninguna reacción, a pesar de que le dijo que había asustado mucho a su madre.

Mañana podrás ir a ver los caballos. Te organizaré una vuelta en tractor, lo que quieras... y tu cena estará lista en un momento. -Le dijo al niño para que se tranquilizara, y no hiciera más travesura. Ya que si Terry se enteraba de todo sabría de ante mano que ella estaba fallando, y le estaría dando la razón a este y a la pesada de Sasha en cuando a su capacidad como anfitriona.

Después de hablar con Adrian Candy fue directo al salón.

¿Estás bien, Candy?- dijo Terry parándose de uno de los asientos de cuero fino y colocando su trago en la mesa.

Bien, Terry -dijo ella alegre,-. ¿No ha bajado nadie aún? Mirando a su alrededor.

No. ¿Has estado corriendo?- Dijo mirando bien su aspecto, y luego de un impulso que no pudo contener tomo la mano de Candy y se la beso.

Candy al sentir su contacto le dio un escalofrió desde la punta del dedo del pies hasta la cabeza, Ella se rió -No. ¿Por qué?- y quito su mano ya que después del beso, Terry le sostuvo la mano en espera de su respuesta.

Se te ve un poco agobiada. ¿Se las están arreglando bien la señora Milton y su hermana? -pregunto Terry tomando su bebida para darle un sorbo.

Todo va bien… Y la alegría que Candy tenía hace un momento desapareció.

Si pudieras tener algo de confianza en mí, sería de gran ayuda.-finalizo con el seño fruncido, y con las manos la cintura.

Muy bien, Candy. Terry la vio por un rato y salió del salón, el conocía muy bien a Candy y sabia que algo le estaba ocultado, y tarde o temprano lo iba a descubrir.

CONTINUARA…

HOLA MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS, LES QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS Q ME HAN DEJADO SUS COMENTARIOS Y HAN ESTADO A POYANDO ESTA HISTORIA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, NO SABEN LO AGRADECIDA Q ESTOY PORQ ESTA HISTORIA LE GUSTO, Y NO SE PREOCUPEN Q TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, Y ESTA HISTORIA SEGUIRA HASTA EL FINAL, CLARO SIEMPRE Y CUANDO USTEDES ME SIGAN ACOMPAÑANDO Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO Q ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN ALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, Y ESPERO MAS COMENTARIOS POR PARTE DE USTEDES, LAS APRECIO MUCHO LES DEJO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO A CADA UNA DE LAS Q ME SIGUEN, Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**FIN DE SEMANA PARTE II**

El buffet transcurrió como la seda con muchos cumplidos y elogios. Después se puso música mientras todos charlaban, y entonces los hombres se pusieron a hablar juntos en un extremo de la habitación, dejando a las mujeres en el otro. Sasha aparcio y sin saber a qué grupo unirse. Candy solo la vio con indiferencia, mientras que la muy sin vergüenza de Sasha se acercaba al grupo de mujeres, con una sonrisa de triunfo pero Candy como no quería estar al lado de esta, pidió permiso a las mujeres y aprovechó de irse durante un rato para comprobar que todo iba bien.

El comedor estaba recogido, la cocina ordenada y una bandeja de té preparada, pero no se veía a Shirley por ningún lado. La encontró fregando el cuarto de baño del servicio porque Adrian había dejado que la bañera rebosara. Shirley explicó que había estado tan absorto en la televisión que se olvidó de la bañera.

Candy cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, para tranquilizarse.

Cuando volvió con sus invitados estaba agotada. Shirley y ella habían tardado veinte minutos en secar el suelo, y Candy tenía los pies mojados por dentro de los zapatos y sudor cayendo por la espalda, pero nadie pareció notarlo y la fiesta continuó.

Dos horas después, suspiró aliviada. La fiesta se disolvió y todos subieron a sus habitaciones, pareciendo felices y contentos con su estancia en Dalkeith hasta el momento.

Había enviado a Shirley a la cama, diciéndole que así estaría fresca y lista para el día siguiente. Candy terminó de recoger el salón y se quedó un rato ahí de pie, pensando en la velada que había transcurrido y en los problemas que podrían surgir al día siguiente.

Candy.- la voz de Terry la sorprendió.

¡Oh! -se giró, sobresaltada-. No te he oído llegar.

Ya me he dado cuenta.- Dijo en tono burlón.

Bueno, ya esta todo hecho. Ahora me iré a la cama. Buenas noches.-y prendió retirada, cuando escucho de nuevo a Terry.

Te acompaño, yo también subo. -dijo Terry caminando a su lado hasta los pies de la escalera.-Por cierto, esta noche ha sido estupenda.- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Candy se detuvo con la mano en la barandilla e intentó decir algo, pero al abrir la boca, bostezó.-Lo siento...

Estás agotada, vamos. -Terry la tomó en brazos sin esfuerzo y subió las escaleras.

Pasado el momento inicial de sorpresa, Candy se quedó muy quieta entre sus brazos. El la dejó en su cama y se giró para avivar el fuego. Candy se quedó quieta, mirándolo y sintiendo una extraña sensación de pérdida. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no se había sentido tan sola entre sus brazos... Se sentó, sintiéndose molesta y con ganas de descargarse.

¡Qué pena que los invitados no te hayan visto trayéndome en brazos! -exclamó irónicamente.-Terry, ¿es importante para ti la impresión que yo dé a esas personas? ¿Van a juzgarte a ti basándose en mí o algo así?.-dijo Candy con las rodillas dobladas y abrazadas a ellas mientras veía a Terry.

Él se acercó a la cama y muy cerca de la cara le dijo-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, candy?.

Por curiosidad.- ella aparto su mirada de su provocante boca.

Bueno, supongo que es humano preguntarse lo que una persona ve en otra y emitir cierto juicio.

Imagina que me juzgan a mí y dicen que bueno, que soy guapa pero que podría aburrirte terriblemente pasado un tiempo. ¿Cómo te afectaría eso?.- volvió a cuestionarlo ella con cierta molestia en su vos.

Candy, no entiendo. -Dijo Terry con cierto recelo.

Tú eras el que quería que yo diera cierta impresión y que tú no parecieras por mi aspecto un corruptor de menores.

Él sonrió, Con esa encantadora sonrisa tan peculiar.

¿Es así como te has sentido esta noche? ¿Un poco perdida? Me pareció que estabas un poco nerviosa por algo.- Dijo Terry sin apartar la mirada de ella, como buscando algo, que la delatara.

Y el comentario la hizo enrojecer levemente.-No puedes tener las dos cosas, Terry. Te casaste conmigo, aunque fuera por motivos equivocados, pero ellos no lo saben, así que...

Candy -la interrumpió Terry muy serio.-no te comas la cabeza. No me importa lo que la gente piense sobre mi vida privada, Nunca me ha importado. Mi preocupación sobre cómo pudieras comportarte este fin de semana se debía sólo a que cuando se invita a alguien a pasar unos días contigo, creo que es primordial y justo hacerles sentirse cómodos y no meterlos en medio de una pelea doméstica. ¿No estás de acuerdo?- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Claro, Pero eso no explica lo del corruptor de menores.- volvió a decirle con seño fruncido.

Bueno, en cuanto a eso -dijo él acercándosele peligrosamente y agarrando un mechón de su rubio cabello. -me pregunté si las coletas no serían parte de tu estrategia, eso es todo.

No lo entiendo.- dijo ella con sorpresa

¿No? Desde que dije que tu comportamiento de «mujer fatal», como tú lo llamaste y no yo, no era algo que me gustara de ti, pudiste decidir... cambiar de táctica.

Candy cerró los ojos.

Es gracioso que no se me hubiera ocurrido a mi.

No estarás debilitándote en esta guerra, ¿verdad?- dijo Terry cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía con cierta malicia.

Ella lo consideró unos instantes.-Estoy cansada, Terry. Eso es todo.

¿Lo es, Candy? -preguntó con un tono extraño, y buscando algo en su rostro.

Candy abrió los ojos. Y se le quedo viendo. -¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

No lo sé si tú no me lo dices -dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

Ella apartó la mirada y pensó en decirle que no tenía a la señora Milton ni a su hermana, sólo a una nerviosa sustituta con su horrible hijo, y que si el resto del fin de semana transcurría bien sería un milagro. Pero al momento decidió que no podría soportar sus desprecios esa noche.

No hay nada. -dijo ella al fin.

Quizás te estés esforzando demasiado, Candy.

Realmente no sé qué hacer para que me apruebes, Terry.- dijo con un tono molesto al borde de las lágrimas.

Sólo lo único que no harías.-dijo Terry con picardía.

_Ella no pudo evitar imaginarse entre sus brazos mientras él le hacía el amor, y dejar de estar sola al fin. Imágenes de rendición de una mujer hacia un hombre..._

_Pero entonces yo sería la que no aprobara_.

Es un dilema, ¿verdad susurró Candy, y se enderezó de pronto, llevándose las manos a la cara mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.-Por favor, vete, Terry. No puedo hacerte frente a ti y a todo esto al mismo tiempo.

Terry miró sus hombros temblorosos unos instantes, con cara preocupada. Quería abrazarla, besarla protegerla, pero sabia bien lo cabeza dura que era Candy y cuando sintiera cualquier toque por parte de el, pensaría que la iba a obligar hacer cosas que según ella no quiere.

De acuerdo. Me voy, Pero si hay algún problema, no tienes que...

¡No hay nada! -gritó ella levantando su rostro bañado en lágrimas-. Aparte de que ahora has conseguido minar mi seguridad.

Candy!- intento tocarla. Pero decidió empuñar su mano y guárdala en su bolsillo.

Esta bien, Buenas noches. No hagas nada estúpido, ¿de acuerdo? Y salió de la habitación, dejando a una Candy triste y sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Y antes de que el fin de semana terminara, Candy interfirió seriamente en la libertad de Adrian.

Fue Sasha, y cómo no, quien llegó pegando gritos histérica con las noticias el domingo por la mañana. Entró en el salón donde todolos invitados estaba cómodamente reunido poco antes de su marcha, aún comentando la gran cena de la noche anterior y el fabuloso día que pasaron.

Terry, hay un niño esposado a una valla ahí fuera…- Dijo Sasha señalando el camino. Dice que Candy lo hizo y que también lo amenazó con dispararle.- Dijo esto ultimo viendo a Candy con una sonrisita de burla.

Todos los invitados abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y miraron directo a donde se encontraba candy.

CONTINUARA…

Hola muchas gracias a cada una de las chicas que han seguido mi historia, de verdad le agradezco mucho sus comentarios, eso me demuestra que le ha gustado muchos, disculpe si este capitulo es corto, pero he tenido problemas con el programa Word, por eso no he podido actualizar rápido, y si este capítulos le gusto igual q los otros no duden en hacérmelo saber, les mando un beso a cada una de ustedes q me han seguido hasta ahora…


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**TERMINA EL FIN DE SEMANA**

Candy tragó saliva.- Sólo lleva ahí unos diez minutos, Yo... -se calló y se puso como un tomate y bajo la mirada, porque ya no podía con las miradas de los invitados y menos con la de Terry.

Pero increíblemente, fue Terry quien salió a su rescate.-¿Qué ha hecho ese crío ahora? dijo resignado mientras veía a Candy.- ustedes disculparan pero Adrian es el hijo de nuestra cocinera, Shirley. Estoy seguro de que todos estarán de acuerdo en que es una fabulosa cocinera.

Candy en el momento de escucharlo hablar subió su mirada y se quedo en shock con la boca abierta. – en sus ojos se podía percibir sin duda el asombro por las palabras de Terry.

Cuéntanoslo candy… -le animó Terry suavemente con una linda sonrisa.-De otro modo los invitados pensará que eres una especie de monstruo.- Dijo mientras movía los dedeos chistosamente.

Cosa que a los invitados les causo muchas risas. Mientras Sasha con el seño fruncido observaba la cara de asombro de candy.-sabia que no pudo lograr su cometido que era ridiculizarla delante de los invitados, y de Terry. Y crear con eso una fuerte discusión entre la pareja, pero la mujer no le salió la jugada sucia como quería. Porque lo que menos se imaginaba era que Terry estuviera al tanto de todo. Y tuvo que seguir observando la escena con una mueca en la boca de resignación.

Ayer... ayer él me esposó a mí a la barra de los trapos en la cocina. Uno de sus tíos es policía y le dio el juego de esposas. Por suerte, su madre apareció, y me rescató... Y hoy, forzó la cerradura del armario de las armas... Yo le sorprendí allí, pero por suerte guardamos la munición aparte. Y yo no le he amenazado con dispararle... pero como ayer echó basura en todos los tomates de la huerta, encendió un fuego en el gallinero y metió toda la ropa tendida en el estanque de los patos, pensé que podría irle bien un poco de su propia medicina... ¡Lo sabías! -le dijo a Terry-. ¡Lo has sabido todo el tiempo!, empezó Candy a cuestionarlo en su voz se notaba lo molesta que estaba.

No todo el tiempo. ¿Dónde están las llaves? Le... pondré en libertad.- dijo Terry mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Pero Candy ignoró sus intentos de ser discreto. Así que sin importarle los invitados, volvió a cuestionar a Terry aun mas molesta de lo que estaba.-¿Cómo has podido? acusó a su marido.- Es algo bajo y rastrero. Me dejaste seguir y tú fingías... ¡Oh! Te odió, Terry Grandchester, eres el hombre más arrogante y obstinado que nunca he conocido y ésa es sólo una de las cosas que odio de ti.- le grito Candy furiosa, en sus ojos se podía percibir el fuerte odio y el enojo que sentía por Terry en ese momento.

El silencio fue eléctrico, pero Terry sólo se rió, como si realmente estuviera divertido.

Bueno, casi lo logramos. Perdonen todos, pero Candy ha tenido un fin de semana traumático, ¿verdad, cariño? Estoy segura de que querrás disculparte con nuestros invitados.

Candy aun molesta por la sínica actuación de Terry se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y sacó un juego de llaves.

Ah, estás aquí, Shirley. Toma No lleva ahí mucho tiempo, y si yo fuera tú, le confiscaría las esposas, son una gran tentación. Y Lo siento.-dijo arrepentida dirigiéndose a los invitados.- He estado falta de personal este fin de semana y tengo un terrible genio. Espero que sepan disculparme, con su permiso.

Sasha estuvo riendo todo ese tiempo, al fin y al cabo si logro algo, ser participe de como Candy sacaba su lado salvaje delante de los invitados, diciéndose para si misma. -_Lo que te espera mocosa, ya todos se deben a ver dado cuenta que este matrimonio es una falsa, y que eres una mustia, lastima que no pueda quedarme para ser participe de otra discusiones de pareja.-y rio por lo bajo,- con esto solo espero que Terry por fin se divorcie de ti, mocosa engreída._

Candy estaba tumbada en su cama con los ojos cerrados, pero supo que era Terry al que oyó entrar y cerrar la puerta. Había oído la avioneta despegar media hora antes.

Lo que le hizo abrir los ojos fue el hundimiento que sintió al otro lado de la cama doble, y vio antes de cerrarlos de nuevo, que él se había tumbado con las manos bajo la cabeza.

No estás enfurruñada, ¿verdad, Candy?-pregunto Terry con su singular sonrisa de medio lado.

Ella se sentó de pronto con las piernas cruzadas.

La verdad es que sigo enfadada, así que si has venido a echarme un sermón, estás perdiendo el tiempo. Y puedes volver a salir por donde entraste.-apunto hacia la puerta.

Terry carcajeo.-La idea nunca ha pasado por mi cabeza.

Ella frunció el ceño.-¿No estás enfadado?

¿Lo parezco? -Volteo el a verla.

Ella vaciló porque la verdad es que se le veía muy relajado.-Hay veces que no te entiendo, Terry.

Eso es bastante obvio. –dijo Terry usando sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Acabo de hacer lo que no quieres que haga, incomodar a los invitados, y tú...

Ya se iban, pero continúa.- le hizo una señal con la mano.

Ella respiró profundamente.-Demostré sentimientos no muy propios de las recién casadas. Posiblemente les he dado motivos para preguntarse si estaba loca, esposando niños a vallas. ¿No es suficiente?

Y todo sin intentarlo. -dijo Terry y volvió a sonreír.-¿Estás enfadada porque fue algo espontáneo y sin malicia y por tanto te privó de alguna satisfacción?

Candy se mordió el labio y no dijo nada.

Y en cuanto a mi comportamiento... bajo y rastrero,-continuó Terry.-lo que sucedió fue que me enteré cuando oí a una mujer que no conocía ayer por la mañana en la cocina. Ella me contó toda la historia, aunque no me dijo lo terrible que es Adrian. Entonces yo actué contigo como si no lo supiera porque tú parecías estar apañándote de maravilla y pensé que eso te ayudaría a recuperar tu confianza. La misma confianza y seguridad que me acusaste de minar. Ahora me doy cuenta de que debí haberte ayudado o algo así, pero eso habría significado tener que explicarle a gente como Sasha...

Que yo me había metido en un aprieto -terminó Candy.

Sí, y pensé que no te gustaría que lo supiera.- y menos que nadie Sasha, -dijo Terry viéndola de una manera extraña.

Es cierto... Bueno, supongo que me equivoqué... Pero ahora sé que habrá al menos cinco personas que estarán preguntándose cosas sobre mí.

Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Uno de ellos incluso sugirió que podrías estar embarazada. -Terry rio con ganas.

¡Pues no es así! –Candy se bajó de la cama.

Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Pero ellos no.

Dentro de pocos meses todos lo sabrán. ¿Qué pensarán entonces? Se cruzo de brazos.

Él la miró en silencio unos instantes.-Las cosas podrían cambiar en unos meses.-dijo con picardía.

Candy lo miró desesperada y se acercó a la ventana. -Aún no entiendo por qué estás contento de que otras personas sepan que te odio o piensen que has estado loco al casarte conmigo por mi mal genio.

Te lo dije. No me importa lo que piense la gente. También resulta que te prefiero cuando eres espontánea, aunque sea de ese modo tan poco convencional.

Ella miró por la ventana. Ese día había empezado brillante y frío de nuevo, pero en ese momento estaba lloviendo. Se estremeció.

Se produjo el silencio, y ella se tensó al oír crujir los muelles de la cama, pero se negó a mirar incluso cuando oyó los suaves pasos de Terry sobre la moqueta acercarse a ella.

El la tomo de la cintura. Y le dijo.-estás excesivamente cansada y nerviosa.-Luego la giro para que lo viera-. ¿Por qué no te das un baño y te acuestas?

Candy podía sentir su cálido aliento cerca de su cara sus palabras las escuchaba en solo un susurro, era algo maravilloso lo que sentía cada ves que Terry se acercaba a ella de esa manera, no podía contener las ganas de querer ser besadas por esos cálidos labios que a simple vista se veía exquisitamente, -Terry… bésame.-dijo Candy con los ojos cerrados, esperando que Terry hiciera lo pedido por ella.

Terry solo la vio por unos segundos, y rio, pero al igual que ella, el quería volver a besar esos labios rosados, ya que la ultima ves que la beso fue un beso casto, así que sin tantos peros, la beso, Candy acepto ese beso con gusto, esta vez si lo respondió con pasión y a medida que el tiempo pasaba el beso se hizo mas fuerte candy sentía la lengua de Terry recorrer toda su boca hasta que se encontró con la de ella, era una danza exquisita que las dos hacían candy llevo sus manos a la nuca de Terry para intensificar aun mas el beso mientras Terry la sostenía de la cintura, el agarre de el era fuerte queriendo no soltarla, candy gimió al sentir algo abajo en su feminidad, que hizo separarse abrupta de Terry, Terry abrió los ojos y se le quedo viendo,- y dijo es mejor que me vaya tienes que descansar, y salió del cuarto.

Candy solo se quedo estática quería detenerlo, pero solo se limito a observar el rumbo que Terry cogió, realmente quería estar con el, pero sus nervios la traicionaron, el solo hecho de recordar ese intenso beso la hacia sonrojar, quería estar envuelta en los brazos de Terry, disfrutando de sus carisias, en cada parte de su cuerpo. Candy sacudió la cabeza levemente para sacarse esa ideas de la cabeza, porque no sabia si Terry sentía el mismo amor que ella sentía por el, así que con desilusión se fue a bañar para luego dormir una siesta que le hacia mucha falta.

A las tres de la tarde Candy se levanto y con pesar bajo hacia la sala principal de la casa, para saber si todo seguía marchando bien, encontrando a Terry revisando algunos papeles,-Adrian sigue molestando en la casa?

No. -Volteo Terry a mirarla.-Tuve una charla con él y dudo que tengamos más problemas con el. También le he dicho a Shirley que se tome un par de horas de descanso y le he dado las gracias por sus esfuerzos.

Yo también le había dado las gracias y me he disculpado por lo que le hice a Adrian. Declaró Candy con la cabeza alta.

Entonces… Terry dejo lo que hacia para mirar directamente a los ojos de Candy.- no te importará si se quedan unos días. Shirley para ayudarte y Adrian quizás para tener alguna supervisión masculina.- dijo Terry colocando carita de cordero a punto de morir.

Candy lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y rio por su cara.

Sólo es un niño que sufre de la falta de padre.-continuó Terry.-Como niña que sufrió la falta de una madre, tú...

¡Oh, cállate, Terry! -lo interrumpió Candy-. ¿No crees que ya me siento lo bastante culpable? En otras circunstancias, yo nunca habría... Sólo me ha sorprendido que quisieras dedicar tiempo a ese niño -vaciló-. Creo que haré lo que has sugerido. No me parece que haya otra alternativa.

La hay. Y te la diré. Suponiendo que tú yo llegáramos a tener algún tipo de armonía mental y dejando a un lado el aspecto físico de momento... Suponiendo que encajáramos mentalmente, podríamos bajar y tomar el té delante del fuego en la biblioteca. Podríamos discutir los planes que yo tengo para el resto de la semana, todo relacionado con Dalkeith y el tipo de cosas que llevan años necesitando hacerse. Tú podrías tocar un rato el piano y yo disfrutaría escuchando mientras leía el periódico... Luego podríamos cenar, ver una película de vídeo y acostarnos pronto. Tú dormirías profundamente después de haberte hecho el amor y te despertarías con los ojos brillantes y el pelo enmarañado por la mañana. Y recordando nuestras noches intensas y llenas de pasión.-dijo Terry con cara picara y con su singular sonrisa, esperando de parte de Candy un insulto por su grosería.

Ella había abierto la boca mientras él hablaba, y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos con una especie de añoranza en los suyos.

Él lo vio, pero no se movió. En espera de cualquier ataque de ira, pero no fue así.

Candy dio media vuelta, con una cara de reflejaba cierta emoción pero a la ves en el fondo de su corazón sintió un poco de desilusión. Se dio otro largo baño para relajar un poco la tención. Intentó aclarar su confusión.

Mientras echaba más agua caliente y contemplaba el vapor, pensó que estaba casada con un hombre que no la amaba, y que la forzó a casarse. Un hombre que decidió que quería un matrimonio de conveniencia y que posiblemente podría moldearla en el tipo de esposa que él quería. ¿Qué clase de hombre hacía eso? Un hombre rencoroso, aunque realmente ese asunto no era de Terry, sino que tenía que ver con su padre.

Y especialmente cuando Terry podría tener la mujer que quisiera. No, tenía que haber algo más... Se preguntó si habría alguna pista en el Terry que ella conoció de adolescente.

Era un joven al que se le veía que siempre conseguiría lo que quisiera. Era independiente y reservado. Su madre huyó con un hombre. A lo mejor él sufrió de falta de madre más que Candy. A lo mejor por eso pensaba que podía tratar a las mujeres de ese modo, porque nunca había tenido a su lado a una mujer a la que respetara ni apreciara. ¡Seguro que eso tenía algo que ver!

Pero al instante le pasó por la cabeza que quizá fuera ridículo ese análisis de un marido mundano y sofisticado. Siguió pensando. Suponiendo que ella se rindiera a él, como paso con el beso que se rindió y le pidió que la besara y… ¿qué clase de marido sería durante el resto de su vida? Siempre distante, siempre el jefe... un día demuestras quererme que le importo en realidad y después otro días me trata con indiferencia, se decía Candy volviendo a cuestionar la actitud de el, ¿cómo sería ese matrimonio? Si era misterioso en ese momento, siempre lo sería, y aunque no fuera un marido horrible, sería como vivir media vida. Pero por supuesto, estaba Dalkeith... ¿Tenía ella que pagar un precio tan alto?

Se estremeció, y no porque el agua estuviera fría, sino porque estaba cada vez más y más segura de que tendría que pagar un precio por su adorado hogar. Luego del baño volvió acostarse y se quedo profundamente dormida ya que estaba realmente cansada, cosa que era impropio de ella dormir durante el día, pero todo por el agotado fin de semana que tuvo y no precisamente por los invitados.

Y aunque se levantó menos cansada también se sintió fría y sola mientras la lluvia chocaba contra la ventana. Se puso un chándal azul marino y se cepilló el pelo durante un largo rato, mirando su imagen en el espejo y pensando que tenía que dar un paso que nunca creyó que daría...

C0NTINUARA…

HOLA A TODAS Y A CADA UNA DE LAS LECTORAS Q HAN SEGUIDO MI HISTORIA, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, TRATE DE ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO PORQ EL OTRO CAPITULO ESTAB ALGO CORTO, Y TAMBIEN TENIA PROBLEMITAS CON EL WORD DE LA LAPTO, ASI Q AQUÍ ESTA ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERANDO Q TAMBIEN SEA DE SU AGRADO Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, NO ME ABANDONEN SIGAN CONMIGO, OTRA COSITA NO COMAN ANSIAS Q DENTRO DE POCO ESTA HERMOSA PAREJITA SE ESTARAN PROFETISANDO AMOR. PURO AMOR JAJAJAJA LES DEJO BESOS Y ABRAZOS, HASTA EL PROXIMO…


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Terry estaba leyendo el periódico en la biblioteca cuando Candy llego a su encuentro. Él levantó la cabeza.

Y como si no hubiese pasado nada le pregunto muy tranquilo.-¿Te encuentras mejor? Creo que la cena está casi lista.

Oh, sí, estoy mejor. Terry...

Él se levantó. Y mientras la miraba, grande y despreocupado con sus vaqueros y jersey verde, a Candy se le ocurrió _que si ella cruzaba la habitación, se echaba en sus brazos y él iba a dejar que le acariciara todo... todo podría ir bien, _pero volviendo de su letargo prosiguió a confrontar a Terry. -Terry! -dio un par de pasos hacia él-. Lo que dijiste antes sobre armonizar mentalmente. ¿Podríamos hablar de ello?

Claro.-dijo sonriente ¿Te gustaría beber algo antes de cenar?

Gracias. -Candy se sentó en un cómodo sillón de cuero.

Él le sirvió un brandy con soda y se preparó otro para él. Volvió pero no se sentó. Se apoyó en la chimenea y bebió, mirándola.

Adelante, Candy, soy todo oídos.

Ella dio un gran trago a su bebida. Ya que lo necesitaba para darse animo.-¿Me comprometería si dijera... si dijera que podría intentarlo?

¿Comprometerte cómo?.-dijo Terry viéndola de manera extraño.

¿Te haría pensar que sería un preliminar a acostarme contigo?

Él lo pensó con seriedad.-Posiblemente. -replicó con mirada divertida.

Bueno, pues te confundirías.-aunque pensándolo bien, a ella esa idea le gustaba, pero no podía Candy era muy orgullosa, aunque no lo fue tanto a al hora de pedirle a Terry que la besara, eso le puso la piel de gallina.

Un error. ¿Qué significaría entonces, Candy?.-Terry se cruzo de brazos en espera de su respuesta viéndola fijamente.

Ella vaciló y entonces habló con sinceridad.-No sé qué otra cosa puedo hacer, eso es todo.

¿Entonces estás sugiriendo que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas sólo en armonía mental?.-Terry hizo una señal con las manos.

Ella dio un gran trago esa vez, lo que la hizo toser antes de continuar.-¡No puedo pensar en tanto tiempo por adelantado! Todo lo que estoy sugiriendo es que... estoy diciendo que no puedo seguir así. No sé qué hacer. Y mientras estoy en esta horrible situación, que es tu culpa, no lo olvides, la vida va pasando, y yo me siento inútil y...-hizo un gesto indefenso.

Él la estudió en silencio un rato.-Tú eres muy joven, ¿verdad, Candy?

¿Lo preguntas o lo afirmas?.-dijo Candy con el ceño fruncido.

Lo afirmo. De acuerdo, podemos intentarlo. Mientras entiendas que no me contentaré con eso para siempre.-dijo Terry usando como siempre su doble sentido.

Ella lo miró irónica.-Quién sabe, las cosas pueden cambiar en unos meses.

Muy lista, para una persona tan curiosamente... ingenua a veces.

¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor no sabes cómo soy?-Dijo Candy con voz molesta.

Al contrario, sé exactamente cómo eres, Candy. De otro modo no estaría casado contigo.

¿Y cómo soy?-ella quiso saber

Oh -él se encogió de hombros y se quedó un rato mirando al fuego-. Un poco inconstante a veces, confundida. -la miró con malicia-. Cabezota pero con coraje, brillante, con un gran estilo... Muchas virtudes admirables.-dijo Terry al fin y dio un trago a su bebida.

Entonces yo tenía razón. A tus ojos soy moldeable, ¿verdad? Piensas que puedes moldearme en una esposa apropiada, ¿verdad? Me pregunto qué recibiré yo a cambio... suponiendo que te dejara convertirme en algo. En otras palabras, digamos que yo tengo algunas ideas sobre el tipo de marido que me gustaría. ¿Me está permitido?-Candy se sentía impotente y molesta, tanto con Terry como con ella misma.

¿Por qué no?-dijo Terry echándole mas leña a la chimenea.- Yo siempre he tenido la teoría de que la sinceridad y una relación desinhibida entre hombres y mujeres es lo mejor. Pero algunas mujeres son reacias al tema. ¿Eres tú reacia a esas cosas, Candy?

¿A qué cosas?-dijo ella confundida.

Por ejemplo a decir cómo te gusta que te hagan el amor, dónde tocarte y qué te excita... Todas esas cosas que son primordiales en un matrimonio, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Yo realmente pienso que eso puede romper o formar una relación, así que si tienes alguna preferencia, me encantaría conocerla. Aunque...-se puso en forma pensativa.- ya se como te gusta que te besen, hace unas horas atrás lo

comprobé.-dijo el con picardía, y con una bella sonrisa.

Candy enrojeció al recordar ese intenso pero delicioso beso, pero aun la muy cabeza dura no quería dar su brazo a torcer.-No me refería a eso. –dijo Candy perdiendo la paciencia ¿Nunca piensas en otra cosa? …¿Que no sea el sexo?-Dijo cambiando el tema para no tratar nada referente a la escena del beso.

Terry se toco la barbilla y miro hacia un punto de la biblioteca y le

dijo. -Frecuentemente. Pero es lógico, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, somos recién

casados. -añadió divertido.

Candy solo observo y le soltó lo que tanto tenia guardado.- ¡Pero debe haber algo más en un matrimonio! Debe haber amor. De otro modo uno se cansa del otro. Y el hecho de que esto sea un matrimonio de conveniencia siempre me hará sentirme mal y sentiré que no te entiendo.

¿Hay algo, aparte del modo en que me casé contigo, que te disguste de mí,

Candy?-le cuestiono Terry.

Ella miró al fuego con el ceño fruncido.-Yo... bueno… -lo volteo a ver con cara indefensa.- ¿Por qué?

¿La idea de acostarte conmigo te disgusta, te pone la piel de gallina y piensas realmente que a mí no me interesa realmente tu adorada Dalkeith?

Ella lo miró fijamente, pero sorprendida.- _esa idea no me disgusta al contrario me agrada y no sabes cuanto lo deseo, pero…no lo iba a decir._-Realmente no he pensado en acostarme contigo.-dijo Candy y volteo la mirada porque sabia que eso no era cierto.

¿No, Candy? -preguntó Terry atravesándola con la mirada.

Ella se sonrojó y respiró profundamente.-No... Seriamente.

¿Entonces cómo?- quiso saber Terry relajándose ya que el sabia que Candy estaba nerviosa.

Pensé que no me sentiría tan so... -se calló.

Terry se acerco.-¿Tan sola? -preguntó él muy despacio.- tomándole la barbilla para que lo viera.

Sí -susurró Candy.

Es cierto.-dijo el mirando sus bellos ojos verdes que lo enloquecían.

Terry. -Candy se levantó nerviosa-. Esto no...

¿Qué más pensaste?...-pregunto Terry apartándose de ella, a pesar que no estaba molesto no dejaba de cuestionar el comportamiento de Candy-¿Sentiste repulsión, Candy?

Ella cerró los ojos. -No. Pero eso no es lo mismo que desearlo con cada fibra de tu cuerpo. – ella mintió.

Estoy de acuerdo, pero es un comienzo. ¿Cuántas veces lo has deseando realmente con cada fibra de tu cuerpo, Candy?-dijo el buscando de nuevo mirada.

Ella apretó los labios.-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Muy bien…- Terry se fue a sentar cruzado de piernas más relajado.-De acuerdo. ¿Y lo que te pregunté de Dalkeith?

Sí…Creo que también quieres lo mejor, pero...

Entonces, Candy, creo que ha llegado el momento de que madures y aceptes que la vida no es todo color de rosa y dulces sueños, y que cuando llega la realidad, casi todos tratamos de sacar el mayor provecho. Y la realidad es, y me disculpo por ello, que yo soy en cierto modo un cínico desilusionado. Quiero Dalkeith por varias razones, y si tú también lo quieres tanto como dices, entonces éste el precio que has de pagar. Por otro lado, no me habría casado contigo si creyera que esto no podría funcionar, Muchos matrimonios han funcionado con menos.–dijo Terry poniéndose de pies.-Bueno, la cena está lista, he oído la campana.

Trae tu bebida. – señalando el lugar donde la misma se encontraba.

Candy se quedo en total silencio y con mirada de asombro, fue y agarro su bebida para tomar el mismo camino de Terry.

Cenaremos macarrones con queso en la cocina en compañía de Shirley y

Adrian. -Terry rio mientras caminaban hacían la cocina.

Candy consiguió ocultar de nuevo su sorpresa. Era obvio que Terry había conseguido un pequeño milagro con Adrian. El malhumor del niño había desaparecido y Candy casi se ahogó, con la comida cuando le dio sus esposas.

Mamá dice que es mejor que las guardes hasta que yo me haya reformado.

Pero hubo más sorpresas.-Ahora hay vacaciones escolares, Candy. -le informó Terry.-Adrian tiene tres semanas, así que se quedará con nosotros.

Y mamá también. -dijo Adrian con la boca llena de macarrones.

Claro, querido. -dijo Shirley, limpiando la boca de su crio.-El señor Grandchester me pidió que la ayudará durante tres semanas más, señora, y él le dará a Adrian algunas tareas por las mañanas para compensar el... daño que hizo -enrojeció y luego sonrió.-Y si se porta bien, el señor lo llevará al avión y le enseñará a montar a caballo y a conducir un tractor. ¿Le parece bien?

¡Maravilloso! -exclamó Candy de corazón.-Me parece estupendo, Shirley.-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en sur rostro.

Y mientras Shirley hacía café y recogía, Terry miró sonriente a su mujer.-He pensado ir mañana a hacer una inspección aérea si deja de llover. ¿Quieres venir?-dijo Terry tomándola de la mano.

La semana siguiente fue en su mayor parte tranquila y pacífica. Hicieron todas las cosas que dijo Shirley y a Adrian le iba muy bien «reformándose». Candy estaba encantada por ser incluida en el funcionamiento de la propiedad. A veces la entristecía ver lo mucho que se había dejado de lado, y a veces la molestaba ver a Terry en el papel del dueño, aunque tenía que reconocer que trabajaba de forma práctica y eficaz, y conocía bien las necesidades de Dalkeith.

Una tarde, estaba en su dormitorio, intentando decidir qué ponerse para una fiesta que daban sus vecinos más cercanos, a quince kilómetros de distancia, y Terry entró justo cuando ella estaba hablando consigo misma.

Vaya, Candy -murmuró deteniéndose en la puerta y levantando una ceja al ver toda la ropa colorida que llenaba la cama-. ¿Te vas a mudar? Además, me pareció oír voces.-dijo el mirando a su alrededor, conteniendo las risas.

Candy se puso la mano en la cadera.-Estaba hablando sola, algo que hago frecuentemente. A lo mejor deberías tenerlo en cuenta si insistes en seguir casado conmigo. Y estoy intentando decidir qué ponerme esta noche. A lo mejor también deberías tener en cuenta que a veces tardo días en decidir qué ponerme.

Eso no es extraño en las mujeres.-dijo en tono irónico.

Puede. De todos modos yo no pienso cambiar. -Candy volteo la mirada hacia el espejo.

No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Por otro lado… -Terry se acercó a la cama y tomó un vestido.-los maridos pueden ser útiles en momentos así. Creo que nunca te he visto con éste. –enseñándoselo. Era un vestido gris recto de manga larga y el cuello tenía un pequeño adorno hecho con encaje, y hasta la parte del busto era descotado y los puños también estaban adornados con encaje blanco.

Es curioso -dijo Candy-. Casi... -se calló de pronto.

¿Casi te habías decido por este vestido? -terminó Terry.-Entonces también estoy seguro de que cambiarás de opinión.

No soy tan estúpida.

¿Entonces por qué no te lo pruebas?- dijo entregándoselo.

¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-dijo Candy mientras observaba el vestido.

Así podríamos estar seguros de que es el vestido apropiado para la ocasión. Es la primera vez que nos invitan como pareja.-el le guiño el ojo.

Ya lo sé -declaró Candy irónica.

¿Es eso por lo que estás un poco nerviosa?-le pregunto Terry.-No deberías estarlo. Los dos conocemos a los Gardiner desde siempre.

¿Quién ha dicho que esté nerviosa? –dijo Candy con frialdad.

_Antes moriría que admitir que en verdad lo estaba ante la idea de tener que desfilar con Terry como Candy de Grandchester frente a unas personas que conocía de toda la vida._-De todos modos, si lo estoy no es sin motivo.-añadió.-Me siento... me siento como un potro a punto de ir a una exhibición.

Terry se apartó de la cama y se sentó en el sillón de terciopelo rosa.-A veces me recuerdas a un potro de largas piernas.-dijo riendo ¿Por qué no te pruebas el vestido para que pueda darte mi opinión?

Ella lo observo por uno segundos.-No contigo ahí sentado.-apunto hacia el.

Él miró sus vaqueros y jersey. -Supongo que llevarás ropa interior. Le dio otro escrutinio pero esta ves su mirada era atrevida y con deseo.

Candy enrojeció por la forma como Terry la veía.-Claro que sí, pero no voy a enseñártela -dijo ella muy digna.

¿Es... especialmente descarada?-le dedico una sonrisita mas que encantadora.

No lo es. Bueno... -Candy vacilo.-toda la ropa interior es siempre...

¿Sugerente? -preguntó mirándola con picardía.

candy frunció el ceño.-Terry, esta conversación no me parece apropiada. Aunque en el fondo a ella le gustaba como Terry la veía, podía percibir la pasión y el deseo que ella estaba despertando en el.

A mí me parece que sí, al menos entre un marido y su mujer. Pero si prefieres cambiarte en el cuarto de baño, no me importa. -añadió sin moverse de su posición relajada.

Candy murmuró algo y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Pero cuando se quitó los vaqueros y el jersey, se miró al espejo con su bonita ropa interior blanca con lacitos rojos y sintió un escalofrío. ¿Qué le parecería su aspecto a un hombre de mundo y experimentado como Terrence Grandchester? Y de pronto, Candy sintió deseos de salir tal como estaba. Era la oportunidad perfecta para...

Entonces se ruborizó, dejó de mirarse y se puso el vestido gris a toda prisa.-¡Ya está!-anunció saliendo del cuarto de baño y haciendo un par de piruetas delante de él.-Creo que hemos acertado con el vestido, Terry. Estoy segura de que los Gardiner lo aprobarán, ya que son extremadamente remilgados y recatados, ¿verdad? Aunque me encantan de todos modos. Y estoy segura de que el conservador Coronel Howard también estará, así que me lo pondré.

Durante unos instantes, Terry se quedó mirándola fijamente, y ella estuvo segura de que él supo por qué no dejaba de hablar tan nerviosa. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron.

Él se levantó, no dijo nada y alisó el adorno de encaje dejando que su mirada bajara por el vestido que le llegaba justo sobre las rodillas. Pero antes su mirada se detuvo en los bustos de ella, una deliciosa idea cruzo por su mente pero decidió guardarse eso para el.-Sí, querida Candy, es un modelo modesto y recatado. Pero aun así se te ve joven, preciosa e infinitamente deseable, y estoy seguro de que el Coronel Howard y los Gardiner también lo verán.-le dedico una bellas sonrisa.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Sentía las manos de Terry en sus hombros como si le quemaran a través de la tela, igual que veía todo lo que la atraía de él... Su cuerpo alto y fuerte, los ojos azul verdoso e inteligentes...su vista se poso en su boca queriendo volver a probar una ves mas esos ricos labios…-¿Se me ve así?-tragó saliva y siguió apresurada.-Bueno, no sé qué otra cosa ponerme. Los demás vestidos son menos...

Candy. -Terry le puso el dedo índice en los labios y por un instante sintió la caricia que el, le daba a sus labios.-El vestido está bien. Es perfecto. Pero a ti te sentaría bien hasta un saco de patatas. -sonrió suavemente.-Bueno, ahora es mi turno… y se aparto de ella.-tengo que ir a cambiarme.

Después en el auto

Estás muy callada, Candy -observó Terry cuando llevaban recorridos un par de kilómetros.

Lo siento.-su mirada se poso en el vidrio de la ventana.

Me tienes preocupado. -mirándola de ves en cuando, y al mismo tiempo hacia la carretera.

Candy se movió inquieta y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Terry si le dijera que él la tenía a ella preocupada.

No es nada. Estoy cansada. Jugar a ser esposa es muy cansado, Terry -dijo, y se arrepintió al momento.

Pero él no hizo el comentario burlón que ella esperó. Siguió conduciendo en silencio aunque pisó el acelerador mientras ella lo miraba con curiosidad.

Entonces, de pronto apareció en la carretera frente a ellos una sombra oscura. Terry se asusto y trato de maniobrar el Land Rover tuning, pero no pudo lograrlo, porque ya el auto estaba girando, saliéndose de la carretera y golpeando una enorme roca.

CONTINUARA…

Hola a cada de mis queridas lectoras:

**Jennifer:** hola gracias por leer esta historia, pero debo decirte que no es 100% mía es una adaptación de una novela romántica q me encanto y la lleve a un terrycandy fics jajaja claro no te niego q he puesto y quitado algunas palabritas. Pero muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me encanto, saludos y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios.

**Molodya: **gracias por leerme, y tratare de subir deprisa los capítulos jajaja y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios.

**G****alaxy: **amiga gracias por tus comentarios, me emociona saber que sigues aun la historia, y te tiene atrapada. Espero leer un comentario tuyo jajaja.

**Raqhu: **gracias por tus buenos deseos y por seguir la historia. Espero q me dejes saber si este capitulo al igual q el otro te gusto.

**Liblula, Tp y oligranchester: **gracias a ustedes también por sus comentarios me encanta saber que les gusta mucho esta adaptación, que con gusto se las traigo, tratare de actualizarles pronto para que no se angustien tanto jajaja, de verdad les agradezco a cada una de ustedes sus comentarios que me han dejado y también a todas las que no lo dejan pero de igualmente la lee. Les dejo besos y abrazos y cuídense mucho, hasta el próximo…


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Candy volvió en si al instante, solo tuvo algunos raspones en los brazos.

Oh, no, Terry! ¿Estás bien? ¡Oh, no! -Candy como pudo se arrodilló con dificultad en el asiento y buscó el pulso en su cuello. En esas carreteras pequeñas era normal que un canguro u otro animal saltaran delante de los vehículos.

Candy encontró el pulso.-Oh, que no se haya fracturado el cráneo ni nada así.

Tras los primeros momentos de pánico, ella se calmó. Todo lo que podía hacer era ponerle lo más cómodo posible. Le echó hacia atrás para que su cabeza descansara en el reposacabezas. Tenía un moretón en la sien y algo de sangre, Candy decidió aplicarle una compresa de agua fría con la botella que todos los vehículos llevaban en el maletero.

Así que salió, como pudo con mucha dificulta, tomó la botella y subió lo más rápido que pudo, porque hacía mucho frío y necesitaba atender esa herida en la sien de Terry.

Mientras le limpiaba la herida con mucha delicadeza podía admirar mejor a Terry acariciaba su cara con tanto amor y delicadeza, pero no dejaba de estar preocupada.-_Terry que hago sin ti, porque no respondes, te amo y me volvería loca si algo te llegara a pasar_.-le dio un beso en la boca.

Para su suerte el accidente no paso a mayores, solo esperaba que esa herida no fuera de gravedad y por la reacción favorable de Terry.

Terry tardó media hora en recuperar el conocimiento. Treinta minutos durante los cuales aumentó el frío en el interior del vehículo, que además se resistió a todos los intentos de Candy por arrancar para poder poner la calefacción. Así que ella dejó de aplicarle el agua fría por unos momentos y se concentró sólo en mantenerlo caliente. Treinta minutos que le parecieron horas y durante los cuales Candy se sintió de manera extraña por dos razones. Por el miedo de que él estuviera gravemente herido, ya que no reaccionaba y la libertad de poder disfrutar de estar con él, mirarlo a su antojo, sin tener que ocultarle nada, y recitarles palabras al oído de amor.

_¡Oh, no! No tenía sentido fingir que no se había enamorado de él, ¿verdad?_

Candy tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y le rodeaba con los brazos cuando Terry abrió los ojos.

¿Candy? ¿Eres tú?.-hiso un gesto de dolor.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón, de solo escuchar de nuevo su nombre en su boca-Sí, soy yo.-se enderezó.-Intento mantenerte caliente. Te golpeaste en la cabeza. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Él volvió a abrazarla.-Fatal.

Terry -ella intentó apartarse.

Sobreviviré -Terry sonrió y no la dejó moverse-. Pero no me apetece soltarte.

¿Estás seguro de que no te has fracturado el cráneo o algo así?.-lo vio con angustia.

Seguro. Ya recuerdo todo. ¿Está muy mal el Land Rover?

Si y ni siquiera arranca. Giramos y chocamos con una gran roca...

¿Estás bien tú, Candy? -la apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos.

Sí, solo tuve unos pequeños raspones, nada de que preocuparse. No entiendo como sobrevivimos a esto.

Si, pero se te ve pálida.

Estaba... preocupada.- y tomo la mano de el.

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

Media hora. Te he puesto agua fría en la frente pero pensé que podrías sufrir hipotermia, porque hace muchísimo frío.

Terry levantó una mano y se tocó el moretón en la sien, poniendo gesto de dolor. Pero sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Candy.

Gracias, me siento como un idiota -se puso recto-. Estaba conduciendo demasiado deprisa... Bueno, veamos si podemos salir de aquí.

Terry vio si su teléfono estaba en buenas condiciones e hizo una llamada para que una grúa viniera por ellos, unas horas mas tardes estaban de vuelta a Dalkeith.

Terry, ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Candy de nuevo cuando entraron en la cocina.-Se te ve fatal.

Nada que no pueda curar un par de aspirinas, un té y una noche de sueño. ¿Qué es esto? -tomó un trozo de tela con pequeñas flores azules de la mano de Candy.

Oh, es un trozo de mi enagua. Era lo único que se me ocurrió para usar de

Compresa. -Candy lo vio con extrañeza.

Ya... pensé que podía ser... No me mires así..-dijo Terry divertido.

¿Cómo?-esta se cruzo de brazos.

Como si quisieras echarme otro sermón por hablar de tu ropa interior.

candy enrojeció.-Si estás seguro de que no puedo hacer nada más por ti, creo que me iré a la cama -gruñó.

Buena idea -dijo él con cierta ironía.

Candy murmuró las buenas noches y se marchó deprisa. Pero en cuanto se echó en la cama, el estado agitado de su corazón no la ayudó precisamente a dormir bien.

Terry se fue a su habitación y mientras se quitaba la ropa pensaba en lo estúpido que fue.-_como pude poner en riesgo la vida así de ella, que estúpido e idiota fui por conducir de esa manera, y después dejándola que me atendiera, me hubiese dejado allí sin contemplación porque me lo merecía, no merezco ser tratado bien después de lo que hice, por culpa de mi maldito mal genio. -_Y lo menos que pudo hacer esa noche fue dormir, primero, por el dolor que no se le quitaba y segundo recriminándose la falta cometida, por idiota.

Y en cuanto a los días siguientes, tampoco ayudó que él no estuviera de buen humor. Trataba de cualquier modo estar alegado de Candy.

Es su cabeza -declaró Adrian filosóficamente cuando Terry le riñó por una tontería.

Sí, es su cabeza -añadió Shirley. Acariciando el rostro se su hijo.

Bueno, pues podría ir al médico -opinó Candy_.- no ha querido ni que me le acerque_.- dijo esto para ella, con mirada triste.

Estoy segura de que no es nada grave -dijo Shirley-. Pero un golpe así puede dar dolor de cabeza durante un par de días. ¡Pensaré en algo especial para cenar!

Y yo me mantendré apartado de su camino -decidió Adrian.

Dos días después del accidente, Sasha fue a comer a Dalkeith. Terry estaba mucho mejor pero aún tenía el moretón, lo que hizo que Sasha empezara a hacer preguntas.

Terry le explicó brevemente el accidente y luego le llamaron por teléfono.

Sasha aprovecho que Terry salió del comedor, para molestar a Candy. -Espero que lo estés cuidando, Candy -dijo Sasha maliciosa.

¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hago? -preguntó Candy con frialdad.

Nada -murmuró Sasha-. Son una de esas cosas que se dicen. Pero pensándolo bien, la última vez que los vi juntos no estaban... y se puso pensativa.-bueno, en gran armonía. -y rio.

Candy apretó los dientes.-Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, Sasha.

¡Oh, lo siento! Vaya, ya te he molestado.-dijo mientras degustaba la comida y le sonreía con malicia.

Yo te diré lo que debería molestarte a ti.-dijo Candy con ceño fruncido.-El hecho de que no tendrías valor para decir estas cosas si Terry estuviera aquí.

¿Valor para decir qué? -preguntó Terry entrando en ese momento.

Se produjo un corto silencio. -Nada -dijo Candy viendo a Sasha con ojos furioso.

Si las dos estaban peleando ¿les importaría dejarlo?-Terry vio a Candy y luego se dirigió a Sasha.- tenemos mucho que discutir Sasha y apreciaría si te concentraras mas en el trabajo.

Sasha enrojeció, pero Candy le sonrió dulcemente, y sonrió de igual modo a su marido.

Nos hemos quedado apabulladas, Terry -dijo Candy muy seria-. ¿No crees que deberíamos escribir cien veces que no debemos pelearnos?

Terry la miró con dureza.-No hace mucho que has dejado el colegio, ¿verdad, Candy?

Si Sasha no hubiera estado allí, Candy le habría echado por encima su plato de sopa.

No sé por qué, pero parece que he perdido el apetito, así que los dejaré para que tengan una discusión de adultos.- puso gesto pensativo.-Sí, será mejor, porque, para ser sincera, los dos adultos son un aburrimiento. ¡Qué se diviertan!-Se levantó y se marchó todo lo alegremente que pudo.

Pero cuando Terry la encontró en los establos diez minutos después, Candy estaba llorando de furia y angustia mientras usaba una horca con considerable energía para echar heno limpio a un establo vacío.

Fue la sombra de Terry en el suelo del establo lo que la sobresaltó. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y se giró hacia él.

Candy... -Terry intentó quitarle la horca de la mano y ella se resistió-. No seas idiota, te harás daño moviéndola de ese modo.

Ella se resistió más, pero tras un pequeño forcejeó, Terry se la quitó y la apoyó contra la pared. Candy lo miró furiosa y se sentó en una bala de heno.

¡De acuerdo, adelante! Estoy segura de que has venido a decirme de nuevo lo infantil que soy.

No, pero te avisé una vez, Candy, de que podrías pelear conmigo todo lo que quisieras en privado. Pero en público sería algo diferente.

¡Pelear contigo! ¡Tú empezaste! Y te diré algo, Terrence Grandchester... A mí tampoco me gustan las peleas en público, pero yo no aguantaré ser insultada delante de alguien. Tienes suerte de que no te haya echado por encima un plato de sopa.

Pues para alguien que no le gusta, lo haces con bastante frecuencia.-dijo Terry con su inusual ironía.

Sólo cuando me provocan -declaró Candy orgullosa.- «Si las dos se estaban peleando...» dijo imitando la voz te Terry-. ¿Quién te crees que eres? Si realmente quieres una esposa, será mejor que empieces a tratarme como a una.

Si yo te estuviera tratando como a una esposa -dijo él despacio-, esto no estaría sucediendo -sonrió-. Pero tengo que reconocer tu valor. También empiezo a preguntarme cómo pudo tu padre contigo, por no mencionar a tus profesores.

Candy lo miró fijamente.

Te odio, Terry.-susurró.-Estuve loca por pensar... -se calló.

¿Pensar qué?-se le acerco mas.

Nada -se levantó pero él bloqueaba su camino-. ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó cansada.

¿Qué te dijo ella?

¿Te refieres... ?-mirándolo a los ojos con extrañeza.

Me refiero a Sasha -dijo limpiándole una lágrima de la cara y dejando sus dedos en la barbilla.

Candy experimentó varias emociones, pero habló con dignidad.

No voy a contártelo Terry. Me las arreglé bien sola.

¿Hasta que yo metí la pata?-puso cara inocente.

Sí.

¿Tenia algo que ver con el hecho de que... no nos llevamos bien siempre?-volvió a preguntar el.

Pero Candy se negó a hablar, aunque no dejó de mirarlo.

Tras un rato él sonrió, le dio un suave beso en los labios y le soltó la barbilla.

Eres una esposa orgullosa y testaruda. He enviado a Sasha a Riverbend y le he echado un sermón.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos, por sentir de nuevo las carisias de los labios de Terry una vez más. Y porque le llamo mucho la atención, saber lo que Terry hizo con sasha.-¿Por qué?.-pregunto ella queriendo indagar mas sobre lo sucedido con Sasha.

¿Por qué? Tú eres mi esposa, y ella es sólo mi ayudante.-dijo el con un bella sonrisa en los labios.

Si ése es el caso, ¿por qué... ?

¿Por qué dije esas palabras fatales sobre que las dos peleaban? -se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, Candy, he de ser sincero y confesarte que hay veces en las que no es fácil jugar a ser un marido -dijo mirándola de arriba abajo de forma significativa.

Ella enrojeció.-¿Es por eso por lo que... que has estado de malhumor estos días, y no por tu cabeza? -susurró.

Bueno, mi cabeza no ha ayudado tampoco -admitió él divertido.-pero no es solo eso, sino que…-mejor se callo. No quería volver a recordar lo del accidente.

Candy lo observo por un momento y decidió mantenerse al margen.-No... No me di cuenta -dijo Candy confundida-. Pero ahora sí, y no sé qué hacer al respecto. No puedo... de pronto... acostarme contigo. ¡Hace un momento pensaba que te odiaba!

¿Y ahora? -preguntó él con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

Aún no te he perdonado del todo. Sigo molesta.

¿Entonces por qué no abordamos las cosas desde un ángulo distinto?

Ella frunció el ceño.-¿A qué te refieres?

Empezamos esta semana con cierta armonía, volvamos a lo mismo, y olvidándonos de todo lo sucedido, De acuerdo?

Bien -Candy le dio la mano- ¿Y ahora podemos terminar nuestro almuerzo? No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre.-dijo ella sonriendo.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Volver a la armonía olvidándose de todo lo malo.

Adrian pasaba unas horas cada día en el huerto y en el gallinero, reparando los daños que causó, y era recompensado por sus esfuerzos cada día con una vuelta en avión por la propiedad o un paseo en tractor. Candy tomó de nuevo parte en esas expediciones, y Shirley, al ver a su hijo más feliz que en toda su vida, limpiaba y ordenaba, lavaba y planchaba con eficacia y cocinaba de maravilla. Incluso empezó a perder su mirada angustiada.

Pero Candy sabía que no podían seguir así siempre, que ella tendría que tomar una decisión y admitir que esos momentos de armonía con Terry eran casi irresistibles. ¿Dónde estaba su hostilidad? Quizá en su subconsciente siempre se hubiera sentido fascinada pero Terry.

Pensó que siempre debió de estar un poco enamorada de él, y toda la furia la causaba su orgullo herido más que otra cosa, porque él no la amaba del mismo modo. ¿Qué sería peor, estar casada con un hombre al que ella odiara o estar casada con un hombre al que amara y no le correspondiera? ¿Y si se decidía a aceptar eso, cómo se daba ese último paso... ? Fue irónico que lo que al final la ayudó fue también la causa de que Terrence Grandchester no la amara como ella creía amarlo a él...Candy una vez le había soltado el nombre de Susana Marlowe, con la que Terry tuvo una larga relación. Luego, Susana se casó con un hombre mayor muy rico y dos veces divorciado. Pero lo que Candy no esperó fue encontrarse a Susana Marlowe ahora de Mariden en carne y hueso en Riverbend.

**Flash back**

_Habían llevado a Adrian y a Shirley a ver los potros que pronto se venderían. Shirley estaba nerviosa porque era la primera vez que volaba. Terry llamó a Sasha para decirle que iría. Cuando llegaron, había otra avioneta en la pista. Terry se quedó mirándola con el ce__ño fruncido... era la de los Mariden._

_Todos se reunieron en la oficina. Sasha parecía confundida.-Oh, terry-dijo cuando él apareció-. Yo... bueno... aquí, el señor Mariden... está muy interesado en la potrilla de Cawnpore y me llamó diciéndome que venía a verla._

_No pasa nada, Sasha -terry se dirigió a la pareja en la habitació, Tim ¿Cómo están? No sé si conocen a Candy._

_Candy pensó que Susana de Mari__den seguía siendo preciosa. De unos treinta años, blanca, rubia y elegante, igual que cuando la vio unos años antes._

_Sí.-Susana se adelantó.-__Nos vimos una vez, Candy. ¿Lo recuerdas? Tim -se giró a su marido.-Te presento a Candy de Dalkeith, la vecina de Terry._

_Se hizo un silencio. Sasha cerró los ojos._

_Candy y yo nos casamos hace un par de meses, Susana.-explicó Terry con suavidad. Tomando la mano de su esposa la cual beso._

_Susana__ lo miró perpleja, pero en seguida cambió su expresión.-Oh, llevamos fuera del país tanto tiempo... les deseo la mayor felicidad, ¿verdad, Tim? -dijo girándose a su marido y dándole la mano._

**Fin del Flash back**

¿Terry?

Hmm.-dijo el sin mayor atención

Esa tarde, estaban sentados en la biblioteca después de cenar, costumbre que habían empezado a adquirir desde hacía unos días. Estaba lloviendo de nuevo.

Creo que deberías hablarme de Susana de Mariden.

Él estiró las piernas y miró al fuego.-¿Qué quieres saber?

¿Por qué no se casó contigo? ¿Por qué pareció... algo triste? ¿Por qué no pudo ocultar lo que le sorprendió nuestro matrimonio? ¿Y por qué, teniendo en cuenta el pasado, su marido la ha llevado a Riverbend?-lo cuestiono Candy

Terry la miró.- y dijo divertido.-son muchas preguntas.

Terry por favor no empieces con tus ironías.

Esta bien no te molestes.-puso cara inocente.-En primer lugar, la potrilla de Cawnpore es la mejor de todos. Da señales de una fabulosa adaptación, tiene una maravillosa sangre por el lado femenino de su familia... tanto que le he puesto un precio tan alto que incluso a Tim Mariden le va a resultar difícil pagarlo.

Si ése es el caso, ¿por qué la quieres vender?-pregunto ella con extrañeza.

Terry se encogió de hombros.-Yo tengo a su madre y a su abuela y a Cawnpore, un gran semental, así que se podría decir que no pierdo nada. Los genes siguen aquí, en Riverbend. No se puede saber todo con seguridad. Podría quedarme con la potrilla y que algo fuera malo enfermara. Sucede continuamente con los caballos.

Supongo que es lógico. ¿Pero por qué la iba a querer Tim Mariden de ti?-siguió preguntando Candy.

Terry sonrió.-Es un hombre que adora las carreras. Los caballos lo son todo para él.

¿Incluso para que su esposa pase por... una experiencia así?.-esta ves candy puso ceño fruncido.

¿Qué te hace pensar que lo pasó mal? Susana y yo rompimos hace dos años.

Candy vaciló.-¿Por qué? Y no lo pregunto porque quiera cotillear.

¿No?-dijo el concierta ironía.

No. Pero mi intuición me dice que podría tener algo que ver con que te hayas casado conmigo. ¿Entonces por qué debo estar en la ignorancia? -preguntó mirándolo desafiante.

Él sonrió distraído.-Muy bien, te lo diré. Susana descubrió que no podría tener hijos.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.-¿Y entonces no se casó contigo y lo hizo con un hombre que ya tenía familia? ¡Oh, es muy triste, Terry!

No te pases, Candy. No es tan dramático.

¡Debió de serlo! Cuando dos personas se quieren de verdad...

Déjate de cuentos de hadas, Candy.

Pero ella pareció tan... atormentada durante unos instantes...

Terry no dijo nada y su expresión fue indescifrable mientras miraba al fuego.

Y tú nunca la has perdonado, Terry. ¿Verdad?-viendo fijamente cada movimiento de el.

Él la miró.-Claro que sí -dijo impaciente-. La tristeza que viste en ella posiblemente tiene que ver con no tener niños.

Yo... -candy lo miró confundida-. No sé nada de eso, pero, ¿estás seguro de que no te casaste conmigo porque te daba igual con quien te casaras... después de haber estado con ella?

Candy -Terry la miró fijamente-. Si ése fuera el caso, que me hubiera casado porque sí, ¿no crees que habría podido encontrar una candidata más sumisa?

Posiblemente, pero no olvides que yo tenía la otra mitad de Dalkeith.

Eso es cierto. Así que eres única en varios aspectos.-rio el

Tampoco me gusta que te casaras porque era lo más práctico -dijo Candy con amargura-. ¡Eso fue lo que tú me dijiste?

Mis disculpas. Si te hubiera dicho que era porque una vez fuimos amigos, ¿cómo te habría sentado?

Posiblemente mejor.-dijo ella.

¿Pero lo habrías admitido?-el no apartaba los ojos de ella.

Ella abrió la boca, la cerró y enrojeció.-No sé qué intentas demostrar, Terry. Pero los hechos son que estamos atrapados en un matrimonio sin amor, ¡y estoy empezando a ver la razón!

Candy, nunca he negado lo práctico de nuestro matrimonio. Pero aún no se ha puesto a prueba el amor.-dijo eso con doble sentido.-Te he dicho que desde mi punto de vista es un compromiso, no un milagro. Cuando lo intentes, me entenderás. Se puso de pie y se estiró-. Y aquí termina la lección, pero quizás pueda decir algo más. El romance, la luna y las declaraciones de amor eterno están muy bien. No esperaría que tú vivieras siempre sin esas cosas sonrió.-Tú no. Pero hay mucho más en ello. Así que no seas mordaz al referirte a lo práctico. Ya que a menudo sirve para construir algo fuerte y duradero, porque precisamente hay una base donde construirlo.

Candy frunció el ceño.-¿Por qué yo no?

¿De qué hablas?-pregunto el con extrañeza.

¿Por qué no esperas que yo no viva sin todas esas cosas sobre las que has hablado con ironía?.-finalizo ella.

¿No eres tú la candice por la que un hombre voló en avión por todo Sidney llevando una pancarta en la que pedía que te casaras con él?-rio el

Los ojos de Candy brillaron de indignación.-¡No es justo que me culpes por eso! ¡Yo no le di ningún motivo para que decidiera hacerlo!

Él hizo una mueca.-A lo mejor no. Recuerdo los periódicos diciendo que eras cruel porque lo rechazaste –sonrió.- Pero debes admitir que has recibido muchos gestos románticos.

Sí. Y a lo mejor no te has dado cuenta de que yo no acepté ninguno.

Sólo tienes veinte años.-dijo Terry.

Sí, pero no soy tonta -dijo candy poniéndose de pie.

Terry estudió su postura valiente. Se fijó en su cabello suelto, y finalmente en su rostro. Y entonces ella aguantó la respiración, sintiendo algo que se estaba volviendo familiar recorrer su cuerpo, una sensación temblorosa de anticipación. No, él no podía hacerle eso. ¡No cuando acababa de hablarle de Susana! Candy apartó la mirada, confundida.

Dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la puerta, rezando para que él no adivinara el esfuerzo que le estaba costando parecer completamente normal.

Durante los días siguientes, Candy sintió que Terry estaba reservado y preocupado. De hecho pasó mucho tiempo en Riverbend, para disgusto de Adrian. Y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto le habría afectado ese encuentro inesperado con Susana. También recordó que él nunca había negado estar enamorado de Susana. Todo encajaba, ¿no? Tenía que ser eso. Un hombre no se casaba con una mujer como él había hecho con ella a menos que hubiera una razón detrás. ¿Qué podía hacer ella entonces? Candy se comía la cabeza una y otra ves pensando que Terry amaba a otra. Tenia que hacer algo. Pero que? se volvía a preguntar.

Lo que hizo fue bastante inesperado, y todo ocurrió una tarde, de repente...

Estaba sentada al piano tocando a Chopin cuando entró Terry. Candy no lo había visto desde hacía dos días. Llegó después de cenar. Shirley le guardó la comida caliente y él se la tomó en la cocina mientras charlaba con Adrian.

Candy se quedó un rato y luego entró en la biblioteca y empezó a tocar suavemente. Levantó la cabeza cuando él cerró la puerta y se le encogió el corazón. Terry llevaba vaqueros y un jersey negro, y tenía el rostro cansado, el pelo alborotado y una expresión vacía en los ojos.

¿Qué ocurre, candy?-le pregunto Terry.

Nada. Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

¿Por qué?

Pareces cansado y triste, eso es todo.

Él se encogió de hombros.-Estoy cansado. Preparar veinticinco potros para la venta es agotador. -se sentó en un sillón.-Toca algo más. ¿Por qué tocas tan bien?

La Madre maría, en el colegio, me enseñó. Solía atarme al taburete del piano.., bueno, no realmente, pero era una persona muy decidida, y al final consiguió que me gustara.

¿Fue tu profesora de música?-quiso saber el, muy interesado.

Fue mucho más que eso. Era la directora del colegio. Y a veces era mi peor pesadilla.- rio.-pero mirando al pasado, veo que era muy inteligente, y siempre la admiraré.

Terry no dijo nada y ella se puso a tocar, recordando a la Madre maría, una monja un poco autoritaria pero con ideas muy claras sobre una increíble cantidad de temas.

Cuando llevaba casi una hora tocando, Candy empezó a preguntarse si él se habría quedado dormido. Pero cuando cerró suavemente el piano .y se levantó, vio que no era así.

Lo siento -se disculpó-. Estoy muy cansado y eso era muy... relajante.

Candy vaciló antes de sentarse frente a él.-Es extraño que lo digas. Siento no poder ofrecerte el tipo de relajación más convencional que se supone que proporcionan las esposas. Pero no creo que sirviera de nada intentar ser una sustituta esta noche, ¿verdad?

La boca de Terry se endureció, pero se forzó a relajarse de nuevo.

¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Susana?

Sí -admitió Candy.-pero quizá te sorprendiera todo lo que pienso del tema.

Bien, sorpréndeme.-dijo Terry

¿Podrías creer que pienso que yo podría ser una buena esposa, modesta y trabajadora? Y no te rías.

No -dijo él frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

Supongo que últimamente.

Bien... ¿Y qué sugieres?-quiso saber el

Eso depende te ti. Me refiero... a si aún crees que podría funcionar.-dijo mirándolo seriamente a los ojos.

Nunca he cambiado de opinión respecto a eso Candy, no irás a sacrificarte por tu dramática versión de lo que sucedió con Susana, ¿verdad?

No mientras ella siga cerca de ti. Bueno, tú me dijiste que hay un momento en el que las personas han de sacar el mejor provecho de las cosas. -lo miró con

orgullo.- Ahora mismo me siento toda una mujer posiblemente por primera vez en mi vida. -añadió nerviosa.-Y estoy empezando a entender cuáles son mis opciones: irme de aquí, o intentar construir algo de valor contigo. Y supongo que si tuviera el valor para marcharme, lo habría hecho al principio. Y aunque tú no pudieras amarme como amaste a Susana, sí te importo es suficiente. Así que tienes razón. Puede salir algo de aquí.

¿Y si el modo en que yo te ame no alcanza tus expectativas?-pregunto el.

¿Te refieres a si yo me enamoro de ti pero no sucede lo mismo contigo? Entonces yo tendría que volcarme en Dalkeith y tú tendrías que darme hijos, Terry. Pero hay una cosa que he decirte antes de que te decidas. -vaciló y respiró

Profundamente.-Es una de las razones por las que esta decisión ha sido tan difícil para mí... No sé si me creerás, pero no tengo mucha experiencia haciendo el amor. De hecho... nunca lo he hecho.- enrojeció ella.

Lo sé.-dijo el viéndola fijamente.

Pero Candy no presto mucha atención y siguió hablando.-si eso altera tu decisión, lo entiendo, claro... pero, luego recordó que Terry dijo algo y pregunto incrédula ¿Qué has dicho?

Terry rio y le dijo.-Sé que eres virgen, Candy.

¿Pero... cómo puedes saberlo?.- volvió a pregunta incrédula.

Porque tu inocencia en estos asuntos es obvia.- el le dio un pequeño golpecito en la nariz con su dedo índice y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

Candy se quedo boca abierta.-¿Y todo lo que has dicho los días pasados? -preguntó Candy.

Me apetecía seguir la corriente de todo lo que decías con tanto valor. Pero también... te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre he sentido respeto por ti, Candy.

Respeto! -murmuró atontada.-¿Y qué hay de la propuesta de matrimonio colgada de un avión? Y he tenido bastantes novios...

Sí, pero sigue siendo obvio que eres una mujer encantadora que no se ha entregado a nadie.

Oh –Candy hizo una mueca-. ¡Esto es humillante!

Al contrario. Es algo para enorgullecerse.

¿Así que no importa?-quiso saber ella con interés

¿Por qué iba a importarme?

Bueno, yo podría ser frígida. Y no entiendo por qué elegiste casarte con una virgen en lugar de con alguien que pudiera conocer mejor... ¡bueno, todas las

cosas!.-terminó indignada.

Él se enderezó y la vio fijamente-No eres frígida, Candy.

¡Eso suena terriblemente machista!-ella se molesto.

Puede -dijo él impaciente-. Pero es cierto, créeme.

¿Saben tanto los hombres de las mujeres? -preguntó confundida de nuevo.

Él se encogió de hombros.-No lo sé. Y tú eres la única mujer de la que estamos hablando. No soy un experto en el tema. A lo que me refiero es que soy unos años mayor y tengo más experiencia.

Ella lo miró fijamente unos instantes.-¿Sabes qué me gustaría? –Murmuró.- En este momento me gustaría estar planeando ser una esposa modesta y trabajadora para alguien que no tuviera necesariamente experiencia pero que me amara tanto que no importara.

Es extraño... Yo también lo pienso ahora.

Terry...-ella se sorprendió.

Pero él se levantó, se acercó a ella y extendió la mano.

Candy, aún podrías aceptar mi oferta... Una vez hablaste de anulación -le dio la mano y la puso de pie.-Si eso es realmente lo que quieres hacer...

Ella no se dio cuenta del miedo que asomó a sus ojos.-Es porque has vuelto a ver a Susana... Es por eso.

Candy cuando entenderás que, aquello terminó. Yo...

Pero ella no le dejó continuar. Habló llevada por el miedo.

Bueno, a lo mejor si tú no puedes tenerla a ella y yo no puedo tener... a una persona imaginaria que podría no existir nunca, los dos podríamos consolarnos mutuamente, ¿No te parece?

Podríamos intentarlo -dijo él muy serio.

Bien...-Ella no siguió, porque él le puso un dedo en los labios.

Creo que ya hemos dicho todo lo que se puede decir sobre el tema. Ha llegado el momento ahora de dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Así.-La abrazó y empezó a besarla con pasión pero sobretodo con amor, era como el primer beso que se dieron días atrás, pero cargado mas de amor y deseo, ese beso se hizo lento pero a la ves mas intenso, candy podía sentir la caricia que Terry le daba con su lengua, ella volvió a sentirlo y le gusto se sentía en las nubes, ese hombre la enloquecía, mientras Terry también se sentía en las nubes, ella también lo traía loco le gustaba, la amaba, y eso se lo estaba demostrando en ese beso tan apasionado.

Un rato después, cuando se apartó, Candy se dio cuenta de que sus labios y sus manos se habían quedado grabados en su mente una vez más. Fue una revelación que no esperó. Pensó que ese beso era y seria el mejor que volvía a recibir en su vida. Pero fue mucho más. Lo miró con la respiración agitada, sin querer que la soltara. Las manos de Terry bajaron por su espalda y se metieron bajo la falda, deslizándose por las caderas, apenas cubiertas por unas diminutas braguitas de seda.

Ella se estremeció, y él la abrazó más. Candy sintió una atracción sensual que la sorprendió y la llenó de una mezcla de añoranza y excitación... y supo que no quería estar en otro lugar que no fueran los brazos de Terrence Grandchester.

Continuara…

Hola a todas y a cada una de mis lectoras que me han dejando sus comentarios la verdad q estoy contenta porque la historia le esta gustando mucho… espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios q me alegran tanto, aquí les dejo esta otro capitulo. Y como se dieron cuenta estos dos esta mas q enamorados jajaja esperen el próximo capitulo q viene cargados mas de amor y pasión jujuju y sobretodo picante… les dejo un beso y un abrazo a todas se les aprecia mucho…=)


	8. Chapter 8

**¡ATENCION ANTES DE LEER****, DEBEN TENER EN CUENTA QUE ESTE CAPITULO TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL, QUE PUEDEN SER OFENCIVO!**

**CAPITULO 8**

Terry se puso a mirarle la boca, los labios, con un intenso deseo lo que la hizo temblar de nuevo, y entonces bajó las manos por su cuello y le desabrochó dos botones.

Ella gimió, pensando que era injusto que él despertara semejantes sensaciones en ella, aunque debía reconocer que era algo que llevaba tiempo creciendo en su interior.

¿Qué estás pensando ahora mismo? -susurró Terry.

Aún creo que deberíamos esperar hasta...

No, ahora. Esto ha durado mucho, y todo irá bien. Te lo prometo.-dijo Terry acariciándola.

Terry -dijo ella enrojeciendo-. ¿Te refieres...?

Sí, ahora, esta noche. –Terry no espero respuesta por parte de ella y actuó rápido, la tomo entre sus brazos, y la llevo a su habitación.

Candy estaba nerviosa, su respiración estaba agitada, nunca se imagino que por fin iba a estar en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

Candy prometo no lastimarte, confía en mi, esta noche te demostrare lo mucho que significas para mi.-dijo Terry mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Candy lo menos que se imagino era una declaración como esa por parte de Terry. Ahora si estaba segura de querer entregarse a el en cuerpo y alma.-si Terry enséñame amarte como se debe.-dijo ella en un susurro.

Terry tomo sus labios con pasión como queriendo exprimir el néctar de sus labios que sabia a gloria, poco a poco fue acariciando por encima de la ropa sus senos que rápido reaccionaron a su toque, Candy no pudo dejar de emitir un gemido, luego bajo sus manos a sus caderas y las acaricio candy tenia los ojos cerrados sintiendo cada caricia dada por Terry eso la hacia estremecer, Terry subió sus manos, le quito la camisa por completo, empezó a besar su blanco cuello, luego su hombro, le quito el sostén, y ella soltó otro gemido, Terry se le quedo mirando por uno segundo los senos, ella no pudo dejar de sonrojarse por el escrutinio tan deseoso que Terry le daba, el le dedico una bella sonrisa de medio lado y luego se mordió el labio, la tomo por la cintura y la deposito en la cama, Candy podía percibir su mirada, esa mirada cargada de pasión y deseo, lo mismo que ella sentía. Terry tomo uno de sus pezones con suavidad lo mordisqueo luego paso su suave lengua por ellos, candy tomo su cabeza y acaricio su cabellera sedosa, se sentía también lo que Terry le hacia en los senos, y en los pezones, sus gemidos eran con regularidad cada ves que Terry le pasaba una y otra ves su lengua por sus senos, el cuello, acariciaba con sus manos esos senos tan suave. -candy eres tan suave y dulce.- decía Terry con vos ronca. Candy solo pudo sonreír, luego ella busco sus labios para sentir sus suaves besos, el la invito a que le quitara la camisa, colocándole las manos de el en su pecho, ella lo hizo con delicadeza, hasta que la saco, luego su camiseta hasta que dejo el torso totalmente desnudo. Candy pudo admirar mejor sus músculos, los toco y se mordió medio labio, eso hizo que Terry se encendiera mas, la agarro del rostro y la beso, mientras que candy, acariciaba su cuerpo musculoso, tanto tiempo deseando hacerlo y lo estaba haciendo esta noche, su cuerpo era firme y cálido. Terry fue descendiendo con suaves besos del cuello hasta su vientre, allí término de quitarle la falda a Candy dejándola con una simple braguita. Terry volvió a observarla.-te ves tan hermosa candy. Ella se enrojeció, pero escuchar lo hermosa que era de los labios de su hombre le encantaba. Luego el beso sus muslos las piernas y sus pies, Candy sonreí y a la ves disfrutaba de esas suaves carisias y besos que su esposo le daba. Candy ya no aguantaba estaba tan excitada que su parte intima ya reclamaba ser poseída. Terry lo sabia.-calma cariño que ya estaré contigo, primero déjame enseñarte los placeres que se dan con besos y carisias. -Terry pasó su mano por la feminidad de Candy, y ella soltó otro gemido, cargado de deseo y de excitación. Terry tomo sus labios de nuevo, después bajo dejando un camino de besos desde su cuello, senos y vientre, con suaves movimiento se fue bajando poco a poco la braguita de Candy, quedando ella completamente desnuda ante los ojos de Terry, este se mordió un labio y con una mirada seductora miro a Candy, ella ya gemía al sentir como Terry la veía, queriendo devorarla con la mirada. El paso su lengua cerca de su fémina. Oh Terry.-dijo Candy, su respiración empezaba a aumentar de ritmo, ella tomo su cabellera al sentir su húmeda lengua una ves mas, luego el fue bajando hasta quedar situado entre su feminidad le separo un poco las piernas y la acaricio con tanto deseo. Candy gemía una y otra ves, se estremecía por cada caricia que Terry le daba en esa parte tan importante. Sus ojos se cerraban solos al sentir el placer tan divino que el le estaba dando, sus manos alcanzaron las sabanas blanca y las apretó mientras se volvía a estremecer y su primer orgasmo llego Candy soltó un gemido y volvió a pronuncia el nombre de Terry y con la respiración acelerada, se sentía en la cima, con solo esa maravillosa caricia. Terry sonreía con satisfacción y le susurro al oído te gusto?

Mucho.- pero ella ya no aguantaba lo necesitaba dentro de su interior. -Terry te necesito.-le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Terry la beso.-y le dijo confía en mi dolerá al principio pero luego sentirás el mejor placer.

Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

El se puso de pies se quito el pantalón y lo que mas le estorbaba en ese momento, Candy en solo verlo desnudo se sonrojo, pero eso era lo que ella deseaba, tener a Terry en cuerpo y alma, y su deseo de ser poseída, se aumento mas. Terry volvió a separar sus piernas y se acostó encima de Candy. Ella al percibir su virilidad no pudo contener otro gemido que salió de su garganta, el la beso con pasión y le dijo ya estas lista.

Si Terry… hazme tuya.

El la penetro pero con cuidado Candy se quejo al sentir un pequeño dolor. Terry le susurro al odio.-tranquila no te are mucho daño.-la beso y para terminar con el dolor de una ves Terry la penetro mas intenso hasta romper la barrera, Candy emitió otro gemido pero de dolor, y sus uñas se encajaron en los hombros de Terry. Terry calmo su dolor con un beso apasionado y luego le dijo. -perdóname cariño, ya lo peor paso ahora disfrutemos del amor, Candy abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, acaricio el guapo rostro de su marido y lo beso con pasión para que continuara, y el ritual del amor empezó, cada movimiento que Terry daba dentro de ella, le sabían a gloria era exquisito nunca pensó que hacer el amor fuera tan rico e emocionante y mas si lo haces con el ser amado, y eso lo estaba empezando a experimentar Candy, Terry era tan delicado y apasionado en esa entrega, que Candy se sentía en las nubes, Candy besaba su cuello, luego paso sus piernas por la cintura de el para que los movimientos de Terry se hicieran mas profundos ella acariciaba su espalda y gemía una y otra ves, Terry aumentaba cada ves los movimientos de adentro a hacia afuera, Candy se sentía en la cima. Terry le encantaba verla estremecerse bajo su cuerpo ese sudor corriendo por su cuello el tomo una vez más sus pezones y los besos. Le dijo al odio a Candy.-eres mía. -Ella asintió con la cabeza.-si si soy tuya. Después de un largo rato disfrutando de cada movimientos, juntos llegaron al clímax, soltando gemidos de placer. Candy se sintió la mujer más dichosa, con la respiración agitada Terry se acostó a su lado, colocando la cabeza de ella en su pecho.

Después de unos minutos de haberse calmado Candy hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro.-Me siento... distinta -dijo ella recostada en su pecho.

Terry acarició su cuerpo esbelto se anderos y la miró a los ojos.-Cuéntamelo.

Me siento como... trasladada. ¿Te suena extraño?

En absoluto -Terry le acarició la mejilla-. Yo también me siento un poco así. Eres increíblemente preciosa.-y le dio un beso en los labios.

¿Pero he estado bien? -preguntó ella despacio.

Candy tenía el pelo húmedo y despeinado y había ingenuidad y perplejidad en sus ojos, como si no pudiera creer lo que hubiera pasado.

Terry sonrió y le apartó unos risos húmedos de la cara.-Has sido tierna y... deliciosa. ¿No has notado mi reacción?

Ella lo pensó un momento y cerró los ojos al recordar su cuerpo duro sobre el suyo, a Terry diciéndole que era suave y dulce. Recordó que el placer había inundado su cuerpo...

Te encuentras bien? No te arrepiente de nada, ¿verdad, Candy?-le pregunto Terry mirándola a los ojos.

Sí... por supuesto que no, porque me sucedió algo maravilloso -confesó.

Me alegro -dijo él abrazándola, y dándole otro beso.

Terry... Tengo la sensación de que me he descubierto, y estoy algo preocupada.

¿Descubierto, Candy?-pregunto Terry incrédulo.

Dejando que sepas que te amo.-Dijo esta con expresión inocente.

No tienes que preocuparte por eso. -Terry sonrió con esa bella sonrisa.

Supongo que tú sabías todo el tiempo que yo estaba... fingiendo. Pero lo que me preocupa es que pueda ser una carga para ti...

No, Candy. -Terry le puso un dedo en los labios.- no lo es, nunca podría serlo, así que no lo digas más. Relájate y disfruta. Y ahora duérmete, charlatana -dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy se acurrucó contra él, y éste empezó a acariciarle el pelo y la espalda hasta que se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, ella se despertó y se encontró a Terry mirándola con ternura.

¿Cómo se encuentra, señora de Grandchester?

Ella sonrió y le dijo.-Bien, gracias, señor Grandchester.

¿Entonces te importa si hago esto?- Terry Apartó las sábanas y tocó sus pezones hasta que se endurecieron, y Candy abrió tanto los ojos que él se rió y la besó apasionadamente.

Luego se aparto.-No me mires así. Es normal levantarse excitado. Yo llevo luchando contra ello media hora.-dijo este con tono seductor.

Candy tampoco lo pudo evitar y se lanzo a los brazos de Terry dejando que la pasión los envolviera una vez más.

Después de hacer el amor, se ducharon juntos, desayunaron y fueron a montar. Y durante el paseo, ella le habló por primera vez de sus. Ideas para Dalkeith. Él escuchó atento e interesado. Pero después de comer se fue a trabajar y Candy encontró un libro, se acurrucó en un sillón y se puso a leerlo.

Ya era tarde cuando Terry llego a la casa.

¿Candy?

Ella Levantó la cabeza y vio a Terry de pie a su lado.-Hola.-dijo ella.

No sabía dónde estabas. Todo está muy silencioso.

Candy se estiró, bostezó, cerró el libro, miró su reloj y se sorprendió.-¡Casi es la hora de cenar! ¿Es esto lo que le hace el matrimonio a una mujer? -preguntó burlona.

No hay nada de malo en ello -replicó Terry ayudándola a levantarse.

Pero estoy perezosa -dijo ella abrazándolo. Y respirando su fragancia que le inundaba los sentidos.

A lo mejor para eso es la luna de miel.

¡Oh, quizás tengas razón! -Candy le sonrió-. Para ayudar a las nuevas novias a superar el golpe.

¿Golpe?-pregunto Terry extrañado.

No realmente. Pero ahora yo estoy en un estado de animación suspendida. Después de todas las semanas traumáticas, finalmente ha sucedido... y en vez de analizarlo, aquí estoy leyendo tranquilamente un libro y... ¡Oh, no! -de pronto, Candy lo miró horrorizada.

Candy, a veces me preocupas. ¿Qué ocurre?

¡Acabo de recordar algo que me dijiste!

Bueno, dímelo antes de que muera de curiosidad.

Creo que no debo... Seguramente alardearías de ello. Y no me gustaría.

Él se puso serio, con le ceño fruncido.-Veo que voy a tener que usar la fuerza física. ¿Subimos a tu dormitorio?-dijo Terry con picardía.

¿De qué hablas? -preguntó ella genuinamente confundida.

El se puso pensativo.-Que podría besarte hasta que me lo contaras... –Terry rio.

¡Eso es chantaje, Terry!.-Candy coloco sus manos en la cintura, en forma de jarra.

Lo sé, pero una de sus variantes más agradables.

Entonces te lo diré ahora -dijo ella riéndose-. He recordado que me dijiste que sin sexo regular y satisfactorio, podría volverme molesta y caprichosa.

Terry carcajeo.-Hablaba de las mujeres en general...

De todos modos estuvo bien que lo dijeras, aunque generalizaras. Y ahora he de preguntarme si tenías razón, lo que es desmoralizador...

Entonces a lo mejor esto ayude. De ahora en adelante, sin sexo regular y satisfactorio contigo, Candy, yo seré el que se vuelva molesto y caprichoso.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se quedó intrigada y fascinada por esa posibilidad. Tanto que se olvidó de todo.

¿Qué oscuros planes estás tramando para mí, Candy?-dijo Terry viéndola muy de cerca.

Nada -dijo ella enrojeciendo-. Si no fuera porque sólo quedan diez minutos para la cena...

Y fue después de cenar cuando él sacó de nuevo el tema de la luna de miel. Estaban sentados muy juntitos en el sofá, frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca y llovía de nuevo.

Cuando se hayan vendido los potros, podríamos ocuparnos de nuestra luna de miel retrasada. ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?.-dijo el acariciando sus risos.

Oh, a la Seychelles, donde pudiera estar todo el día en bikini.

La idea de verte en bikini en las Seychelles es electrificarte.-dijo el en tono seductor.

Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho y se sintió caliente y segura, deseando estar así toda la noche.

Puedo, ¿verdad? –susurró ella.

¿El qué?-pregunto Terry.

Estaba pensando en voz alta. No importa.

Dímelo, Candy.

Que puedo pasar la noche contigo. Eso es lo que estaba pensando.

Terry sonrió y en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

Era Sasha con noticias de que la potrilla de Cawnpore tenía un grave cólico.

Tengo que irme, Candy. Lo siento.

Ella se desilusiono.-Pero es de noche y está lloviendo, Terry, y...

Él se sentó y le tomó las manos.-En Riverbend ha dejado de llover. Y llevo en el avión un instrumento para volar de noche. Candy... esa potrilla podría darnos mucho dinero si la vendo, y no tengo que decirte que un cólico puede ser fatal para un caballo. Tengo que irme aunque no quiera.

De acuerdo... Buena suerte. ¿Me llamarás cuando llegues?

Claro -Terry la besó-. Que duermas bien.

Lo intentaré...

Ella estaba en la cama, pero no dormida, cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Sasha para decir que Terry había llegado bien, que parecía que tendrían una noche difícil y no lo esperaran hasta el día siguiente.-empleando su tono arrogante y molesto que Candy percibió, pero no le tomo importancia.

Candy colgó el teléfono.-No sé por qué aguanto a esa mujer -murmuró-. Es capaz de hacerme sentir inútil con unas pocas frases, mientras que ella es fuerte y competente.

Apagó la luz y se metió bajo las sábanas. En lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en lo mucho que amaba a Terry y en cómo curiosamente eso la había vuelto terriblemente vulnerable.

Candy se levantó a la mañana siguiente al recibir una llamada de Terry para decirle que la potrilla estaba respondiendo al tratamiento pero aún no estaba fuera de peligro, y que aún tendría que quedarse allí.

Por supuesto -dijo Candy-. Lo entiendo.

Charlaron un rato. Y cuando ella colgó, se fue a ayudar a Shirley, almorzó y se fue a montar. Hacia un día maravilloso.

Después de lo que había llovido era un placer estar bajo el sol. Candy empezó a cantar y pensó que estaba teniendo los síntomas clásicos de estar enamorada.

Sin pensarlo mucho llegó al prado grande. Si llovía más se inundaría, como ocurría a menudo. Se detuvo para respirar el aire fresco y se quitó el jersey. Y como había llegado tan lejos, decidió comprobar las reparaciones en la vieja cabaña.

El techo y la puerta estaban arreglados, había leña amontonada dentro y provisiones básicas, colchones nuevos y mantas gruesas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la tarde se había vuelto extrañamente silenciosa. Abrió la puerta. Y un rayo iluminó el cielo, seguido de un enorme trueno, que la sobresaltó. Y lo peor fue lo mucho que se asustó su caballo. Empezó a relinchar y a levantarse sobre las patas traseras, y al ver que estaba libre, puso pies en polvorosa y se marchó.

Entonces el sol desapareció de golpe y cayeron las primeras gotas de lluvia.

Candy se había quedado aislada y el prado seguramente se inundaría. Y lo peor era que no le había dicho a nadie dónde iba.-Bueno, estoy a salvo.-se dijo cerrando la

Puerta.-aunque nadie lo sepa. Como la tormenta ha surgido tan rápidamente, cualquiera podría ser sorprendido. ¿Tengo yo la culpa?-Realmente no se

Tranquilizó.-Lo importante es que todo termine bien.-se dijo.

Eran las nueve cuando finalmente dejó de llover, pero seguía la tormenta en el aire, y cuando Candy se asomó fuera, un rayo iluminó la escena fantasmal. El agua llenaba toda la zona baja que rodeaba la cabaña, y posiblemente en algunas partes a ella le llegaría por la cintura. Cerró la puerta. Dentro, el fuego estaba encendido, había cenado judías en lata y pan tostado y estaba preparando café. También había quitado dos colchones de las literas y los había puesto delante del fuego.

Posiblemente fue debido al viento y al crujido de la leña por lo que no oyó nada mientras estaba acurrucada en un colchón, envuelta en un manta y bebiendo café. La puerta de la cabaña se abrió precipitadamente y apareció una figura alta y chorreando agua. Ella casi se murió del susto. Derramó su café y gritó.

CONTINUARA…

Gracias una vez más a todas mis amigas

**Jennifer Hernandez**** Klayis Andrew Melodya ****.21****GemaGrandchester**** Oligranchester ****Bliu Liz****raqhu****Odet la chica de Terry**** about terry**

Que han seguido esta adaptación y q sino fuera por sus comentarios esta adaptación no se hubiese llevado a cabo, gracias una ves mas y saludos, espero que este capitulo les allá gustado tanto como a mi jajaja, nos estamos leyendo y espero como siempre sus comentarios Buenos o malos, les dejo besos y abrazos a todas y hasta el próximo…


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

¡Terry! ¡Menudo susto me has dado! ¿No podías haber llamado?-dijo candy con ceño fruncido.

Pero con un rápido movimiento, su marido embarrado y andrajoso, la puso de pie.

¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Candy? ¿No tienes sentido común? ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás siendo una colegiala insensata y atolondrada?

Si él no hubiera dicho las últimas palabras, ella podría no haberse enfadado. Candy se apartó de él.

¡Te odio, Terrence Grandchester! ¡Yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti!-Y dicho eso, le dio una bofetada en la mejilla.

Los ojos azules de Terry echaron fuego y su boca se curvó de forma amenazadora. Entonces la agarró, se quedó mirándola a los ojos, mientras ella palidecía, y empezó a besarla sin piedad.

Cuando al fin él la soltó, Candy cayó de rodillas, con el corazón acelerado, la boca dolorida y todo el cuerpo tembloroso.

¿No sabes que todos los hombres están buscándote ahora mismo y que incluso hemos llamado al helicóptero del servicio de emergencia?-dijo Terry con frialdad y con mirada dura.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.-Yo... no podía avisarte de que estaba bien. Mi caballo se asustó por la tormenta y se fue... Entonces empezó a llover... Fue una de esas cosas que ocurren -terminó en un susurro, y metió la cabeza entre las manos.

No, no lo ha sido. Ha sido un caso de claro descuido, Candy, y en el futuro no te vayas a montar sin decirle a alguien dónde vas. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sí. Mira, lo siento...

Terry la interrumpió.-Y para alguien que sabe tanto como tú dices saber, venir aquí conociendo la historia de este prado, ha sido una locura. Mírame, Candy -le ordenó.

Ella lo hizo.-Tienes razón -admitió-. Fui una estúpida. No lo volveré a hacer. ¿Pero cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Terry se quitó el impermeable.-Conduciendo hasta donde pude. Luego a pie y finalmente nadando. Sólo espero. -dijo sacando una radio envuelta en plástico debajo de su impermeable.-que este aparato haya sobrevivido a la experiencia.

Funcionaba, y Candy suspiró aliviada cuando Terry llamó al equipo de búsqueda, dio las gracias a todo el mundo, se decidió que estarían a salvo durante el resto de la noche y por la mañana intentarían ir a rescatarlos.

Terry apagó la radio, miró a Candy con frialdad y empezó a quitarse el resto de la ropa empapada.

Candy se giró y se puso a hacer cosas.-Toma. -dijo pasado un rato dándole un tazón de sopa de sobre.

Puso carne de lata a calentar y colgó la ropa de Terry en las literas. Él se había quedado en ropa interior y estaba envuelto en una manta.

Terry se tomó la sopa en silencio y empezó con la carne.

¿Tú no tomas, Candy?

No tengo hambre. Ya tomé antes. -dijo Candy, preguntándose cuánto pasaría antes de que a él se le pasara el enfado y le hablara.

Terry terminó su café y se tumbó de espaldas con las manos bajo la cabeza. Ella se sentó cruzada de piernas en el otro colchón bebiendo su café.

¿Te importaría explicarme, Candy, por qué no estarías aquí si no fuera por mí? preguntó él de repente.

Me refería a que tenía otras cosas en la cabeza cuando montaba.-dijo ella.

Eso no es excusa. -Dijo Terry

Bueno...

Candy -dijo él amenazador.

Ella hizo una mueca y bebió más café. -Quizás tengas razón.

¿Quizás?-pregunto el.

De acuerdo. Admito que fui una estúpida. Soy una estúpida.

Terry apoyó la cabeza en una mano y se quedó mirándola.-Normalmente no beso a nadie tan brutalmente como lo he hecho.

Involuntariamente, Candy se llevó una mano a la boca.-Me alegra. Es un poco... Bueno, yo normalmente tampoco abofeteo a la gente, pero me pareció una injusticia... Claro que no pensé en lo que pudiste haber pasado antes de encontrarme. ¿Podríamos tener los dos un poco de culpa?

Terry la miró inexpresivo. Pero ella no sabía que el fuego realzaba su pelo rubio, había profundizado el verde de sus ojos y había ruborizado delicadamente sus mejillas, de modo que parecía etérea. Y por eso no entendió cuando él cerró los ojos brevemente y suspiró.-¿Qué te pareció una injusticia, Candy?

Bueno, yo no soy una niña pequeña. Soy tu mujer, y a lo que me referí cuando dije que no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti, era porque estaba cantando pensando en ti y no estaba concentrada. Ahora no puedo evitar preguntarme cuándo empezarás a tratarme como a tu mujer, Terry. A lo mejor cometo errores a veces, pero no merezco ser tratada como una niña.

La expresión de Terry no se alteró en ningún momento.-Ven aquí, Candy.

¿Por qué?-lo vio ella incrédula.

Para que pueda empezar a tratarte como a mi mujer.

Ella lo miró desafiante.-Si piensas que eso es lo único que hace falta...

Sí, así es -la interrumpió Terry.-Es una costumbre antigua como el tiempo entre hombres y mujeres...Pero yo pienso que hay cosas que decir. De hecho, esto posiblemente diga más que las palabras. Deja que te lo enseñe. -se arrodilló, la agarró y ella intentó apartarse-. Confía en mí por una vez, Candy.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Terry mientras veía cómo levantaba la barbilla.-De acuerdo. Me disculpo. Pero cuando te has estado preguntando dónde aparecería flotando el cuerpo de tu mujer, sueles ponerte... bueno, ya me viste. ¿Crees que ya está todo claro como para dejarme que te desnude?

Candy sonrió, por la picardía de Terry.

Terry entre besos apasionados le quitó el jersey, la blusa, y los vaqueros, de forma que se quedó sólo con un sujetador azul marino con diminutas florecillas blancas y unas braguitas a juego.

Muy atractiva -observó Terry con deseo en sus ojos.

Es un conjunto francés. -le confesó ella sentándose sobre los talones con las manos en las caderas.

Se me ocurre algo con lo que estarías mejor... y es sin ropa. -Terry le quitó el sujetador. Ella aguantó la respiración cuando él tocó sus pechos desnudos. Y luego empezó a acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo, hasta que Candy no pudo más y le abrazó implorando. –Terry hazme tuya.

El sonrió.-y la beso apasionadamente, luego bajo a su cuello blanco paso su lengua y con suaves caricias llego a sus pechos donde se detuvo a probarlos, su lengua jugueteó con su pezón y luego los mordió con delicadezas, Candy gimió al sentir sus dientes en sus pezones, tomo su cabellera castaña acariciándolo mientras sentía los esquicitos labios de Terry alrededor de sus senos. Terry fue bajando poco a poco pasando su lengua por cada parte de su cuerpo se detuvo en su vientre donde lo beso, bajo hasta su feminidad y la tomo con posesión. Candy se estremeció, lanzo un gemido y una oleada de calor y deseo se apodero de su cuerpo que pedía a gritos la intromisión de Terry en ella. Terry probo una ves mas el sabor de Candy lo tenia gravado en su piel, pasar su lengua por cada parte de su cuerpo era delicioso, el volvió a subir haciendo los mismo movimientos que estremecían cada ves mas a candy, se le quedo viendo con ojos ensoñadores y con una sonrisa en su bellos labios le dijo.-eres hermosa Candy, no sabes cuanto te deseo, te deseo tanto, eres exquisitamente deseable y deliciosa.-luego agarro sus labios y los beso apasionadamente su lengua danzo en su boca hasta que se encontró con la de ella y juntas danzaron en una deliciosa melodía.

Candy se separo de el aunque no quería hacerlo, pero sentía que le faltaba el aire.-yo también de deseo Terry, tómame y hazme tuya.-paso sus piernas por las caderas de el, y con sus brazos rodero la espalda de Terry, invitándolo a que la penetrara.

El rio por la osadía de ella, pero le encantaba que fuera así, Terry se acomodo entre sus piernas y con delicadeza se fue introduciendo dentro de ella. Candy se mordió los labios al sentirlo dentro de ella, era una experiencia única, lo amaba y amaba cada parte de su cuerpo, ella lo tomo del rostro y lo beso deseosa, mientras el empezó a penetrarla una y otra ves, en cada envestida ella gemía de placer y decía su nombre una y otra ves, mientras el acaricia sus senos y sus pezones con su lengua, le dejaba besos húmedos alrededor de su cuello, luego el la volteó quedando ella arriba, Candy se sorprendió, pero Terry le dijo.-tranquila, te ayudare, y la tomo de las caderas, para que ella empezara con los movimientos, Candy se sentía en las nueves por tanto placer que estaba recibiendo, ella beso sus hombros, luego paso su lengua por el cuello de el, los movimientos los fue aumentando, mientras Terry la veía con ternura y deseo. El tomo sus senos con las manos y lo acaricio con tan fuerte que Candy pego un grito.-lo vio con ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

El la vio y rio y para calmarla por su falta cometida, llevo su pezón a su boca donde lo beso y lo acaricio. Candy rio, luego ella se acerco a sus labios y los besos, mientras seguía con sus movimientos, hasta que ella llego al clímax, y cayo extasiada en el pecho de el, con la respiración acelerada.

Terry beso su frente.-luego la volvió a poner debajo de el, y le dijo al oído.-estas ya mejor, porque yo aun no término.-y le dedico una sonrisa picara.

Candy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, el se volvió a posicionar dentro de ella, y empezó con los movimientos, lentos y luego iban aumentando donde Candy volvió a llegar al clímax, Terry sonrió de ver su cara.-la beso, y siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, Candy gemía de gozo, las uñas se enterraron en el hombro de Terry mientras emitía una y otra ves gemidos que venían acompañados del nombre de su esposo, se sentía morir por cada movimiento de Terry dentro de ella, pensaba que esa tortura tan deliciosa no iba acabar, hasta que juntos llegaron al clímax se sentían en la gloria, Terry se tumbo encima de su pecho y ella paso sus brazos por su cuello donde acaricio su sedosa cabellera.- eres esplendida Candy.-le dijo Terry besándola.

Y tu también amor. Te amo.-dijo Candy tomando su rostro y besándolo apasionadamente.

Afuera aun llovía el la recostó después a su pecho y con mantas se abrigaron Terry la abrazo y le dio un beso en su frente, Candy se acurruco mas el, deseaba estar así con Terry para siempre.

Cuando Candy se despertó, una luz grisácea entraba en la cabaña. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, y cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba mirando directamente a los ojos de Terry. Estaban abrazados y cubiertos de mantas.

Esto es increíblemente agradable -dijo suspirando. Ella de felicidad con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me alegro. Para mí también...-Entonces Terry dijo una palabrota y se enderezó.

¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Candy.

Creo que he oído acercarse a nuestros rescatadores. ¿No te suena eso como un motor fuera borda?

Ella escuchó y se enderezó.-¡Sí!

Bueno, no hay que alarmarse, pero han llegado demasiado temprano.

Candy se levantó.-Será mejor que te vistas -dijo tomando su ropa y dándosela.-Ya está todo seco.

Él se sentó más despacio.-Tranquila. No hay nada malo en que sorprendan a un matrimonio en la cama, Candy.-dijo sonriendo.

Ella empezó a vestirse apresurada. -Lo sé, pero...

¿Tú sí lo crees, Candy? La interrumpió.

No, no hay nada malo, claro. No es eso. Pero incluso las parejas casadas posiblemente no disfrutan siendo sorprendidas en la cama.

Cierto -dijo él abrochándose la camisa y poniéndose los vaqueros tiesos por el barro.-Pero posiblemente hay mucha gente ahí fuera que estaba preguntándose cuándo íbamos a dormir juntos.

Ella lo miró indignada.-Lo sé, pero no es de su incumbencia.

Cierto de nuevo. Pero eso no evita que la gente murmure.

Estoy segura de que Sasha es una de ellas. Debes saber, Terry, que me daría un enorme placer... demostrarle que ya nos hemos acostado.-dijo ella con malicia.

Él sonrió y se puso el jersey.-Eso no parece consecuente con tu deseo de que no nos sorprendan en la cama, Candy.

Hay una diferencia. Ser sorprendidos en la cama, incluso con mi marido legal, por un puñado de hombres sonrientes, posiblemente me habría dado mucha vergüenza y me habría puesto como un tomate. Mientras que dejar caer una pista sutil a Sasha, no sería lo mismo. -sonrió.

Candy.-dijo mirándola con ternura-, no cambies, ¿de acuerdo? Y le dio un beso casto en los labios -miró hacia la puerta-. Bueno, ya están aquí.

Así era, y las noticias que llevaron los hombres no fueron buenas. No sólo era el gran prado el que estaba inundado, sino que toda la propiedad estaba en peligro de inundarse.

¡Por favor, Terry, déjame ayudar!

Candy...

Puedes mantenerme vigilada. Puedes darme órdenes como haces con los otros. Te prometo que te obedeceré.-dijo ella interrumpiéndolo y colocando expresión inocente.

Eso sería una nueva experiencia, pero...

Terry.-ella le puso una mano en su brazo-. No me dejes fuera. Amo Dalkeith y quedarme sentada viendo lo que sucede, saber que el ganado se está ahogando y todo eso, es más de lo que puedo soportar. Dijiste que necesitabas toda la ayuda que pudieras conseguir... ¡y yo monto tan bien como cualquiera!

Lo sé. Pero hay algunas cosas que no querrás ver, algunas cosas que no podrás hacer.-dijo Terry.

A lo mejor, pero debe haber cosas que sí pueda hacer. Por favor.

Él vaciló.-De acuerdo, pero escúchame. Si eres un estorbo o tenemos que poner a alguien para que te cuide... bueno, no podemos permitirnos perder un hombre.

No ocurrirá.-dijo ella.

Candy fue muy buena en su trabajo, y durante la siguiente semana, mientras las aguas empezaron a retroceder, ella pasó cada hora del día en el caballo, conduciendo a las ovejas manchadas y llenas de barro de un prado inundado a otro. Y cada noche se acostaba agotada. Pero notó que nunca le permitían trabajar sola, y como Terry le dijo, hubo cosas que deseó no haber visto. Pero nunca vaciló ni se dio media vuelta.

Una vez, durante la semana, Terry, que tenía que preocuparse de Dalkeith y de Riverbend y dividía su tiempo entre las dos propiedades, aunque por un capricho de la naturaleza Riverbend no se vio tan afectada, la detuvo cuando ella estaba a punto de salir al amanecer y la miró fijamente.

¿Cómo estás?

Bien.-dijo Candy sonriendo.

No te excedas trabajando, Candy.-dijo Terry con ceño fruncido.

No lo hago.

¿Estás segura?-pregunto el mirándola fijamente.

Sí -afirmó Candy.

Él sonrió.-Me han dicho que eres tan buena en el trabajo como cualquiera de los hombres.

Gracias.- y le dio un beso en los labios a Terry.

Esos elogios eran lo que daba ánimos a Candy. Pero al final llegó el día en que la crisis pasó. Esa tarde entró en la cocina, sabiendo que no haría falta su ayuda al día siguiente.

¡Oh, mírese! -exclamó Shirley al verla-. ¡Ha estado trabajando demasiado! Sólo es una muchacha...

No he trabajado tanto. -protestó Candy, pero se le doblaron las rodillas y si Terry no hubiera aparecido en ese momento, se habría caído.

Candy. -le riñó Terry levantándola.-Te avisé.

Pero he ayudado, ¿verdad? -susurró, y cerró los ojos.

Has sido una maravilla. -admitió Terry.-Pero un día aprenderás a obedecer.

Tú fuiste el maravilloso. -murmuró Candy acariciando su bello rostro.-Si no hubieras estado coordinándolo todo... -empezó a temblar sin poder evitarlo y enterró la cara en su jersey.

Shirley. -dijo Terry con Candy en brazos.-¿podría subirnos la cena dentro de una hora?

Estoy bien.-dijo Candy una vez él la puso de pie en su cuarto.

Ya te veo. -observó Terry empezando a quitarle la ropa.-Levanta los brazos.

Candy obedeció, y él empezó a desnudarla.

Candy, voy a examinarte de arriba abajo. Siete días a caballo es muy duro.-dijo Terry con ceño fruncido.

Tienes razón. No sé que me ha pasado. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pudiéramos irnos ahora a la Seychelles?

Él se rió.-Por desgracia queda poco para que empecemos con las ventas de los potros.

Una hora después ella estaba metida en la cama con su pijama blanco y rosa y Shirley llevó la cena para los dos.

Si necesitan algo, avíseme, señor.

Terry miró significativamente a Candy cuando Shirley se marchó. -¿Qué te parecería que Shirley se quedara permanentemente?

Sería fantástico. ¿Pero querría ella quedarse?

Él se rió.-No lo dudo. No sólo te adora, sino que su querido hijo está reformado del todo. Estoy seguro de que le gustaría. Estaría cerca de sus tías y Adrian podría entrar en la Escuela del Aire, que parece que es lo que quiere... Bueno, ahora come, Candy. Has perdido algunos kilos.

Ella tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor y empezó a comer en silencio. Cuando terminó, le pidió a Terry que se tumbara a su lado y la abrazara.

¿Te encuentras mejor así?-el la abrazaba con ternura.

¡Oh, sí!-ella se pego mas a su pecho oliendo su fragancia tan divina a madera.

¿Vendrás conmigo a Sidney para las ventas?-dijo el mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Me encantaría. ¿Pero no molestaré?

Claro que no. Incluso podrías ser una gran ayuda. Hay que relacionarse mucho con la gente. Y así podrías relajarte, ir de compras, ver a tus antiguos amigos...

Pero cuando volvió a mirarla, Candy estaba dormida.

El resto de la semana la pasó en los preparativos para el viaje, hasta que les toco partir a Sidney.

Tengo que hacer algunas cosas. ¿Por qué no vas de compras, Candy?

Lo haré. -dijo ella mientras terminaba de inspeccionar la planta baja de la casa de Terry en un elegante barrio de Sidney. -¡Me encanta! -añadió entusiasmada.

El salón estaba decorado en tonos beige y rosados. Había enormes sillones y una gran alfombra.

Me alegra. Es tuya para que hagas lo que quieras.-dijo el acercándose a ella y tomándola de la cintura, y dándole un beso.

¡No cambiaré nada!-dijo ella. Acariciando su rostro.

Ah, por cierto, esta noche nos han invitado a una fiesta. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Mucho. -Candy sonrió

Se te ve muy alegre, Candy.

¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?-pregunto ella.

Acabas de pasar por una experiencia bastante angustiosa.

Me recupero rápidamente. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. -Candy tragó saliva. Su excesivo buen humor se debía a su esfuerzo por ocultar la tensión que sentía desde que llegaron, al pensar que durante los días siguientes su matrimonio estaría expuesto a todo el mundo.

De acuerdo. –Terry la miró de nuevo y entonces se encogió de hombros.-Volveré a las cinco. Tenemos que estar en la fiesta a las seis. Mientras tanto, esto es para ti.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y le dio un llavero, un fajo de dinero y una tarjeta de crédito.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. -Terry... no tienes que...

Terry le tomó la mano y la cerró sobre lo que le había dado.

Claro que sí. No puedes comprar sin dinero, y necesitarás también un medio de transporte y las llaves de casa. Diviértete y la besó antes de marcharse.

Candy regresó a la casa a las tres, aparcó el pequeño coche deportivo que aparentemente era para ella en el garaje y entró con algunas bolsas. Pero sólo en una había ropa. El resto tenía comida. Un rápido vistazo a la despensa antes de marcharse le demostró que estaba vacía.

Al poco rato el aroma a café llenó la casa. Se sirvió una taza y fue a hacer una inspección. Había tres dormitorios en el piso de arriba, y el principal estaba decorado en colores amarillos y blancos y daba al jardín. Abrió el armario y lo encontró lleno de gruesas toallas y sábanas, algunas aún sin estrenar.

Y la impresión de que esa casa no se usaba mucho quedó reforzada cuando miró en el aparador y encontró vasos y cubiertos en sus cajas sin desembalar. Hizo una mueca y se preguntó quién lo habría comprado todo. Quizás Terry hubiera contratado a un decorador y él le hubiera proporcionado lo necesario. 0 quizás...

Pero prefirió no pensarlo, y cerró el armario.

Fue a su habitación se echo un buen baño. Estaba vestida y casi lista cuando oyó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de la calle. Se acercó a la barandilla de la escalera y dijo que bajaría en seguida.

No hay prisa -dijo Terry.- Yo también tengo que cambiarme. ¿Huele a café?

Sí. Está en el fuego.

Se encontraron en mitad de la escalera, cuando él subía y ella bajaba.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo te ha ido?-dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante.

Candy...

¿Te has quedado mudo? Espero que te guste. –dijo ella divertida.

Ven abajo que te vea bien -dijo él serio. Los dos bajaron.

Gírate, Candy.

Ella lo hizo obediente.

Candy llevaba un traje azul marino de seda. La chaqueta era corta y ajustada a la cintura, con un amplio escote que mostraba su cuello y hombros y las mangas llegaban hasta los codos. La falda era recta y lisa y le llegaba a unos quince centímetros por encima de la rodilla. Además llevaba medias claras y tacones azules a juego con la ropa. Tenía el pelo recogido con algunos risos sueltos enmarcando su cara.

¿Qué opinas? -preguntó ella sin poder soportar el suspense e incapaz de descifrar su expresión.

Pienso. -dijo él empezando a sonreír.-que estás impresionante, querida. Y que tendré que estar alerta por si algún tipo se declara a ti de nuevo con una pancarta colgando de un avión.-el rio por lo dicho.

Candy se relajó y se rió. -¡Pensé que no te gustaba!

Imposible.-dijo el mirándola de pies a cabeza una ves mas.

No sabía si era un traje apropiado y modesto para una esposa.

Pero lo elegiste de todos modos. -sonrió el

¿A ti no te parece apropiado?-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

No he dicho eso. Las esposas tienen derecho a estar preciosas.

¿Entonces por qué tengo la sensación de que no te gusta del todo?

Pues no lo sé.-dijo el divertido.

Bueno. -Candy frunció el ceño.-Te quedaste algo parado cuando me viste.

Cierto. Pero eso es fácil de explicar. Estaba abrumado. Especialmente por tus piernas.

Candy sonrió.-Gracias. Lo necesitaba.

Candy, es cierto, estás preciosa. Diablos -miró su reloj-, será mejor que me mueva. Ah, he visto que has hecho la compra. Gracias. A mí siempre se me olvida.-le dio un beso.

No tienes que agradecérmelo. Para eso están las esposas, especialmente las trabajadoras, ¿no?

Él la miró con picardía. -Entre otras cosas.

Candy respiró profundamente.

Terry la miró con el ceño fruncido. -¿Ocurre algo?

Estaban en el vestíbulo a punto de entrar en la fiesta. Se oía el sonido de las voces. Candy se detuvo con el estómago algo revuelto.

¿Candy? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Bueno... Acabo de pensar que puede haber ahí dentro cuatro personas que sepan que esposo niños a vallas y que te odio. ¡Todo Sidney podría saberlo en este momento! Y aunque odie admitirlo, siento el estómago algo extraño y no sé si podré... entrar.

Candy, escúchame. -le tomó la mano y la apartó de la puerta del salón, hizo un gesto a un camarero que pasaba y tomó una copa de brandy.- Bebe un poco.

Podría ponerme peor...

No. Te calmará los nervios.

Ella lo miró con ojos enormes y labios temblorosos, pero se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió. Entonces se estremeció, pero mientras el líquido abrasador bajaba al estómago, se sintió mejor.

Candy, te lo dije antes y es verdad. No me importa lo que otra gente piense y tampoco debería importarte a ti. Pero de hecho, ¿sabes lo que pensará casi todo el mundo? Que si no puedo hacerte feliz, es porque debo estar loco. 0 sea, que dudarán sobre mí, no sobre ti.

Si lo hacen, también se preguntarán si sigues enamorado de Susana de Mariden... ¿no lo ves?

No, eso está terminado. -declaró él con firmeza.-Y ahora podemos hacer dos cosas. Podemos ir a casa si no te apetece entrar y no me molestaré lo más mínimo. 0 podemos entrar, y darles algo de que hablar. -añadió sonriente.

¿Qué? -preguntó Candy confundida.

Bueno, podrías no apartarte de mí, ese tipo de cosas... y pensarían que Terrence Grandchester lo está haciendo bien al fin... ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

Y así, por primera vez, Candy, fue a una fiesta con un atento acompañante que resultó ser su marido. Y fue toda una revelación. No supo cómo lo hizo Terry, pero consiguió que ella se sintiera especial, como si a él no le importara nada más. Y Candy no pudo evitar notar que eran el centro de la atención.

Él la miraba de una forma íntima, y le sonreía sólo a ella. De ves en cuando le daba pequeños besos en el dorso de la mano o en la mejilla. Todo eso la hacía sentirse atractiva e importante. Candy vio la envidia en los ojos de otras mujeres, especialmente en Sasha, que fue a saludarlos en cuanto entraron y se quedó pegada a ellos desde entonces.

Y Candy pensó que quizás Sasha dejara ya de sentirse tan superior con ella.

Y cuando empezaba a divertirse, a olvidarse de sus nervios y a reír, miró al otro lado del salón y se encontró directamente con los preciosos ojos de Susana de Mariden. Y eso lo estropeó todo. No fue coincidencia que sus ojos se encontraran. Candy estaba segura de que Susana llevaba todo el tiempo mirándola. Y como no apartó la mirada, lo hizo Candy.

Candy -dijo Terry unos minutos más tarde-. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

Ella asintió agradecida.

En el camino a casa Candy no quiso hablar, prefirió perderse en la carretera que veía directo desde la ventanilla del auto, llegaron pronto, Terry descendió del auto y la ayudo a ella a bajar.

¿Por qué no te pones algo más cómodo mientras preparo algo de cenar?

No tengo hambre, Terry. Pero gracias de todos modos.

Candy. -Terry la tomó de la mano.-Por favor, hazme caso.

¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

Porque enfermarás si no comes. Sólo había pensado en un sandwich y café.

De acuerdo.-dijo ella resignada.

Candy se puso un camisón y un albornoz. Se soltó el Cabello, lo cepilló y se lo recogió en una coleta. Se sentía cansada y desanimada. Y sabía que la razón era Susana de Mariden. ¿Iba a obsesionarla esa mujer para siempre?-pensó.-o es que Terry ya no le ha demostrado lo suficiente que ya todo entre ellos acabo, pero cada ves que veía a esa mujer todo el castillo que había construido con Terry se le venia abajo, será que siempre iba a tener esa incertidumbre?

Cuando bajó, Terry había puesto la comida en una mesita y la acercó al sofá. Había sandwiches de queso, un cuenco de fruta y café. Él se quitó la americana y se aflojó la corbata.

Siéntate. ¿Te apetece escuchar música? –le pregunto Terry.

Sí, por favor.-ella medio sonrió.

Momentos después, el sonido suave de una guitarra llenaba el salón, y Terry se sentó a su lado. -Tienes mala cara, Candy. ¿Ocurre algo?

No. -dijo ella concentrándose en su sandwich. Cuando terminó, se comió una manzana y se sirvió café.

Bueno, cuéntame qué más has comprado hoy.

Ella tomó la taza.-Un vestido para ir mañana al mercado, y otro para el baile por la noche.

¿No querías comprar nada más? –pregunto el.

No lo sé. Hay que estar de humor.

¿Y cómo se consigue eso? Volvió a preguntar mirándola.

No se puede hace conscientemente, o lo estás o no lo estás.

0 sea, que depende de lo que suceda a tu alrededor. -observó Terry.

Es posible.

¿Significa eso que si estuvieras feliz y segura saldrías y derrocharías dinero?

Ella sonrió un poco.-Podría ser al revés. A veces la gente derrocha cuando está mal y necesita animarse.

Bueno, pues yo intento saber en cuál de esos estados podrías estar tú.-le dijo Terry observándola.

Bueno, a veces estoy feliz y segura de mí misma y a veces no...

Esta noche has estado de las dos formas. –termino el.

Terry -dijo ella sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos.-No, no es fácil...

Hay una cosa que lo hace mucho más fácil. No llores. -Terry le quitó la taza de las manos y la abrazó. -No hay nada que temer, Candy.

No tengo miedo de nada.- pero en el fondo ella sabia que si temía a algo. Y eso era al abandono de Terry.

Bien. -Terry la tomó en brazos en su regazo.-Entonces relájate.

No hizo nada más que abrazarla, y pasado un rato, ella apoyó la cabeza en sus hombros.

Estoy cansada.-dijo ella respirando su fina fragancia, que tanto le gustaba.

Yo también. Las fiestas pueden ser agotadoras.

¿Tiene Sasha todo controlado para mañana?-pregunto ella.

Claro, con su normal eficiencia. De hecho a veces me saca de quicio. -sonrió el

¡Terry! –Candy también sonrió-. Nunca imaginé que te oiría decir eso.

No se la razón, pero últimamente no dejo de pensar que Sasha no tiene sentido del humor.

Candy soltó una risita.-Pobre Sasha.-dijo Candy burlona.

No me parece que digas eso con mucho sentimiento.

Claro que no. A veces me dan ganas de golpearla.

Él sonrió.-Posiblemente ella te tenga envidia.

Estoy segura, pero sólo por ti... -dijo ella moviéndose inquieta.

Terry le puso un dedo en la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.-Pues yo me refería a tu juventud y frescura, lo preciosa, natural y vibrante que eres.

Ella tragó saliva y se acurrucó contra él.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Terry le dijo.-Bueno, Candy. ¿Te apetece venirte a la cama conmigo?

Sí, por favor.- y sonrió.

¿No puedes conducir más deprisa? Llegaremos tarde. -decía Sasha.

No llegaremos tarde, Sasha. Además, no quiero sobrepasar el límite de

Velocidad.-razonó Candy.

Lo sé... Pero yo debí marcharme hace horas, para prepararlo todo. ¿Oh, por qué he tenido que pinchar a la hora de más tráfico?

No se puede evitar. -Candy estaba algo extrañada. Por primera vez, Sasha no parecía tan superior. Tenía el pelo despeinado, el rostro acalorado, una mancha de grasa en sus vaqueros y expresión nerviosa.

Cuando su coche pinchó de camino al mercado, Sasha les llamó desde una cabina. Pero Terry tuvo que irse rápidamente al mercado y Candy fue a ayudarla. Pero con pesar.

Estoy segura de que Terry se las arreglará bien -dijo Candy, pero no pudo evitar decirlo con cierta ironía.

No te gusto, ¿verdad, Candy?-Sasha se frotó la marca de grasa y miró casi con rabia el conjunto de Candy, que consistía en un sencillo vestido de lino color café con falda larga, zapatos planos de ante y un maravilloso sombrero de paja. Llevaba el Cabello suelto que brillaba como la seda, y tenía la piel clara y radiante.

Candy no pudo evitar notar su escrutinio.-A veces me lo pones difícil, Sasha.

Sasha fue a responder, pero entonces Candy dijo una palabrota y detuvo el vehículo como se lo indicó un policía.

¡0 seas que después de todo ibas deprisa! -Dijo Sasha

Sólo un par de kilómetros más de lo permitido. Y sólo porque tú estabas... Oh, bueno, dejemos eso. ¿Qué puedo decirle al policía?-se pregunto Candy

Sasha gruñó.-¡Llegaremos tardísimo! Y puede detenerte si discutes con él.

¿Discutir con él? Nunca haría nada así... Oficial -le dijo cuando se acercó a la

Ventana.-Antes de que me ponga una multa me gustaría decirle algo. Pero prefiero salir del coche.

Sasha se quedó boquiabierta. Y al poco tiempo se marcharon, ¡sin multa!

Candy iba sonriente.-Sólo le expliqué con mucho respeto que no he hecho nada peligroso por excederme un par de kilómetros y le ofrecí donar el dinero de la multa a su institución de caridad favorita si reconsideraba su posición. Y lo hizo.

Porque se le caía la baba -dijo Sasha mordaz.-Pero no pienses que Terry consentirá estas niñerías para siempre, Candy. Oh, a lo mejor ahora crees que lo tienes esclavizado, pero no durará. Eres demasiado joven para él. Y siempre estará Susana... Ella arregló y decoró la casa en la que estás ahora, ¿lo sabías? Y no puedo evitar preguntarme si Terry se está pavoneando contigo delante de ella porque aún la está castigando por haberse casado con Tim Mariden.

Candy agarró con fuerza el volante imaginando que era el cuello de Sasha, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, pero habló con bastante calma. –Sasha… intentaré olvidar que me has dicho eso. Ya que se muy bien que son tus celos y la envidia lo que te hacen hablar de esa manera. Hemos llegado. Puedes bajarte de mi auto. -le dijo Candy en tono déspota.

Sasha la observo por unos segundos y bajo del auto con el ceño fruncido.

CONTINUARA…

A mis amigas lectoras:

**ANDREA, melodía, Oligranchester, Karina Grandchester, ****raqhu****, ****GemaGrandchester****, Klayis Andrew, Bliu Liz, Mimic**

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios que me han dejado, me da mucha alegría de verdad ver que esta adaptación le esta gustando, me hacen reír con sus comentarios y eso es algo que les agradezco mucho espero q este capitulo al igual q el otro les allá gustado, pero antes no me puedo ir sin decirles algo importante que se me paso por alto comentarles en el capitulo "8"

Y es que las escenas de sexo son hecha de mi imaginación ya que en el libro de esta novela esas escenas no salen especificadas, y como se que si las coloco tal y como aparecen en el libro mas de una se iba a desilusionar, porque lo mas importante de una historia de amor lo q se espera es esa primera entrega de amor y pasión, entre los protagonista, y mas esta pareja q por todo discuten jajaja así q yo me di a la tarea de crear mi propia escenas de amor, igual q esta q sale en este capitulo fue creada por mi, espero q les allá gustado esta segunda entrega de amor, ya q no soy buena redactando escenas como esta, ya q la imaginación se me pierde jajajaja

BUENO UN SALUDO A CADA UNA, LES DEJO BESOS Y ABRAZOS Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, SE ME CUIDA…


	10. Chapter 10

**CHICAS DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, ES POR ELLO QUE QUISE REGALRALE UNA ESCENAS INTIMA PERO LINDA CON ESTA BELLA PAREJA, ESPERO Q LA DISFRUTEN**

**CAPITULO 10**

Candy llego y se sentó a disfrutar un poco del espectáculo, ya que después del incidente, lo menos que quería era pasar una muy mala tarde, vio a Sasha llevar a la potrilla de Cawnpore al ruedo mientras la gente aplaudía.

Sasha se había quitado la grasa de alguna forma y se había puesto una americana azul marino mientras dirigía al potro con experiencia. El animal era precioso, y durante un rato, Candy se quedó maravillada y olvidó todo lo demás.

Entonces Terry se sentó a su lado mientras el subastador enumeraba la relación sanguínea del animal.

Parece que hay un empresario de Sudáfrica bastante interesado, igual que un jeque árabe.-dijo Terry

¡Oh! ¿Dónde está el jeque?-pregunto Candy interesada.

Dudo que esté en persona, pero ahí está su representante. -Terry se lo señaló.

Y los Mariden. -observó Candy.-Vio a Susana y a Tim inmediatamente.

Ya empieza, Candy.-dijo el no haciendo caso a lo ultimo.

La puja empezó con tranquilidad. Candy miró a Terry y comprobó que estaba relajado.

Están jugando al ratón y al gato. -le dijo Terry.

Y era cierto, porque mientras la tensión aumentaba, las pujas también y la gente empezó a agitarse. Tim Mariden hizo una oferta que superó el representante del jeque. Candy creyó que el subastador golpearía el martillo, pero en el último momento, Tim Mariden levantó la mano con la última oferta, y el animal le fue adjudicado. Después el día fue muy ajetreado. Vendieron el resto de los animales y tuvieron que posar para la televisión varias veces y charlar con todo el mundo que les daba la enhorabuena.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Candy estaba agotada. -¡Menudo día!-dijo ella exhausta.

Lo sé. ¿Te apetece algo? –pregunto Terry.

Sólo acostarme.-dijo ella con rostro cansado.

Él sonrió y la levantó en brazos y la subió a la habitación, acomodándola en cama. -Estuviste maravillosa.

¡No hice mucho!-mientras acariciaba el guapo rostro de su esposo.

Terry empezó a desabrocharle el vestido. -Estuviste fabulosa con la prensa, y con todo el mundo –sonrió.-Siéntate.

Candy lo hizo y él siguió desnudándola como si fuera una niña y luego le puso su camisón.

¿Terry?-Candy lo llamo.

El había empezado a cambiarse. -¿Sí?

Tim Mariden debe de tener muchísimo dinero.

Así es.-dijo el si mucho interés.

¿Crees que más que el jeque? –volvió a cuestionar Candy.

Terry lo pensó por unos momentos y dijo.-Lo dudo. Pero mucho. ¿Por qué?

Sólo curiosidad.-dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Duérmete, Candy -dijo él con suavidad sentándose a su lado.-No hables más... a menos que quieras explicarme por qué llegó Sasha hoy murmurando que habías corrompido a un representante de la ley.

Candy abrió los ojos y se sentó indignada. -¿Eso dijo? Si no hubiera sido por ella, no habría tenido que hablar para librarme de una multa por exceso de velocidad.

¿Evitar una multa por exceso de velocidad? No pensaba que eso fuera posible.-pregunto Terry un poco incrédulo.

Pues lo es. Si les pillas antes de que hayan escrito algo.

El la miró perplejo.-¿Tienes experiencia en esas cosas?

No, es la primera vez, y sólo hace falta mover un poco las pestañas... ¡Oh, no! Terry, no he sido una mujer fatal si es lo que piensas...

No pasa nada. Me parece bien lo que hiciste. -le dijo suavemente.-Y ya, es la hora de dormir. Pero sólo si me dejas acostarme contigo y abrazarte.-dijo el con su bella sonrisa de medio lado.

Y así se quedó Candy dormida entre sus brazos, aún incapaz de enfrentarse a lo que Sasha le dijo de Susana. Además, había visto cómo Tim y Terry se habían mirado con frialdad durante unos instantes antes de estrechar la mano tras la venta.

Candy, ¿por qué no te vas a casa? -preguntó Terry a las tres de la tarde el día siguiente.-Esta noche tenemos el baile, no lo olvides, y llevas bostezando una hora.

Lo siento. –Candy bostezó de nuevo-. De acuerdo, me iré.-Sonrió y lo besó.

Una vez en casa, se cambió, se echó en el sofá para relajarse y se puso a pensar en lo sucedido en los últimos días, pero se quedó dormida durante un par de horas.

Se despertó sintiéndose horrible. Se dio un baño y luego empezó a maquillarse y a peinarse.

¿Candy?

Se sobresaltó al ver a Terry reflejado en el espejo.-¡No te oí llegar!

¿Estás mejor?-pregunto el acercándosele.

Dormí un par de horas y me levanté fatal.

Pues ahora no se te ve nada mal -dijo él besándola.

Pues aún no has visto nada. -declaró Candy con los ojos brillantes.-y de un solo movimiento empujo a Terry a la cama y luego ella se subió encima de Terry, el sonrió por la osadía de ella, pero disfrutando cada beso que Candy le daba.

Vamos a llegar tarde.-dijo Terry mientras acariciaba el muslo desnudo de Candy.

Ella hizo un puchero y trato de bajarse, pero el la sujeto.-No he dicho que te bajes.- dijo el travieso.

Ella sonrió y empezó de nuevo a besarlo mientras le desabotonaba la camisa, luego le quito la camiseta para besar su pecho, paso la lengua por cada parte de su dorso desnudo, Terry lo estaba disfrutando, las carisias que Candy le daba eran divinas, era ella quien le estaba haciendo el amor a Terry.

Te amo Terry. -dijo ella mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo del oído.

Terry sintió como la piel se le erizaba de pies a cabeza, en sus ojos también había un brillo de deseo y de excitación tomo el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y la beso con intensidad, Candy lanzo un gemido al sentir la manos de Terry descendiendo a su feminidad, el tomo el control y coloco a Candy debajo de el mientras con movimientos rápidos le quito por completo la bata de baño que ella llevaba puesta, el también hizo lo mismo y de un rápido movimiento se puso de pies para quitarse ese estorboso pantalón, Candy sonrió divertida a ver la urgencia de Terry mientras se quitaba el pantalón, Terry le sonrió con esa cautivadora sonrisa y se subió encima de ella, Candy sintió su perfecta erección y gimió. el beso cada parte de su cuerpo, apoderándose de sus pezones y con gentileza los fue succionado como bebe hambriento, Candy volvió a gemir al sentir sus suaves pero excitantes carisias, Terry siguió besándola hasta llegar a blanco cuello, allí paso su cálida lengua, dejando una humedad como rastro de que su lengua estuvo ahí, Candy enredo sus manos en su castaña cabellera mientras con sus piernas rodeaba las caderas de Terry, ella ya estaba mas que lista para ser una ves mas poseída por ese dios del sexo que tanto placer le daba en cada envestida que el hacia dentro de ella, Terry también estaba listo para sentir como ella gemía una ves mas y se estremecía bajo su cuerpo, el se acomodo entre sus piernas y la penetro con intensidad y comenzó con sus movimientos, Candy lanzo un gemido fuerte cuando lo sintió dentro de ella, busco los labios de Terry con urgencia, mientras Terry hacia los movimientos lentos, su lengua se encontraba recorriendo la boca de Candy, y la de ella recorriendo la de el, hasta que se encontraron, los besos Terry sabia a gloria, para ella era una exquisitez como Terry jugaba con la lengua dentro de su boca, luego se separaron y el busco su cuello hasta que fue aumentado los movimientos, Candy seguía gimiendo mientras mas sus piernas se aprisionaban a las caderas de Terry, y sus manos se deslizaban por la cabellera de Terry hasta que sintió que llegaba a un clímax que la hizo nombrar a su esposo en un grito, mientras Terry esperaba su turno para llegar el a la cima del mismo cielo. Y así fue en unos minutos después llego el al clímax cayendo una ves mas en el pecho de Candy donde ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y empezaba a acariciar su espalda.

Al rato se ducharon juntos, mientras Terry enjabonaba la espalda de Candy y le daba dulces besos, después fue el turno de ella para consentirlo, entre risas, caricias y abrazos terminaron de ducharse. Para salir a la gran fiesta que tenía.

El vestido para el baile de Candy era bastante sencillo en diseño. Una falda larga y vaporosa con un corpiño sin mangas a juego. Lo que lo hacía especial era que la gasa de seda bordada hacia juego con el verde de sus ojos y la parte inferior del corpiño eran preciosas perlas, amatistas y diamantes. Se recogió el Cabello y lo adornó con florecillas hechas con la misma seda que la gasa. Y su bolso y zapatos eran plateados.

Cuando apareció frente a Terry, él sonrió.-¿Dónde lo has encontrado?-pregunto el embelesado.

Tengo la impresión de que el vestido me encontró a mí. En cuanto lo vi supe que no podría ponerme otra cosa para el baile.-dijo ella con una bella sonrisa.

Es cierto. –dijo Terry

También es muy cómodo. -dijo girando frente a él.-Muy apropiado para bailar, y sé que nadie llevara uno igual porque es un modelo exclusivo y me costó mucho dinero, Terry... aunque las piedras no son auténticas. Espero que no te importe.

¿Por qué iba a importarme?-dijo el extraño por su comentario.

Bueno. -dijo muy seria.-incluso mi padre solía a veces disgustarse con el precio de este tipo de ropa. Oh, ahora deseo no haber dicho nunca aquellas palabras sobre ser una esposa prudente y cuidadosa. Tengo la sensación de que van a obsesionarme.

Candy. -Terry le agarró la barbilla.-A mí me gusta gastarme una gran fortuna en verte tan feliz y bella como siempre eres. Recuérdalo.-dijo el guiñándole un ojo.

¡Oh, gracias! -dijo obrándose a su cuello y dándole un beso.-Pero no abusaré, lo prometo. ¿Sabes? Tú también estás impresionante. -dijo al ver su elegante esmoquin que lo hacia verse mas varonil y apuesto que nunca y sus perfectos zapatos bien lustrado parecía un modelo de revista por lo bello y apuesto que lucia esa noche, candy le dijo.-¡Tendré que vigilar a las mujeres!

El sonrió y la beso.

Todos estaban allí. Los Mariden, Sasha acompañada de un hombre alto y atractivo, el representante del jeque...Con la primera que tuvo que enfrentarse Candy fue con Sasha, que se sentó a su lado después de cenar cuando la banda empezó a tocar.

Me gustaría disculparme.-dijo Sasha con vos nerviosa.

Candy abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que fueran a salirse de su orbita de lo sorprendida, la miró, y pudo notar que se veía preocupada y nerviosa.-Gracias -dijo Candy despacio.-Quizás yo también haya tenido algo de culpa.

Pero Sasha no le hizo caso.-Nunca debí decir lo que dije. Sólo lo hice por... envidia. Al fin y al cabo tu si tenias razón, la envidia fue la que me hizo hablar de esa manera.-suspiro y dijo.-Verás, después de que Terry rompiera con Susana, que casualmente es amiga mía, yo… -Sasha se detuvo, claramente incómoda.-Bueno, pensé que podría tener alguna esperanza... pero me di cuenta de que no era así y... Bien, me temo que eso sacó lo peor de mí.

Candy estaba estupefacta y no sabía qué decir. -Oh, yo me lo pregunté... Quiero decir...

No tienes que decir nada, Candy. Yo nunca fui una competidora.

¿Y por qué me dices esto... ahora? –pregunto candy un poco incomoda.

Sasha apartó la mirada nerviosa. -He conocido a alguien.

Candy le miró el perfil y se preguntó por qué no le sonaba a verdadero.

Por cierto, voy a dejar de trabajar para Terry. -añadió.

¡Oh, cielos! ¿Tienes que hacerlo?-candy se sorprendió.

Sí, Candy. Debí hacerlo hace años. Se lo diré esta noche.

En ese momento apareció Susana Mariden. -¿Puedo unirme a ustedes? Todos los hombres están hablando de negocios.-dijo con expresión resignada.

Claro. -dijeron Candy y Sasha a la vez.

¿Has pensado en algún nombre para la potrilla, Susana? -preguntó Candy alegremente.

He pensado en miles, pero no me gusta ninguno. ¿Se les ocurre algo a ustedes?-dijo preguntándole a las dos mujeres.

Bueno, yo siempre les doy nombres de animales. Pero como él.-apunto a Terry que hablaba con un grupo de hombres.-le salvó la vida cuando enfermó, se me ocurrió... Terry -dijo Sasha.

_¿Cómo podía meter Sasha así la pata? ¡Como si Tim Mariden fuera a tener una potrilla con el nombre de un antiguo novio de su mujer!_ -se dijo Candy mientras veía el rostro confundido de Susana.

¿Cómo le salvó la vida? -preguntó Susana.

Y Sasha le contó con detalles la historia del cólico y cómo él estuvo a su lado continuamente.

¿Estuviste tú también allí, Candy? -preguntó Susana.

Bueno, no. Candy prefirió perderse aquel día... -dijo Sasha.

Fue al día siguiente. -intervino Candy.-Y no lo preferí. Sucedió.

Entonces sintió una mano en el hombro y se sintió agradecida al ver que era Terry.

¿Bailas, candy? -le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y le sonreía con dulzura.

Ella también le sonrió y le dijo.-Será un placer.-poniéndose de pie.-Necesito escapar de aquí. -murmuró mientras iban a la pista.

¿Por qué necesitabas que te rescatara tan urgentemente? -le preguntó Terry cuando llegaron y la agarró para bailar.

Bueno, para ser sincera, he estado a punto de... Fue Sasha. ¡No tiene nada de tacto!

¿Qué ha dicho?- pregunto el.

Entonces, recordó de pronto la disculpa de Sasha y el que fuera a dejar de trabajar para Terry.-Oh, no fue nada.

Candy...

Pero ella lo interrumpió.-No, Terry, prefiero no ser mezquina. -le dijo con decisión, y sonrió.-¿Sabes que bailo muy bien?

Podrías enseñarme.-dijo el con una agradable pero bella sonrisa.

Candy lo hizo, y estuvo un buen rato bailando. Pero lo que le sorprendió al ser una chica que se había pasado noches enteras bailando fue que en un momento determinado ya no quiso seguir. Sólo le apetecía hacer una cosa, pero Terry bailaba con otra mujer, y ella sólo pudo sentarse y mirarlo mientras recordaba en el modo en que le hacía el amor.

Y cuando volvió, ella respondió mecánicamente cuando le preguntaban algo, hasta que él la miró extrañado, se levantaron y se despidieron.

No hablaron hasta que llegaron a casa.

Al llegar, Terry la llevó a la habitación .-Candy, ¿qué ocurre?

Nada.-dijo muy simple.

Él empezó a desabrocharle el corpiño y se lo quitó.-No me engañes.

No... No quería seguir allí.-dijo ella frustrada.

Eso fue obvio. Pero si querías estar aquí... así -dijo quitándole la falda. -no hay nada de malo en eso.

Ella enrojeció. -¡Lo sabías!

Él la miró divertido. Candy sólo llevaba un sujetador de encaje y braguitas.

Lo sospechaba.-dijo poniéndose seductor.

Y seguro que también todo el mundo. -se llevó las manos a la cara. -¡Qué vergüenza!

No hay nada malo en ello. Y de hecho no quiero que cambies. -le quitó el sujetador.

Pero tendré que... ¡No puedo seguir siendo tan transparente! -dijo ella aun con vergüenza.

Él se rió suavemente y le rodeó la cintura con las manos y se acerco, quedado muy cerca del rostro de ella y con una voz melosa le dijo.-Mientras a mí no me importe, no has de preocuparte. – Terry miró sus senos desnudos y la preciosa curva de sus caderas.-Eres perfecta.

Ella quiso preguntarle si se refería a su cuerpo o al tipo de perfección que amaba, como había amado a Susana. De pronto se sintió desesperada, y quiso preguntarle la verdad sobre Susana Mariden. Pero algo la detuvo... pensar que ella lo tenía todo ahora. Ella amaba a Terry, estaba casada con él y estaban a punto de hacer el amor una vez más. Y al menos ya se había resuelto el problema de Sasha.

Suspiró.-Y tú también lo eres.

Él sonrió ausente. -Nada de eso.

Terry, ¿sabes por qué más quería irme?

No.

Quería... estar a solas contigo. Sólo nosotros. Ahora sólo estamos juntos de forma esporádica.

Te entiendo... Candy, siento todo esto, incluyendo lo de Susana y Sasha.

¿Te lo contó Sasha? -preguntó Candy con los ojos muy abiertos.

Si. -la abrazó.-Yo no quería que casarte conmigo fuera una experiencia tan traumática. Y por desgracia, al marcharse Sasha, no podremos hacer nada respecto a la luna de miel en Seychelles durante un tiempo, pero en cuando sea posible, iremos. Mientras tanto, estaremos en casa juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella no tenía que decirle lo que pensaba. Lo dijeron sus ojos.

Y esa misma noche volvieron hacer el amor, se hablaron con carisias y besos, ya que las palabras no eran necesarias.

A primera hora de la mañana, Candy leyó en el periódico que Tim Mariden había sufrido un ataque al corazón en el baile y estaba gravemente enfermo.

¡Terry! -Candy palideció.

Estaban juntos en la cama y él había hecho té y había llevado el periódico. Y durante un rato, los dos se quedaron mirando el artículo sin hablar.

Debió de pasar después de irnos nosotros.-dijo terry.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Era Sasha. Terry habló con ella, colgó, salió de la cama y se puso rápidamente unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra.

¿Qué te ha dicho?-pregunto Candy.

Él se sentó en la cama y le tomó las manos.-Ella estuvo allí cuando sucedió, Candy. Aparentemente él tenía problemas con el corazón pero pocas personas lo sabían. Susana está destrozada y no tiene a nadie. La familia de él nunca aceptó que se casara con alguien más joven y ella no tiene familia propia. Sasha lleva con ella toda la noche pero el ambiente es muy desagradable. Uno de los hijos de Tim ha acusado a Susana de llevarle a la tumba y trata de evitar que esté a su lado. También la ha acusado de tener la culpa de que él se gastara tanto dinero en la potrilla.

¿Tienes que ir con ella? –pregunto Candy.

Si, ¿Vienes conmigo?-pregunto el.

No... Esta vez no.

Candy... Todo terminó entre nosotros. Recuérdalo.

Lo haré.

Él la besó y se marchó.

Ella se quedó tumbada y no pudo evitar pensar qué sucedería si Tim Mariden moría.

Ese día fue el más largo en la vida de Candy. Terry llamó un par de veces y ella no pudo dejar de pensar. Le dio vueltas a todo y se encontró con algunas sorpresas... Sasha, por ejemplo, que había demostrado lo buena amiga que era de Susana estando a su lado en la horrible noche que habría pasado. Sasha, que admitió que después de la ruptura entre Terry y Susana, tuvo esperanzas de tener un lugar en la vida de Terry. Sasha, que de pronto terminó su guerra con ella pero no pudo decirle con sinceridad la razón. Y seguro que era porque sabía que ella aún tendría que luchar con Susana por Terry.

Estaba sentada en el salón mirando al vacío cuando llegó Terry. Se levantó despacio al oírle.

Él entró cansado en el salón y ella vio la tensión en su rostro.

Se pondrá bien. La crisis ha pasado, pero la recuperación será larga.-dijo el.

Oh, gracias a Dios. -susurró Candy sentándose porque sintió que se le doblaban las piernas.

Terry se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le tomó las manos. Se quedaron así, unos minutos en silencio.

Hasta que Candy rompió el silencio.-¿Cómo está Susana?

Ahora bien.

¿Y la... familia de él?- volvió a preguntar Candy.

Parece que han vuelto un poco a la tierra. Mucho de lo que dijeron se debió a una horrible presión... Candy...

Terry -le interrumpió ella sin poder evitarlo-. ¿No les pareció extraño que estuvieras allí?

Al principio no ayudó, pero creo que les hice darse cuenta de que yo sólo estaba allí como intermediario.

Candy se levantó.-¿Quieres comer algo? Seguro que no has tomado nada en todo el día. Prepararé alguna cosa. ¿Qué tal algo de beber mientras? Quédate aquí, te lo traeré.-dijo alegremente.

Pero por dentro se lamentaba de haber sacado ella el tema y no poder seguir hablando de Susana Mariden. ¡No podía!

Candy...-Él se levantó y le agarró las muñecas.

No -balbuceó Candy no segura de a qué se refería, pero segura de que era demasiado para ella.

¿No qué, Candy?-pregunto el incrédulo.

Yo... yo... Dejemos esto, por favor... -dijo con voz temblorosa.-Finjamos que... ha pasado ya todo.

Candy, así es, y...

Bien. Entonces si me sueltas iré a preparar algo de comer. En serio, Terry.

El frunció el seño.-Estoy intentando tranquilizarte, Candy.

Oh, estoy tranquila. Por cierto, ¿cuándo podremos volver a casa, Terry?

Mañana por la mañana si quieres, Candy. ¿Vendrás una temporada conmigo a Riverbend?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. -¿Por qué?

Porque ahí tendré que estar casi todo el tiempo hasta que encuentre a alguien que haga el trabajo de Sasha.

Bueno... -ella vaciló, porque en el fondo de su corazón estaba deseando volver a Dalkeith.

El vio la expresión en su rostro y se apresuro a decir.-Podríamos llevarnos a Shirley y a Adrian.

De acuerdo -dijo ella despacio.

Después de todo, ahora es tu segundo hogar.

Una semana más tarde, Candy supo que había sido una mala idea ir a Riverbend. Era una casa más moderna que Dalkeith, agradable y elegante. Pero Candy no estaba a gusto. No era una casa familiar para ella, y a eso se sumaba cierto entumecimiento y una especie de dolor que contribuían a ponerla tensa e incómoda con Terry.

Lo que estaba claro era que Terry tenía que estar allí. Tenía un montón de trabajo sin Sasha.

¿Sabes algo de ella? -le preguntó Candy un día.

Sí. Tiene un trabajo en la organización Magic Millions.

¡Oh! ¡Te refieres a la que organiza la famosa carrera anual?

Exacto. El trabajo ideal para ella.-dijo el sonriéndole a su esposa.

¿Aún no has encontrado a nadie para su puesto?-pregunto Candy.

He recibido muchas solicitudes. Tardaré un tiempo en estudiarlas.

¿Podría ayudar yo mientras tanto? -preguntó Candy de pronto.-Necesito hacer algo.

Estaban desayunando juntos, pero Terry había estado toda la noche despierto con un potro que se había enganchado en una valla. El que pasaran tan poco tiempo juntos, era algo que Candy no sabía si le gustaba o no. Porque en verdad, seguía sintiéndose extraña desde aquella última tarde en Sidney, y sabía que sutilmente estaba manteniendo a Terry a distancia. Y supo que él lo sabía, pero a lo mejor lo más descorazonador era que él no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por derribar sus defensas.

Bueno, también estaba increíblemente ocupado y ella podía entenderlo. Pero de todos modos...Eso no significaba que ella no hubiera compartido su cama desde aquel día ni que él no le hubiera hecho el amor. Pero Candy no podía decir con sinceridad que la idea de poder ser interrumpidos con una llamada urgente de los establos, como pasó una vez cuando una yegua tuvo dificultades al parir, fuera la única razón de que ella respondiera con cierta tensión, como le había dicho a él.

Bueno, si quieres. -dijo Terry al fin.

Sí.-Ella se dio cuenta de que sonó defensiva y testaruda.

Entonces sus miradas se encontraron y estuvieron así un rato.

¿Qué sucede, Candy?-Terry se atrevió a preguntar.

Nada, absolutamente nada -respondió ella alegre forzándose a no llorar.-Dime cuándo empiezo y qué hago.-Pensó que Terry iba a protestar.

Pero simplemente el habló con dureza.-Hay algo que podrías hacer. Cuando sus dueños traigan o recojan a las yeguas, vendría bien que hubiera alguien en la oficina de los establos y que pudieras enseñarles el lugar, pasar un poco de tiempo con ellos... ese tipo de cosas. Hace que se sientan importantes.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos con genuino interés.-Creo que me gustaría eso.

Y yo creo que lo harías bien.

Sería un cambio. -Candy se levantó e intentó sonreír.-¿Puedo empezar hoy?

Claro. -Terry la miró fijamente, se encogió de hombros y también se levantó.-Voy a dormir un poco. Supongo que no querrás... venir conmigo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y el corazón se le aceleró.-Yo he dormido toda la noche, Terry... Quiero decir... -se calló, incómoda.

Él la miró enigmático, y le agarró suavemente la barbilla.-Sé lo que quieres decir, Candy. No importa.-¿Por qué no vas a los establos y empiezas a trabajar?-La miró con una ironía que le traspasó a Candy el corazón.

Ella vaciló, entonces dio media vuelta y se marchó, confundida. ¿Qué esperaba Terry? Seguro que debía saber que ella no podía evitar dejar de pensar qué habría pasado si hubiera muerto Tim Mariden.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Candy se volcó en su nuevo trabajo mientras las yeguas iban y venían. También se encontró inesperadamente con un viejo amigo, un joven que acababa de obtener el título de veterinario y acompañaba al que ellos tenían fijo. Era un par de años mayor que ella pero de adolescentes habían salido con el mismo grupo. Él pareció encantado de volver a verla y charlaron varias veces, recordando viejos tiempos y riéndose mucho. Era un hombre alto y agradable, con pelo rubio y lizo y una pasión en la vida los caballos. Pero debido al placer sin complicaciones que ella encontró en su compañía, no notó que él a veces la miraba con ojos distintos. No se le ocurrió pensarlo por dos razones; porque ella no lo deseaba y porque no imaginaba, al ser una mujer casada, que un hombre pudiera pensar en ella de ese modo.

Y nunca lo habría notado si un día no hubiera estado riéndose por algo que él dijo y vio delante de ella a Terry observándolos muy rígido.

Se acercó a él. Terry la miró con dureza.

Hola, Candy. ¿Te diviertes?-dijo el empleando ironía.

Sí... no... ¿Terry? ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto ella un poco confundida.

No, claro que no, Candy.-le dijo una vez más con ironía.

Y esa misma noche, fue cuando él le dijo que tenía que irse a Sidney y estaría fuera varios días.

¿Candy?-dijo el llamándola.

¡Oh, Terry! No te oí entrar. ¿Has terminado por hoy?

Sí -Terry se quitó el sombrero y se estiró.-Parecías pensativa.

Lo estaba. -Candy se puso de pie.-La cena está lista, pero le diré a Shirley que espere media hora para que puedas ducharte. ¿Te apetece beber algo?

Terry la miró detenidamente, y ella pensó que le preguntaría qué había estado pensando, pero entonces sonrió débilmente.

Me encantaría. Volveré en diez minutos.-dijo el.

Cenaron y luego se tomaron el café en la terraza bajo la luz de la luna que proyectaba un brillo plateado al paisaje.

El verano es espectacular aquí -murmuró Candy.

Cierto. Y llegará navidad antes de que nos demos cuenta. Candy, ahora que las cosas se han calmado un poco, tengo que irme unos días, una semana como mucho. Casi todo el tiempo estaré en Sidney por motivos de trabajo. He reducido los candidatos para el trabajo de Sasha a dos y voy a entrevistarles, pero si quieres venir...

No, gracias. Puedo seguir aquí con mi trabajo. -interrumpió ella.

Si es lo que quieres.

Ella frunció el ceño. -Terry, sé que tú no dejas de preguntármelo, pero ahora es mi turno... ¿Ocurre algo? Conozco a Albert Ardley desde hace años, y si eso...

Yo también lo conozco. Y eso me hace sentirme muy viejo. Creo que será un estupendo veterinario por lo que he visto hasta ahora. No, no ocurre nada, Candy... como tú no dejas de decirme.

Ella hizo una mueca.-Me preguntaba si pensarías que estaba siendo una «mujer fatal» de nuevo.

No -se quedó callado un rato y bostezó.-No sé tú, pero yo estoy destrozado. Y mañana tengo que levantarme al amanecer.

¡Oh! -exclamó Candy con expresión preocupada.-Le prometí a Adrian que le ayudaría con una redacción que tiene que entregar mañana en la Escuela del Aire.

Da igual -Terry se levantó, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.-Buenas noches, querida. Intentaré no despertarte por la mañana y te llamaré desde Sidney.

Buenas noches -dijo Candy con tono extraño, y le vio marcharse con un gran dolor en su corazón.

Esa sensación de dolor no desapareció durante los dos días siguientes. Ni su trabajo, Albert Ardley ni el sobresaliente en la redacción de Adrian pudieron aliviarlo. Recordaba continuamente estar tumbada rígida e inmóvil junto a Terry aquella noche cuando se fue a la cama, deseando despertarlo y abrazarlo, pero sin poder hacerlo mientras se preguntaba si vería a Susana en Sidney...Entonces hojeó un periódico atrasado de dos días que no se habría molestado en leer si Shirley no se lo hubiera dejado en la mesa de la cocina.

Lo miró y se estremeció. Al ver una nota junto a una fotografía. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. La fotografía era de Terry y Susana, él con su mano en su codo, abandonando el hospital donde seguía recuperándose Tim Mariden, y la fecha era del día siguiente al que él llegó a Sidney.

¿Por qué no le había dicho que no sólo iba a trabajar?-se dijo Candy sollozando mientras arrugando el periódico.

CONTINUARA…

A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE MIS MUY QUERIDAS AMIGAS QUE HAN SEGUIDO ESTA ADACTACION, PARA MI ES UN INMENSO PLACER TRAERLES ESTA HISTORIA QUE SE MUY BIEN QUE USTEDES LAS DISFRUTAN, ASI QUE LES DOY MI MAS SINCERO AGRADECIMIENTO A CADA UNA DE USTEDES POR SUS MILES DE COMENTARIOS Y POR EL APOYO QUE ME HAN DADO, ASI Q UNA VES MAS GRACIAS.

**melodya77**** Karina Grandchester Lenore Gema Grandchester Mimic ANDREA Klayis Andrew ****raqhu**** Bliu Liz ****Odet la chica de Terry**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Terry llamó, Candy no le explicó nada de la foto, ni mencionó a los Mariden, pero le dijo que estaría de vuelta al día siguiente por la tarde, que había encontrado el hombre apropiado para el trabajo y le preguntó cómo estaba.

-Bien, bien.-contesto Candy casi sin ganas.-¿No hay ningún problema? -No que yo sepa.

De acuerdo. Entonces hasta mañana, Candy.-Colgó.

Candy tardó unos instantes en hacer lo mismo. No estaba segura de si lo vería al día siguiente, porque creía que no podía seguir viviendo con la idea de que Terry y Susana estaban... juntos.

Y dos días después, Candy estaba sentada en el despacho de la Madre maría en su antiguo colegio, una habitación que le era muy familiar y que no había cambiado desde que ella entró por primera vez a los nueve años.

Necesito consejo, Madre. Gracias por atenderme avisando con tan poca antelación. Pero me temo que me he metido en un lío.

El pelo de la Madre maría se había vuelto más gris bajo el corto velo, y su piel tenía más arrugas, pero su figura alta y delgada era la misma y sus ojos azules seguían siendo penetrantes.

Eso parece, Candy. Por cierto, me habría gustado enterarme de lo de tu matrimonio. Habría sido un detalle.

Candy suspiró.-No, no lo habría sido. Porque verá, me casé con mi peor enemigo... o eso pensé en su momento. Me casé por razones equivocadas y luego me enamoré de él y me di cuenta de que posiblemente siempre lo amé. Pero él quiere a otra mujer, alguien a quien no puede tener, pero su marido casi murió hace unas semanas, y si hubiera sido así... Bueno, no dejo de pensar en ello. Si hubiera muerto, podrían volver a estar juntos... si no fuera por mí.

Mi querida niña... -empezó la Madre María.

Pero Candy la interrumpió.-Ya no soy una niña -dijo con firmeza-. Él piensa así de mí, pero soy toda una mujer. En todos los aspectos menos en uno; aún no he tenido un hijo.

¿Y crees que eso es lo que hace falta?-dijo la madre.

¿A qué se refiere?-dijo Candy incrédula.

Bueno, yo tampoco lo he tenido. Pero es a mí a quien has acudido con tus problemas, Candy.

Eso es porque usted más o menos me crió, aunque fuera una tarea desagradecida, pero...

Al contrario, Candy. Siempre sentí que estaba trabajando con material de primera calidad.-finalizo con una amplia sonrisa.

¿Qué?-preguntó Candy perpleja.

Y lo que es más -continuó la monja con su voz serena.-a pesar de nuestros frecuentes choques, siempre esperé que llegaras a respetarme para beneficiarte de mi educación, aunque te pareciera anticuada en su momento.

Así ha sido. Y por eso estoy aquí, pero...

Bien, bien. Vayamos paso a paso, querida. Y me disculpo por llamarte niña.

Y eso hizo. Al final, la Madre María se quedó un rato pensativa antes de hablar.-Me sorprendes, Candy. Pensé que tenías más carácter.

Eso no fue lo que Candy esperó oír.-¿Se refiere... ?

Me refiero a que si realmente amas a ese hombre, ¿por qué no luchas por él?

Candy sonrió.-Vine aquí pensando que me hablaría de la santidad del matrimonio, pero no de eso.

No es muy distinto.-dijo la madre.

Pero él me hace sentirme como una niña a veces, y hay... -se detuvo y continuó incómoda.-hay cosas entre hombres y mujeres que... bueno, son difíciles de explicar...

¿Especialmente a una mujer que no tiene experiencias con otros hombres en ese aspecto?-la interrumpió la madre.-Te creo. Pero no creo que eso pudiera cambiar la moral de alguien, las cosas en las que se cree o fuera causa para escapar. ¿Sabe él dónde estás ahora?

No. -dijo Candy distraída.-¿A qué se refería con lo de «las cosas en las que creo»?

Que eres una mujer y no una niña, que lo amas, que te has entregado a él y tienes derecho a hacer todas esas cosas. Pero yo no te diría esto, Candy, si no me pareciera que también le respetas. 0 si yo sintiera que él era una especie de desalmado que se había aprovechado de una joven inocente... que es lo que le parecería a mucha gente.

Lo sé, pero no es así. De hecho le respeto tanto como a usted. De lo que no me di cuenta fue de lo difícil que sería vivir con la idea de que él amara a otra mujer.-dijo Candy a la ves que daba un largo suspiro.

No has estado así mucho tiempo.

No.

Y aparte de esa sensación de que no te ama como tú a él, ¿cómo te trata?-indago la madre.

Muy bien. Mire, no niego que me quiera de cierta forma y sé que siempre le importaré. Ni siquiera pienso que fuera a serme infiel, pero... Es esa horrible sensación de que yo no soy su... alma gemela, y ella sí.-finalizo Candy con nostalgia.

¿Y por qué no le concedes el beneficio de la duda? Los hombres pueden cambiar de opinión. Todos podemos.

Candy se quedó callada un par de minutos.-¿Puedo quedarme aquí sentada un rato?

Por supuesto, pero creo que deberías ponerte en contacto con él dentro de uno o dos días si has escapado y no sabe dónde estás.

¿Eso cree?-pregunto Candy.

¿No parecería cobarde seguir escondida de él?

Es posible.-y bajo la mirada.

Fue puro accidente que Candy oyera lo que hablaron Terry y la Madre María cuando él fue al convento muy temprano a la mañana siguiente a preguntar por ella. Cuando llamaron a la Madre María, Candy estaba jugando con las niñas más pequeñas. Candy lo hacía porque la Madre no le permitía quedarse en su habitación lamentándose y llorando. Así que el día anterior también la mantuvo ocupada haciendo que arbitrara un partido de tenis y tocando el piano después de cenar.

Pero Candy sintió la necesidad de sentarse a solas un rato y pensar en privado. Eligió el pequeño jardín que estaba fuera de los límites para las internas y por tanto era nuevo para ella, sin detenerse a pensar que también estaba justo debajo del despacho de la Madre María.

Había césped y un banco. Candy se sentó y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del sol matinal. De pronto oyó voces sobre ella, muy claras y familiares...

¿Cómo está, Madre María? Soy Terrence Grandchester, y he venido a preguntar si han visto u oído algo de mi esposa a quien usted conocerá como Candice White de Dalkeith.

Candy tragó saliva y se enderezó.

¡Ah, señor Grandchester! De hecho yo quería charlar con usted. Por favor, siéntese se oyó el sonido de una silla.-Bueno, ¿ahora sería tan amable de decirme por qué eligió a una chica tan ingenua y vulnerable como Candy y la forzó a casarse por conveniencia? No se me ocurre ningún adjetivo agradable para calificarle, señor.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta, al escuchar a la madre.

¿Es eso lo que ella le dijo, Madre? -preguntó él con dureza.

No, no es lo que ella me dijo. Ella aparentemente le admira y respeta, y cree que lo ama. Hasta el punto de que está dispuesta a marcharse para que usted y esa otra mujer puedan volver a estar juntos y ser... almas gemelas. -dijo la Madre con frialdad.- Estoy esperando, señor Grandchester.

Escuche Madre, No tengo la intención de ser alma gemela de nadie que no sea Candy -declaró Terry con suavidad pero con la misma frialdad.

¿Entonces cómo es que ella no lo sabe? ¿Por qué esa preciosa joven que era radiante y animosa incluso cuando a veces se encontraba tan sola, que siempre alegraba a los demás a pesar de ser caprichosa, una persona completamente sana, parece ahora una flor destrozada? Dígamelo, señor Grandchester.

Candy metió la cabeza entre las manos, creyendo que se iba a morir.

Mire, Madre María, dígame dónde está. A lo mejor le sorprende, pero a mí me importa el bienestar de Candy tanto como a usted.

Entonces tiene un modo extraño de demostrarlo, señor Grandchester. -volvió a espetar la Madre con frialdad.

¿Hubiera preferido que la hubiera abandonado tras la muerte de su padre?-cuestiono Terry ya irritado.

Se hizo una pequeña pausa y la tensión pareció llegar hasta donde Candy estaba sentada.

¿Por qué se casó con ella? ¿Me lo dirá? -preguntó la Madre con menos hostilidad.

Le diré esto. No tengo la intención de corromperla si es lo que teme. Sólo me interesa lo mejor para ella. Verá -dijo con ironía.-yo también conocía desde el principio su inocencia, su vulnerabilidad cuando su padre murió, su soledad, la terrible carga y deudas con las que su padre la dejó. Y sepa una cosa. La conozco desde antes que usted. Así que también sé lo especial que es Candice White.

¿Admitirá al menos que no ha sido capaz de hacerla feliz, señor Grandchester?-volvió la Madre lanzando una punzada peligrosa.

Eso parece hasta ahora. Pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar de intentarlo. ¿Sigue aquí?-pregunto el un poco relajado.

La Madre hiso una pausa.-si, y me disculpo si le he juzgado mal, señor Grandchester. Pero aún debo decirle que borre de su mente todos los pensamientos sobre esa otra mujer, porque le hago enteramente responsable de Candy. ¿Está claro?

Mucho. Y resulta que yo me considero responsable de ella. Así que estamos de acuerdo en eso.

Candy no oyó más, porque se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió a su habitación, donde empezó a recoger sus cosas a toda prisa. Pero no fue lo suficiente rápida, porque alguien llamó a la puerta y apareció la Madre María seguida de terry.

Candy. ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto la Madre.

Candy miró a Terry y se sorprendió al ver lo pálido y cansado que parecía.-Recogiendo. Hola, Terry. No... no esperaba verte... ¡Oh, qué más da! -se sentó en la cama.-Bueno, por accidente he oído la conversación entre los dos y debo decir algunas cosas. Gracias por defenderme, Madre, pero no soy la flor destrozada que imagina y...

¡Candy! -jadeo la Madre con sorpresa.

No fue culpa mía. Por casualidad estaba sentada en el jardín bajo su ventana. Busqué un lugar tranquilo donde poder pensar -dijo Candy cansada y miró a Terry.-Y gracias por sentirte tan responsable de mí, pero posiblemente yo sé mejor que nadie lo imposible que es borrar a alguien de tus pensamientos.

Madre María, ¿podría dejarnos solos, por favor?-pregunto Terry.

La monja vaciló, pero se fue y cerró la puerta.

¡Oh, me sentí avergonzada cuando los oí hablar! -exclamó Candy.-Por cierto, ¿cómo me has encontrado tan deprisa, Terry?

Recordé que una vez me hablaste de la Madre María. Pensé que a lo mejor habrías recurrido a ella. ¿Pero por qué avergonzada?

Porque... ¡me sentí como si nunca hubiera dejado el colegio! -lo miró indignada.

Algunas de las cosas que oíste son ciertas, Candy.-dijo Terry con voz suave.

Ella se dio la vuelta, tomó una blusa y empezó a doblarla en su regazo.-Lo sé, lo sé... Fue una de las razones por las que me casé contigo. No sabia a quién recurrir. No tenía madurez para estar sola. Y ahora mírame; he vuelto al colegio.

Y dos personas que te quieren han estado a punto de pegarse por ti esta mañana.-dijo el algo divertido.

¡Ella no lo habría hecho!-dejo Candy con media sonrisa.

Pues pareció que le habría gustado en cuanto me presenté.

Bueno... pero eso no cambia las cosas.-dijo Candy con ceño fruncido.

Para mí sí. Eso y... saber que te habías ido.

Mira. Te vi con Susana en el periódico, ¡tomados de la mano! Pero en cualquier caso, como Tim Mariden casi murió... no pude evitar preguntarme si tú estarías pensando en lo que podría haber sucedido si hubiera muerto. Después de todo, ella recurrió a ti. Luego... -le tembló la voz.-he tenido que escuchar todas esas cosas que has dicho sobre responsabilidad, vulnerabilidad e inocencia como si yo fuera tu protegida y no tu mujer. ¿Cómo puedes esperar que crea que soy otra cosa para ti, Terry?

No lo espero aún. Pero me gustaría tener la oportunidad de explicarlo todo. ¿Me permitirás hacerlo, Candy? Pero no aquí. ¿Vendrás ahora conmigo?

¿Y si para mí... no tiene sentido lo que me digas? -Candy se secó una lágrima.

Entonces haré lo que tú digas. Te traeré aquí de nuevo si quieres.

Ella dudó.-Bueno, tendrás que saber que ya no soy una persona fácil de convencer. Ni tampoco una flor destrozada.

Él se quedó callado mirándola. Estaba sentada en la cama, con la barbilla muy alta y los ojos húmedos.-Nunca lo fuiste, Candy. ¿Podríamos desayunar? Es la hora.

No si vives aquí. Yo he desayunado hace mucho.

¿Entonces un café?-pregunto el.

De acuerdo.

Terry la llevó a un restaurante con una terraza que daba al puerto de Sidney. Él entró a pedir y apareció a los pocos minutos con el camarero, que llevaba zumo de naranja, café y bollos.

¡Oh, no sé si podré con todo! -exclamó Candy,

Inténtalo -murmuró Terry, sentándose frente a ella.

Comieron en silencio hasta que él apartó el plato y se sirvió café.-Candy...

Terry...

Hablaron a la vez. Él sonrió.-Empieza tú.

No. -ella apartó su plato y se limpió la boca.-De todos modos no sé qué iba a decir. -se encogió de hombros con tristeza.

De acuerdo. Candy, tuviste razón en lo de Susana... pero sólo una vez. Cuando ella me dejó y se casó con Tim, me hundí y juré que nunca la perdonaría. Y tampoco a él. Y aunque no es cierto decir que no me importó con quién me casé después, sí es cierto que yo no te ofrecí un verdadero matrimonio.

Candy cerró los ojos y bebió café.-Sigue -dijo con voz débil.

Pero nunca fue un gesto provocado por esas cosas que dijo la Madre María y que yo enumeré esta mañana avergonzándote. En otras palabras, me importaba mucho lo que sucediera contigo, no sólo con Dalkeith. Por desgracia ciertas cosas suceden inesperadamente, como sabes, y aunque yo nunca habría provocado una situación para presumir contigo delante de Susana, cuando sucedió, no pude sentir cierto... desquite. -Terry hizo una pausa.

Continúa -susurró Candy con el rostro muy blanco.

Pero cuando me di cuenta, eso pasó rápidamente a un sentimiento de remordimiento, y estuve a punto, cuando me ofreciste hacer de nuestro matrimonio uno de verdad, de dejarte marchar.

**CONTUNUARA…**

HOLA A TODAS MIS QUERIDAS Y BELLAS LECTORAS QUE COMO SIEMPRE HAN ESTADO AQUÍ LEYENDO ESTA ADACTACION QUE LA HAGO CON MUCHO PLACER PARA TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES

**Gaby oly Bliu Liz Klayis Andrew Oligranchester raqhu luisa melodya77 lady Karina Grandchester GemaGrandchester ****Rossy Jimenez**** Mona****  
><strong>

LES DOY MIS MAS SINCEROS AGRADECIEMIENTOS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO HASTA AHORA, SE Q ESTE CAPITULO ES CORTO, PERO LES TENGO UNA MALA NOTICIA, ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO, YA QUE EL OTRO Q SIGUE ES EL FINA, YA ME DA COMO NOSTALGIA Q LA HISTORIA TERMINE TAN PROTO, PERO BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO Y DISCULPE POR LO CORTO DEL CAPITULO, ME DESPIDO DE TODAS Y HASTA EL PROXIMO, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO ALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, LES DEJO BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODAS Y A CADA UNA DE USTEDES, SE LES QUIERE Y CUIDENSE MUCHO…=)


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Candy no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

Terry suspiro.-Porque me di cuenta de que realmente no quería.

¿Para poder seguir vengándote?-dijo Candy con ceño fruncido.

No.-Terry respiro y dijo.-Para poder tenerte. Se había vuelto una necesidad imperiosa, Candy.

Ella se quedó callada unos instantes.-Porque eres un hombre y no un monje, ¿es eso?

Ya me has acusado de eso antes. No. Por ti. Cada día estaba más hechizado contigo y sentía mayor fascinación hacia ti, Candy.

¿Estás intentando decirme que empezaste a enamorarte de mí, Terry? -preguntó ella con dificultad.

Has dado en el clavo, Candy.-dijo el con una chispa en sus ojos.

Candy lo vio incrédula.-No sé si puedo creerte.

Bueno…-Terry vacilo un poco.-Pienso que deberías intentarlo.

Pero eso no evitó que siguieras tratándome a veces como a una niña. ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó aquella noche en el prado grande?

Lo recuerdo muy bien. ¿Puedo indicar que tampoco evitó que te tratara como una mujer?-dijo él.

Candy se sintió enrojecer.-Bueno, pero eso no borró a Susana del todo, ¿verdad? Lo sé por el modo en que Tim y tú se miraron el día de la subasta. Y sólo puede haber una razón para que se sintieran tan hostiles.

No, eso no borró a Susana inmediatamente, Candy. -Terry extendió la mano y la puso sobre la suya.-Pero imagino que era por hábito y para entonces sentía remordimientos por ella. Verás, verme contigo hizo que se abrieran las viejas heridas de Susana. Y yo empecé a preguntarme si era un monstruo dejando que ella sufriera mi venganza al mismo tiempo que me estaba enamorando de ti.

¿Te dijo ella eso? ¿Que se abrieron sus heridas?-pregunto Candy incrédula.

Sí.-dijo Terry.-pero no hasta el día después de que Tim casi muriera.

Pero tú sabías que le estaba sucediendo.-dijo Candy.

Lo imaginé. Era el tipo de cosas que planeé en mis días negros, pero me horroricé cuando sucedió. Y supongo que casi toda la hostilidad que sentía hacia Tim Mariden estaba motivada por algo que tú dijiste una vez. ¿Cómo podía hacer pasar a Susana por eso, sólo por un caballo? Y por eso me alegré que pagara tanto al final.

Oh, pero eso significa. A ti aún te importa ella... aunque imagino que eso no me molesta... Pero ella recurrió a ti...

No fue así. -Terry la interrumpió.-Lo hizo Sasha sin que Susana lo supiera. Susana se horrorizó cuando yo aparecí en el hospital, y se sintió terriblemente culpable. Porque se culpó del ataque al corazón de Tim.

¿Por qué? ¿Y entonces por qué te quedaste con ella todo el día?-seguía cuestionándolo Candy, sentía que perdía la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Me quedé porque ella no tenía a nadie, y una vez hecho el daño, tenía que quedarme eh intentar llevar algo de cordura a la situación. ¿Y por qué se sintió ella culpable? Porque Tim sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando, y a lo mejor incluso la trajo deliberadamente a Riverbend para averiguar si había superado lo nuestro. No lo sé, pero creo que al comprar la potrilla a tan alto precio, intentaba demostrarle algo a Susana.

Oh, ya entiendo... -Candy abrió mucho los ojos.-¿Así que sus hijos tenían razón al final?

En parte. Lo que no sabían era que lo que yo siento por Susana es un afecto que supongo nunca se perderá. Pero eso no significa que esté enamorado de ella y la haya amado del modo en que te amo a ti. La otra cosa que no saben es que al ver a su marido a punto de morir, Susana se dio cuenta realmente de lo mucho que lo quería.

Candy lo miró fijamente.-¿Crees que eso es verdad?

Sí. De hecho, la foto que viste fue el capítulo final. Por cierto, yo no sabía de su existencia hasta que Shirley me la enseñó porque te vio mirándola y llorando. El caso es que fui a ver a Tim con Susana y juntos le contamos todo esto, pero sólo lo hice porque él tuvo una recaída poco después de llegar yo a Sidney, y Susana me llamó desesperada y me suplicó que fuera con ella a contárselo. Y yo no le estaba dando la mano. Ella tropezó con una baldosa y yo la sujeté para que no se cayera. Eso es todo. Nos separamos fuera del hospital.

Candy lo observo.-Pero, ¿sabías tú lo que Susana sentía el día después del ataque de Tim?

Sí.-dijo él.

¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Cómo pudiste contárselo a Tim y no a mí?-Candy frunció el ceño.

Candy, cuando yo volví del hospital el día después del ataque de Tim, estaba deseando hacerlo. Pero tú te apartaste de mí. Dejaste claro que no querías oír nada más del tema. Incluso parecía que sentías... repulsión. Y yo pensé que ya era demasiado tarde, que te había perdido y no me merecía nada bueno porque había sido un imbécil. Pensé que no habría razón por la que tú quisieras estar conmigo después de lo que yo había hecho. Me sentí terriblemente culpable mientras te veía alejarte más y más de mí. Entonces te vi con Albert, riéndote feliz. Vi el modo en que él te miraba y pensé que sería mejor para ti ser amada por alguien sin un pasado oscuro, alguien un poco joven y sin complicaciones...

Terry!… -le interrumpió Candy.-Sí, me aparté de ti, aunque no por repulsión, sino porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si hubiera muerto Tim, y estaba destrozada. Verás -dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-Tú no sabes esto, pero Sasha... confirmó mis peores miedos justo la noche antes, en el baile.

Ella le contó lo que le dijo Sasha y el hecho de que parecía que Sasha creía en serio que no había terminado lo suyo con Susana.-Y luego, como fue Sasha quien te llamó...

Debí imaginarlo -dijo Terry muy serio cerrando los ojos un instante, mientras la rabia se apoderaba de él.-Tenías razón. No sé por qué la aguanté tanto tiempo. Pero ella se equivocaba.

Se disculpó por todas las cosas que me había dicho antes -dijo Candy sin darse cuenta.

Él la miró fijamente.-¿Qué cosas?

Oh, Terry -Candy apartó la mirada-. No tiene sentido ahora... Sasha era...

Terry la interrumpió.-¿Crees todo lo que te he contado, Candy?

Sí... -dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Terry la vio unos instantes y dijo.-Pero hay más. Cuando volví a Riverbend y te habías marchado, cuando me enfrenté con la Madre María y casi estuve a punto de odiar a una monja porque ella creía que te amaba y te entendía más que yo, Candy, supe que nunca podría dejarte. Aunque creyera que estarías mejor con alguien como Albert. No podría hacerlo.

Pero esta mañana me dijiste que me llevarías de vuelta al convento si yo quería.-dijo ella incrédula.

¿Lo quieres? Esperaba convencerte de que me dieras una segunda oportunidad. Esperaba que si te contaba todo esto y te decía que has entrado en mi corazón y yo estaría solo el resto de mi vida sin ti, no quisieras irte. Esperaba poder demostrarte que somos almas gemelas.-dijo Terry con ternura.

Candy no dejaba de retorcerse las manos. -Terry... quiero creerte con todo mi corazón...

Se calló y oyó un zumbido sobre su cabeza. Entonces vio que algunos camareros y la gente que pasaba miraban al cielo. Todos empezaron a sonreír y a gesticular. Así que ella levantó la cabeza y vio una avioneta volando sobre el puerto con una pancarta que tenía una frase escrita en letras enormes.

TE AMO, CANDY, TUYO POR SIEMPRE,TERRY.

Candy se quedó atónita, miró a Terry incrédula y luego de nuevo a la avioneta. -Terry, ¿es realmente cierto?

Terry sonreía por la expresión de su rostro.-Si me lo permites, pasaré el resto de mi vida demostrándotelo, mi querida Candy. -respondió.

Entonces la abrazó, y todo el mundo los miró, porque quedó claro quién era Candy y quien era Terry. Y toda la gente empezó a vitorear y a aplaudir.

Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí -susurró Terry en su oído.

Ella sonrió y dijo.-Oh, sí, por favor. ¡Oh, no! ¿Crees que volverá a salir en los periódicos?

Espero que sí. –Terry sonrió.-Así también lo vería mi querida Madre María. Vámonos.

¿Cómo lo preparaste? -preguntó ella riéndose mientras entraban en una suite del hotel Regent, muy cerca del puerto.

Cuando entré a pedir el desayuno, llamé a un amigo que es el dueño de la avioneta. Da clases de vuelo y lleva pancartas, y estaba a punto de salir. ¡Aunque me temo que habrá pensado que me he vuelto loco!

Candy sonrió.-Debería llamar a la Madre María. Me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida cuanto te atacó verbalmente esta mañana, porque el consejo que me dio fue que luchara por ti si realmente te amaba.

¿Eso te dijo?-pregunto el incrédulo.

Sí, es extraño, ¿verdad?-dijo ella recordando las palabras de la madre.

No tan extraño si se dio cuenta de que realmente me amabas.-dijo el acariciando el dorso de su mano.

No creo que nadie lo haya dudado, Terry.

Él la abrazó con fuerza.-Lo siento. No sé cómo he podido ser tan tonto.

¿Vamos a la cama? -sugirió Candy-. A lo mejor dejas de sentirte así.

Él levantó la cabeza y ella se quedó sin respiración al ver el gran amor en sus ojos. Terry se rió.

¿He dicho algo malo?-ella le pregunto.

Oh, no, Candy. Otra cosa que dijiste una vez era que preferías estar casada con alguien sin experiencia pero que te amara tanto que no importara. Así es como me siento en este momento yo. Encantado, renovado, y muriéndome por acostarme contigo.-dijo el con la llama de la pasión a flor de piel.

Terry la tomo entre sus brazos y la elevo como si estuvieran recién casados y la deposito en la cama, luego él se acostó sobre ella y la beso con pasión, Candy abrió la boca para que él la explorara, como solo Terry sabia hacerlo, su lengua recorrió cada parte de su boca hasta encontrase con la de ella, el paso la punta de su lengua por sus labios mientras ella poco a poco sacaba su camisa hasta dejar completamente el dorso de él desnudo, Terry hizo lo mismo, la desnudo poco a poco hasta que ella quedo solo en braguita y sostén, que hacían juego, el se mordió un labio y le susurro al odio.-hoy te ves bella con ese juego de lencería tan sexi.

Candy sonrió y atrapo una vez mas sus labios él con sus manos fue acariciando su cuerpo, luego bajo a sus piernas y las recorrió con las palma de sus manos, Candy iba recorriendo su espalda con sus manos para luego subirlas a su castaña cabellera y allí enredar sus dedos, mientras que Terry llego a la parte donde estaba su feminidad y con su pulgar lo paso delicadamente por arriba de su braguita Candy gimió al sentir ese pequeño toque, Terry subió sus manos para quitarle el sostén, él vio sus pechos totalmente desnudos, y los acaricio con las manos y luego con el dedo índice y el pulgar tomo su pezón, Candy gimió, y luego él como bebe hambriento se apodero del pezón, Candy se estremeció al sentir su húmeda lengua recorrerlos y sus labios chupándolos como bebe, ella se agarro de la espalda de él y gimió, Terry hizo lo mismo con el otro seno, eso era una delicia para Candy, Terry bajo por sus pechos y paso por su estomago luego se detuvo donde aun seguía la prenda mas estorbosa, pero antes de hacer lo que tanto deseaba se puso de pies y se desnudo, Candy lo vio de pies a cabeza pero antes de subir a su cabeza su mirada se detuvo en esa parte masculina que la hacia gemir de placer se sonrojo de solo imaginarlo, Terry se volvió acostar encima de ella y la beso y luego con sus manos fue bajando por sus muslos poco a poco la braguitas hasta que ella quedo totalmente desnuda, él la volvió a besar, y le dijo al odio.-TE AMO mi querida Candy.-esas palabras le llegaron al corazón a Candy y se aferro a el para aspirar su varonil fragancia.-yo también te AMO Terry siempre te voy amar. -Terry sonrió y se posiciono entre sus piernas y allí la penetro con tanta pasión y amor, Candy en cada envestida sentía que tocaba el cielo con sus manos Terry la beso una y otra ves mientras la penetraba con mas fuerza, ella se aferro a él con sus brazos y piernas mientras que cada gemido que salía de su boca estaban acompañados del nombre de su amor, Terry también gemía de placer sentir el cuerpo tan cálido de Candy bajo el suyo era un sueño, la amaba y se lo estaba demostrado y se lo iba a seguir demostrado por el resto de su vida. Duraron largo rato diciéndose en susurros cuanto se amaba y juntos llegaron al clímax.

Candy se aferro a el luego de caer extasiados en la cama, el jugaba con sus rizos y se llevo uno a sus labios para besarlo. Hicieron el amor dos veces antes de comer y pasaron la tarde en la cama, «recuperándose», como dijo Terry. Vieron una película en la televisión pero a las cuatro Terry fue al teléfono del saloncito contiguo a hacer un par de llamadas de teléfono, dejando a Candy muerta de curiosidad. Media hora más tarde llamaron a la puerta y él apareció en el dormitorio con una gran caja y un sobre.

¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Candy un poco ansiosa.

Ábrelo. La caja primero.-dijo él.

Lo hizo, y descubrió dentro dos docenas de bikinis.-Pero... Si es lo que creo, sólo necesito un par...

¿Y qué crees?-dijo él riendo.

¿Las Seychelles?-pregunto ella incrédula.

Más o menos. Abre el sobre.-la invito Terry.

Ella lo hijo, y esa vez casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas. -Terry...

¿Qué te parece? Podríamos ir a Singapur y de ahí en crucero a las Seychelles, Mombasa, Durban, Ciudad del Cabo... para que necesites más de dos bikinis... Eh -dijo suavemente.-no llores le dijo el tiernamente.

No lloro. Bueno, sí, pero es de felicidad. ¿Recuerdas haberme dicho algo sobre gestos románticos? ¡Pues eres el mejor!-dijo ella feliz.

Bueno, el primer gesto no fue original, pero aprenderé. -dijo besándola.

Candy aparto la caja aun lado y se acostó en la cama y el encima de ella, Candy lo observo mientras acariciaba su guapo rostro y vio en los ojos de él la chipa del deseo y la pasión entonces supo lo que seguía continuación. Hicieron el amor de nuevo y luego cenaron con una botella de champán.

Sigo sin necesitar dos docenas de bikinis -observó Candy más tarde.

Lo sé. Pero debo admitir que tenía otro motivo. Los pedí para que los probaras y eligieras los que más te gustan. Con mi ayuda, claro.

Candy se rió.-Me los probaré en seguida, pero primero haré esto. -se echó sobre él y lo besó en los labios.-Gracias. Por todo.

Candy... Ya me siento suficiente culpable tal y como está todo...

No digas eso.-lo interrumpió ella.

El se quedo callado unos instante y dijo.-Te diré algo distinto… -dijo él mientras la abrazaba con ternura.-Ahora tengo una visión de mi vida que está completamente unida a la tuya. Siempre tendré los recuerdos de una joven maravillosa que se hizo mujer en mi cama y me dijo que se sentía... trasladada. Igual que me veo amándola y riendo con ella, siendo el padre de sus hijos, cuidándola, y recibiendo su alegría especial. -le levantó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.-Sólo hay un modo de decirlo. Te amo. Amo tu cuerpo y tu alma y no puedo vivir sin ti. Es tan simple como eso...

A la mañana siguiente fueron juntos a ver a la Madre María.

Vaya -dijo la sabia monja en su estudio.-veo que lo ha resuelto, señor Grandchester. Fui bastante dura con usted ayer, pero lo que me convenció al final de que quiere a Candy, fue la mirada de alivio en sus ojos cuando le dije que estaba aquí, sana y salva conmigo. Dios los bendiga a los dos, ¡y no se atrevan a celebrar ningún bautizo sin mí!

Y para alegría de Candy, siguieron sucediendo cosas felices,. Como en su luna de miel a bordo del Cunarl Line entre la Seychelles y Mombasa. Esa noche había cena elegante y ella se puso un vestido azul sin tirantes que moldeaba su figura y se recogió el cabello.

Pero tuvo que volver al camarote porque se le rompieron las medias y tardó unos veinte minutos en cambiárselas y volver a estar presentable. Cuando regresó, terry, que estaba estupendo con un esmoquin negro, se encontraba de pie con un grupo de personas todas elegantemente vestidas. De hecho él tenía a dos mujeres impresionantes a su lado que parecían intentar llamar su atención. Y al acercarse, Candy vio en su rostro una expresión lejana Y cuando él la miró a los ojos, durante un momento le pareció triste y melancólico. Se disculpó y se acercó a ella.

¿Ocurre algo, Terry?-pregunto Candy

Sí, vamos fuera -dijo agarrándola del codo.

La llevó a cubierta hasta que llegaron a una zona escondida donde no había nadie.

Ocurre esto. -dijo abrazándola y besándola.

¿Pero... por qué? -preguntó ella después de que la besara con ardor.-No es que me queje, pero...

Te echaba de menos.-dijo él simplemente-. No sabía por qué tardabas tanto, especialmente cuando todos me preguntaban dónde estaba mi preciosa y sensacional esposa. Me pregunté si te habrías caído al agua... o encontrado a otro hombre.-dijo riendo.

¡Terry!-exclamo Candy

Además, Candy. -dijo con ojos brillantes.-necesito quedarme tranquilo.

Oh... ¿Ahora mismo?-pregunto ella.

Sí.

A los pocos minutos estaban en el camarote, y ella empezó a bajarse la cremallera del vestido.

Pero él tomó su mano.-¿Puedo?-Terry le soltó primero el cabello y le acarició los rizos dorados. Luego la desnudó prenda por prenda, la tumbó en la cama y la acarició, hasta que ella gimió de placer.

Entonces él se desnudó, se echó a su lado, y la tomó con gran pasión y total falta de delicadeza.

Y cuando terminaron, ella estaba acurrucada contra él y se sentía la compañera de Terry Grandchester en todas las cosas de la "vida".

No sé qué me ha pasado. -dijo Terry acariciándole el cabello.- Pero cuando levanté la cabeza y te vi acercarte al fin... tan bonita. Supe que tenía que hacer esto en seguida.

Candy rio.-Me alegra que lo hicieras. Si creí sentirme... «Trasladada» antes, no fue nada comparado con esto.

Él se rió.-Pero nos hemos perdido la cena.

Está bien perdida. Te amo.-dijo ella al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro.

¿Incluso después de... aplastarte así?-pregunto él riendo.

Más aún, y... -se sentó y lo miró con malicia.-también eres el hombre que hizo que un avión volara sobre Sidney anunciando tu amor, no lo olvides.

El segundo hombre.-dijo él

El único para mí.-y lo beso.

¿Entonces me crees ahora, Candy? -preguntó abrazándola de nuevo.

Sí, Terry. ¿Es tan importante para ti? –pregunto Candy.

Lo más importante del mundo.

Bueno, tú eres lo más importante del mundo para mí, así que todo ha funcionado increíblemente bien.

Sí. Gracias a Dios, Candy. TE AMO.

**FIN**

A ToDAS Y A CADA UNA DE MIS BELLAS Y QUERIDAS LECTORAS QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO HASTA QUI

**ROSAURA**: hola amiga no pierdas las esperanzas q dios esta con todos nosotros y pronto encontraras un donante, orare por ti para q así sea, gracias por tu comentario te lo pareció mucho y mucha suerte y animo.

**lolilla****: **si amiga para mi también es una pena q se vaya a terminar, pero gracias por tu comentario.

**Klayis Andrew: **bueno amiga a ti te gradezco mucho el apoyo q me diste desde un principio y aunq me mude de lugar me seguiste y eso es algo q aprecio y te agradezco mucho.

**carito bombom: **bueno amiga lastima q se acabe tan pronto la historia, gracias por leerla y dejarme saber q te a gustado.

**Karina Grandchester**: amiga, gracias también por seguirme hasta aquí, siempre has estado desde el principio y aquí sigues hasta el fin, me alegran muchos tus comentarios y el inmenso apoyo q me has dado.

**Gema Grandchester: **amiga gracias también por tu apoyo me agrada mucho leerte, es una pena q se acabe la historia, pero no te preocupes q no abandonare demasiada niña, espero verte por allá.

**Oligranchester: **jajaja disculpa q no avise con tiempo amiga, es q el capitulo me agarron fuera de base jajaja, espero q este te allá gustado, gracias a ti también porq has estado conmigo de principio a fin y eso le alegra mucho.

**ELEONOR ALVAREZ: **amiga, gracias a ti también por tus buenos comentarios y apoyo, q me lo has hecho saber en cada comentario q me dejas y sobretodo por tus palabras q me reconfortan mucho.

**Mona: **amiga es una penita dejar esta historia pero todo tiene un fin jajaja gracias por tu sincero a apoyo y tus comentarios q me alegran el día.

**melodya77: **amiga gracias, q alegría q te allá gustado esta adaptación q hice con mucho gusto para todas y cada una de ustedes, me poyaste con tus comentarios y eso te lo agradezco mucho.

**raqhu****: **amiga gracias por tu apoyo y por dejármelo saber durante esta historia estoy muy feliz de saber q te gusto esta adaptación, te lo agradezco mucho.

**Gema: **gracias por tu palabras y por ese apoyo, claro q seguire adelante porq se q cuento con personas alegres como ustedes q me apoyan.

Bueno amigas me despido, pero no les digo a dios sino hasta pronto, porque quiero regalarles algo q se me acaba de ocurrir jajaja y es q si lo desean yo les puedo traer el EPILOGO, pero hecho de mi imaginación porque lamentablemente este libro no trajo epilogo, y yo siento que le hace falta algo mas, que les parece, si lo desean hágamelo saber y yo se los traigo, pero eso si voy a necesitar tiempo para concéntrame jajaja por cierto les regale una escena de amor que hasta a mi me hizo suspirar cuando la redacte.

Así que espero su aprobación y hasta entonces, sino lo entenderé, las quiero mucho a todas y se me cuidan y para las chicas q me preguntan si voy a traer otra adaptación eso es un **SI** pero también voy a necesitar tiempo, porque ya empiezo las clases y mis días de vacaciones terminaron snif snif snif, jajaja se les quiere mucho chicas bellas y ya saben cuídense mucho, besos y abrazos para todas y cada una de ustedes al igual q las q lee pero no comentan jajaja


	13. Chapter 13

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el epilogo que espero que lo que lean a continuación sea de su agrado así que sin mas que decir aquí esta el:**

**EPILOGO**

Unas cuantas semanas llevaban los esposos en su luna de miel, en ese magnifico paraíso tropical, _la isla estaba diseñada especialmente para ellos.-_ llego a decir Terry la primera ves que llegaron, se instalaron en una pequeña casa lujosa y con una hermosa vista al mar, la casa era solo para ellos ya que Terry no quería ningún tipo de servicio él iba a cocinar solo para su esposa y la iba a atender como una reina, como ella se lo merecía, para Candy era como un sueño hecho realidad pasar una magnifica luna de miel al lado de ese ser tan especial como lo era Terry, esa semana la pasaron buceando, nadando, o haciendo fogata bajo la luz de la luna, donde esta fue también testigo de muchas entregas llena de pasión y amor, Candy en cada salida que hacían fuera para ir a nadar o a tomar el sol, se colocaba la colección de bikinis que Terry había comprado exclusivamente para ella, y en las noches cuando no llegaba rendidos de tantas aventuras podían darle rienda suelta a su amor en la privacidad de su habitación, hasta hacerlos tocar el cielo.

Candy se encontraba viendo el mar desde la casa que estaba hecha toda de vidrio, cuando sintió unas suaves manos tomarla por la cintura y colocar su barbilla en su hombro.-el día esta hermoso?-dijo Terry en susurro.

Ella se giro para quedar de frente y acaricio el guapo rostro de su esposo y le dio un beso en los labios.-te amo, el día esta hermoso para ir a tomar el sol.

Terry la vio de pies a cabeza y con una amplia sonrisa le dijo.-y también para hacer el amor, ver tu cuerpo desnudo lleno de arena mientras te estremeces bajos mi cuerpo.-y sonrió.

Candy se sonrojo y rio.-entonces iré por mi bikini.-dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Terry sonreí y dijo mientras la seguía con la mirada. -no creo que lo vayas a necesitar.

Una ves que llegaron a la playa Terry coloco unas sillas con una sombrilla, y Candy a un costado de la silla coloco una canasta llena de comida y una champaña con dos copas. Terry la destapo y sirvió en las copas y dijo.-por nosotros, por esta hermosa luna de miel y por los años que pasaremos juntos.

Candy sonrió y chocaron las copas en un brindis.

La tarde pasaba rápido Candy tomando el sol mientras que Terry se sentó en la arena a hacer un castillo de arena, Candy lo observo por unos momentos y se imagino como seria Terry como padre, de solo imaginárselo, esa idea le encantaba mucho y una sonrisa radiante llego a su rostros, que no paso desapercibida para Terry el se le acerco y se inclino para besarla.-de que ríes?-pregunto.

Ella muy sincera dijo.-de ti.

El rio y la volvió a besar con pasión y ternura a la vez, y sus manos descendieron a las curvas de sus caderas mientras, Candy acariciaba el dorso desnudo de su esposo mientras un gemido se escapo de su boca al sentir la mano de Terry tocarla en esa parte mas intima de ella, para alegría de él y por supuesto de ella, esa zona donde estaban era totalmente privada pertenecía a la casa que habían alquilado en ese tiempo de luna de miel y por lo tanto estaba totalmente desierta, solo ellos era los únicos los que allí se encontraba para amarse cuantas veces quisieran a la luz del sol y con el mar como testigo. Candy ya estaba totalmente desnuda al igual que Terry esperando la intromisión de él, y así fue ella lo recibió con la misma pasión con la que él también aguardaba los dos se entregaron una y otra vez, entre carisias y besos, se dijeron cuanto se amaban, hasta caer totalmente extasiados. Terry la tomo entra sus brazos y la llevo a la casa allí se ducharon juntos y se acostaron a ver una película mientras el preparaba las palomitas de maíz.

Para desgracias de los esposo la luna de miel estaba llegando a su fin, y por ello Terry aprovecho esa semana al máximo para pasear con Candy por los malecones, solicitaron una lancha para ser llevados al puerto donde se encontraba algunas tiendas, Candy aprovecho para comprarles algunas cosas a Adrian y a Shirley, también comprar algunos recuerdos que le hicieran recordar la hermosa luna de miel que paso al lado del hombre que tanto amaba, después de comprar Terry la invito a comer unos helados.-este lugar es grandioso, y todos la variedad de helados se ve deliciosa.-dijo Candy mientras veía a su alrededor y luego el menú de los postres.

Terry la vio y rio.-escoge los que desees, para eso estoy aquí para complacer a mi esposa, en todo.-le dijo tomando su mano y dándole un cálido beso.

Candy sonrió y luego se decidió, por una copa de helado de vainilla, con trozos de chocolate y cubierta de cereza.

Terry escogió un tornado que consiste en naranja con limón y mantecado con cubierta de chocolate.

Candy y Terry se daban a probar sus helados, mientras se hacían bromas y entre besos cada unos podía sentir el sabor del helados en su paladar, luego de disgustar los helados salieron de la heladería tomado de la mano y caminaron por el puerto mientras veían a su alrededor las distintas maravillas que los vendedores le ofrecía a los turistas visitantes.

Después de tomar un servicio de lancha llegaron a su casa rendidos pero tenían que empezar a empacar para el regreso a casa.

Candy le volvió a pedir a Terry ir a casa de nuevo a bordo en el Cunarl Line.-esto es magnifico.-dijo Terry.

Tú eres magnifico.-dijo Candy, desde la cubierta.

Terry la tomo de la barbilla y besos sus labios.-yo soy el que piensa que tu eres magnifica.

La llegada a casa se hizo larga para Candy Shirley y Adrian los esperaban ansiosos ya que Terry les había anticipado de su llegada para que estuviera todo listo.

Candy se abrazo a ellos y le dio un beso a cada uno, y les entrego sus obsequios.

Shirley se le aguaron los ojos cuando vio el obsequio.-oh muchas gracias señora, pero no se hubiese molestado.-dijo mientras sacaba una caja con unas argollas y un collar.

Candy sonrió con ternura.-para nada Shirley. Tú eres ahora como de la familia.

Gracias señora Candy.-dijo Adrian destapando su obsequio.-oh mama! Mira.-dijo enseñándole un video juego.-gracias y le dio un beso a Candy.

Terry sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de su esposa y la de Adrian.-eso es para que juegues después de tus deberes y las tareas.-dijo Terry.

Así será.-dijo Adrian corriendo hacia su habitación para estrenarlo.

Todos rieron por la alegría de Adrian.

Candy llego a su habitación algo agotada.

Te ves cansada.-dijo Terry, mientras la ayudaba a quitarse las zapatillas.

Así es me siento sin ganas de nada quiero dormir.-dijo recostándose y tomo una almohada para abrazarla.

Le diré a Shirley que nos suba la cena.-dijo Terry arropándola.

No, no tengo hambre, si quieres come tú.-dijo ella.

Esta bien voy a darme una ducha.

La semana Candy la paso platicando con Shirley de todo lo grandioso que había sido su luna de miel, Shirley se sentía tan contenta por ellos y por la felicidad con la que Candy lo contaba, Terry volvió al trabajo, pero ahora pasaba el mayor tiempo junto a su esposa.

Y para la siguiente semana Candy empezó a sentirse mal y para su desgracia Terry no estaba a su lado porque tuvo que viajar de urgencia a Riverbend por asuntos de negocios.

Esa noche Terry tuvo que marcharse prometiéndole regresar pronto, Candy lo entendió y le deseo suerte, pero a la mañana siguiente Candy rechazo totalmente la comida que Shirley le había llevado a su habitación por orden de ella misma, se puso de pies y salió corriendo rumbo al baño a vomitar, no tenia nada en el estomago solo la taza de té que había ingerido la noche anterior, Candy se ducho y se acostó en la cama ya que todo le daba vuelta, luego que se le paso el mareo se puso de pies y fue en busca de Shirley.

Oh señora, esta bien.-dijo Shirley viéndola con extrañeza.

No, creo que algo me cayo mal.-dijo tocándose el barriga.

Oh, se le ve muy pálida, mejor le voy a preparar una sopa. -Dijo Shirley.

Al rato le sirvió la sopa a Candy, esta empezó a degustarla.-esta muy sabrosa.

Gracias es una receta de mi abuela, con eso se pondrá mejor.

Después que Candy se comió la sopa se fue a sentar al sillón de la sala a leer un poco, cuando sintió de nuevo la ganas enorme de vomitar, salió disparada hacia el baño y allí vomito toda la sopa.

Y así paso los primeros dos días, algunas veces se despertaba con ganas de comerse una suculenta ensalada de frutas y café y después de comerlas se iba directo al baño. Shirley que la estuvo observando esos días se preocupo por su salud, y llego a pensar lo peor, pero luego se calmo, al recordar que ella pasó por lo mismo una vez, algo le paso por su cabeza, y decidió ir a hablar con Candy.

Candy estaba en la sala hablando con Terry, para su desgracias él le había dicho que el negocio se había alargado mas y con esto duraría una semana mas en Riverbend, y que no se preocupara, él le dijo que la amaba y le hacia mucha falta sus noches ya no eran las misma porque le hacia falta el calor de su esposa, Candy rio y le devolvió el mismo cumplido, terminando así la conversación, Candy tranco el teléfono cuando volteo y vio a Shirley.-hola, Terry llamo, me dijo que viene la próxima semana. –suspiro con resignación.

Que pena señora, quería hablarle de esos vómitos que con regularidad siente.-dijo Shirley acercándose con una amplia sonrisa.

Oh eso no te preocupes, hable esta mañana con el medico y me dijo que puede ser una especia de virus ya que eso esta dando últimamente y que prepara té.-dijo Candy sin preocupación.

Shirley sonrió porque en el fondo sabia que era apenas una chiquilla sin experiencia y que no tenia la mas mínima idea de lo que en su interior se estaba formando.-yo pienso señora, y discúlpeme si soy atrevida.-dijo Shirley haciendo una pausa.-que eso no es ningún virus.

Candy la vio incrédula.- entonces que?-pregunto Candy ya preocupada.

Shirley a ver su reacción le dijo.-no se altere, no es nada malo, le aseguro que es todo lo contrario, es lo mas bello que le puede pasar.

Candy volvió a preguntar incrédula.-a que te refieres?

Shirley sonrió.-que por mis sospechas creo que estas embarazada.-dijo esta feliz.

Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida, y luego rio.-crees que es estoy embarazada?

Así es señora.-dijo Shirley tomándola de la mano.-cuando quede embarazaba de Adrian los síntomas era los mismo, y me imagino que no te ha bajado la menstruación. Pero para salir de dudas es mejor acudir a un especialista.

Candy recordó que su periodo no le había venido y eso la lleno de cierta esperanza, así que se puso de pies y ayudo a Shirley ponerse de pies también y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego la abrazo. -así será mañana mismo iré a verlo, estoy tan feliz.

Candy paso toda la noche imaginándose como seria el bebe y lo que mas la llenaba de felicidad era saber que el padre de su hijo era el hombre que mas amaba. Deseaba que los cálculos de Shirley fueran positivos, si era así iba hacer la mujer mas feliz y dichosa, porque se madre era lo que ella mas anhelaba.

La mañana llego y una radiante pero algo pálida Candy se levando y se puso su mejor ropa, para salir al encuentro con el doctor, Shirley le esperaba con un vaso de jugo de manzana. Candy lo bebió y Shirley le deseo mucha suerte.

Cuando Candy llego tuvo que esperar ya que allí se encontraban varias mujeres entre ellas algunas embarazadas que por lo grande de su barriga Candy les calculo entre 7 a 8 meses de gestación.

Señora Grandchester.-llamo la enfermera asistente.-ya puede pasar.-la enfermera le índico.

Candy se puso de pies y siguió una ves adentro se encontró con una amable doctora con una radiante sonrisa.-señora Grandchester.-le tedio la mano.-soy la doctora Carlota.

Un placer me llamo Candice pero puede llamarme candy.-dijo Candy estrechando la mano de la doctora.

Tome asiento por favor.-le dijo la doctora.

Una ves que la doctora preguntara unas cositas intima, la mando a que se colocara una bata y se acostara en la cama que se encontraba en el consultorio, Candy se sonrojo y con timidez hizo lo indicado por la doctora, una ves que la doctora la reviso le dijo que se volviera a vestir, luego empezó con otra entrevista mas para Candy hasta que dijo.-pueden ser síntomas de embarazo.-pero para estar 100% seguras le mandare hacer unos exámenes con la enfermera. -La doctora llamo a la enfermera, esta vino a su encuentro y tomo una muestra de sangre de Candy, para llevárselos hacer analizados.

Bueno señora Grandchster puede esperar afuera cuando tenga los análisis le llamare, no se preocupe que no esperara mucho.-dijo la doctora con una sonrisa.

Candy salió y en su rostro se reflejaba la felicidad, pero luego tuvo que salir corriendo al baño a botar el jugo de manzana.

Unos minutos pasaron cuando la misma enfermera la volvía a llamar para entrar de nuevo al consultorio.

La doctora la esperaba con una sonrisa.-bueno señora Grandchester.-le hizo entrega de los resultados.-usted esta embarazad y los puede confirmar allí.-le dijo apuntando los análisis.

Candy la vio incrédula pero luego su vista bajo a leer el resultado de los análisis que decían positivo, su vista se nublo por completo con las lagrimas.

La doctora se puso de pies.-esta usted bien señora?

Si, si doctora es la mejor noticia que me ha dado.-dijo Candy abrazándola.

La doctora la recibió yo soy la que estoy contenta.-por darte esta magnifica noticia.

Candy salió del consultorio flotando en los aires de felicidad, se imagino la cara de Terry al recibir la noticia.

Shirley la esperaba ya impaciente caminado de un lado hacia el otro, hasta que vio que Candy entraba a la casa con una amplia sonrisa, Candy salió corriendo y la abrazo y le dijo entre risas.-si estoy embaraza Shirley estoy tan feliz.-dijo esta.

Shirley rio junto con ella, y dijo.-lo sabia señora, le doy gracias a dios por esa bendición.

Candy paso la semana planeando como decirle a Terry que iba hacer papa, la llegada de Terry era ese mismo día, así que planeo con Shirley hacer una cena, luego le dijo que le daba esa noche y parte del día siguiente libre, así que Shirley lo aprovecho para irse con Adrian y pasarla con su hijo.

Terry llego esa noche encontrando a Candy en la sala principal leyendo un libro, el se recostó del marco de la puerta mientras la veía con ternura.-te ves hermosa.-dijo él.

Candy coloco su vista en él y le sonrió, se puso de pies y fue a su encuentro, y se abrazo a él, aspirando su aroma, y Terry aspirando el de ella, luego se besaron un largo rato.-extrañe tus besos.-dijo él.

Y yo te extrañe a ti.-dijo ella aferrándose mas a su pecho.-no me vuelvas a dejar, me haces mucha falta.

Y yo prometo no dejarte mas, porque también me haces falta.-dijo el subiendo su barbilla para darle otro exquisito beso.

Candy sirvió la cena, Terry que había preguntado por Shirley y adrian, Candy le dijo que le había dado la noche y parte del día siguiente libre, y él hizo notar que la idea le agrado, y así poder disfrutar de la compañía de su esposa en cada parte de la casa.

Una vez que la cena termino se fueron a la sala donde Terry avivo el fuego de la chimenea ya que hacia frio. Luego se sentó al lado de Candy donde ella se acurruco a su pecho. Mientras el jugaba con los rizos de su rubia cabellera, cuanto extrañe tenerte así entre mis brazos.-dijo él.

Porque no vamos arriba.-dijo ella.

Él vio en sus ojos un brillo distinto, así que la alzo en sus brazos y subió las escaleras a toda prisa, una ves allí la desnudo por completo donde le dieron rienda suelta una ves más a la pasión y junto llegaron al clímax.

Candy se puso de pies y fue al baño para llenar la tina, luego fue a donde Terry estaba observándola y lo agarro de la mano para que fuera con ella, una ves adentro del cuarto de baño, ella con una esponja acaricio el pecho de su esposo y con un excelente perfume aromático relajante le empezó a dar masajes en su espalda.-él cerro los ojos.-se siente tan bien.

Ella sonrió. Después de terminar el baño. Se puso de pies y fue a la habitación él se quedo allí con los ojos cerrados, ella volvió y le dijo.-te piensas que dar allí o vienes conmigo?-ella le tendió la mano.

Terry se puso de pies y le tomo la mano, para traerla a él y besarla con intensidad.

Ella bajo a la cocina a buscar una tazas de café y frutas.

Terry después de buscar su piyama.- se sentó en la cama y acomodando su almohada para disponerse a acostarse vio que debajo de esta estaba un sobre blanco donde decía, señora Candice Grandchester, este frunció el ceño y con curiosidad lo abrió y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando leyó una a una las líneas de ese importante papel, una vez que termino de leerlo sus ojos voltearon a la figura que le sonreía desde el marco de la puerta con una bandeja.

Él sonrió y se puso de pies.-le quito la bandeja de la mano. Y le dio un beso y luego la abrazos con fuerza.-me haces el hombre mas feliz.-le dijo en susurro.

Y tu me haces la mujer mas dichosa.

Como te enteraste.-pregunto Terry.

Bueno digamos que la noche que te fuiste al día siguiente me pare con malestares horribles sobretodo el vomito, mareo y sueño, y Shirley me confirmo sus sospecha pero me dijo que mejor fuera al medico, y así fue.-dijo esta con rostro radiante de felicidad.

Terry la abrazo y la lleno de besos por todas partes.-voy hacer papá, que feliz me haces Candy. No voy a separarme de ti, no quiero perderme ningún detalle del embarazo. -Dijo el besando su vientre.

Ella sonrió y le tomo el rostro.-te amo.-y lo beso con ternura.

Las semanas siguientes para Candy fueron algo fuerte la comida recién ingerida la iba a botar al retrete Terry se preocupaba por eso pero Shirley lo calmaba diciéndole que eso era lago natural en los primeros mese de embarazo. Una noche Terry se recostó a su lado para acariciar el vientre de Candy, y a ella le dieron unas ganas enormes de vomitar que no le dio tiempo de llegar al baño, vomitando así a su marido.

Candy se llevo la mano a la boca y con rostro apenado le dijo.-disculpa.-pero no pudo evitar.- y rio por la cara de Terry.

Terry tenia la manos y parte del cuerpo lleno de vomito, pero no pudo evitar reir.-esta bien eso es natural, pero lamento decirte que a partir de hoy, no dormirás conmigo mas, solo el bebe.-dijo con burla.

Candy sonrió con ironía.-bueno y como vamos hacer porque el bebe lo tengo yo? Se apunto al vientre.

Terry se quedo pensativo y divertido dijo.-bueno esta bien, dormirás aquí mientras el bebe aun esta adentro.-y luego la abrazo.

Ella se alejo de él.-no mírate, estas todo sucio.

Querida te recuerdo que estoy así gracias a ti, así que porque no compartir. -Terry la tomo entre sus brazos y se fueron directo al baño a ducharse, mientras que Candy reía por las cosas que Terry le hacia.

Y así pasaron los primeros 5 meses Shirley dando excelente consejos a Candy de maternidad, y entre consultas, Terry siempre la acompañaba por mas ocupado que estuviera, ahora su nuevo asistente se encargaba de algunos negocios fuera de Dalkeith.

Estoy preocupada.-dijo Candy una tarde mientras tocaba el piano, para el bebe, para que él sintiera lo hermoso de la música.-porque aun la doctora no me dice que es?

Terry se acerco a ella, para tocar su vientre abultado.-me gustaría saber que es pero cuando nazca.-dijo Terry.

Ella lo observo por uno momentos.-en cerio quieres eso?

Si.-dijo el sonriendo.

Pero y la ropa del bebe como vamos hacer con eso?-pregunto Candy incrédula.

No te preocupes yo me encargo de ello.-dijo este besándola.

Para la siguiente consulta Candy estaba muy feliz, porque ya podía ver un poco mas al bebe al principio no entendía bien pero los latidos de su corazón era bastante rápidos, inclusive la doctora se pudo imaginar que en vez de ser un bebe era dos, pero Candy y Terry descartaron esa idea porque en el ecosonograma se observaba uno, pero para esta consulta, la doctora saldría de sospecha así que Candy haciendo como costumbre su tarea de acostarse en la camilla mientras Terry sujetaba su mano y veían ansioso los movimiento de la pantalla. Hasta que la doctora detuvo los movimientos por unos instantes.

Terry la observo y luego candy y él intercambiaron miradas, por la cara de sorpresa de la doctora.-que pasa doctora?-pregunto Terry nervioso.

Creo que tengo algo que decirles, dijo la doctora riendo.-son dos bebes.

Terry y Candy volvieron a intercambiar miradas y dijeron al unisonó.-¡dos!

Así es, yo lo sospechaba en la consulta pasada pero hoy lo puedo confirmar, lo latidos eran rápidos para ser uno solo, nunca antes me había pasado esto con un solo bebe, pero ahora se que son dos, pero lo que aun no puedo decirles es que sexo son.-dijo la doctora algo apenada.

Terry ya Candy se abrazaron y se besaron.-no se preocupe doctora, en eso queremos pedirle que el sexo del niño no sea revelado, hasta que ya hallan nacido.-dijo Candy.-esa es una decisión que mi esposo y yo hemos tomado.-dijo aferrándose mas a la mano de Terry.

Pues si eso es lo que ustedes desean así será.-dijo la doctora.-no me queda mas que decirles, que "los bebe".-dijo la doctora arrogante por su descubrimiento. -están en buenas condiciones al igual que su madre, ya que por lo visto has seguido al pies de la letra las indicaciones.-dijo la doctora sonriendo.

Una ves que llegaron a la casa Candy fue a contarle a Shirley la buena nueva, las mujeres se abrazaron de felicidad. Mientras que Terry en compañía de Adrian veía la escena con una amplia sonrisa.-ya tendré con quien jugar pronto.-dijo Adrian.

Terry le acaricio la cabeza. -así es y no será con uno sino con dos.-dijo eso ultimo significativo.

Los mese siguiente pasaron rápido para Candy ya estaba en la dulce espera no pudo dejar de sentirse nerviosa y asustada porque en cualquier momento llegaría la hora, pero Shirley siempre tenia para ella palabras de aliento y buenos consejos, también Terry le hacia saber su apoyo y lo mucho que la amaba.

Una noche ella se acurruco al pecho de Terry mientras él acariciaba su vientre.-te amo y pase lo que pase estaré contigo.-le dijo él.

Lo se pero… no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa.-dijo ella aferrándose mas al pecho de Terry.

El sonrió y le dio un beso.-ya eres toda una mujer, en solo tener a mis hijos aquí adentro.-dijo el acariciando el vientre de ella.-ya te convierte en una magnifica mujer y madre a la vez.

Ella le brotaron unas lagrimas, que Terry sintió en su pecho, luego se enderezo y le dijo.-no llores, yo estoy aquí recuerda que te amo.-le dijo el mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

Ella lo abrazo queriendo no se pararse de él, pero un dolor la hizo apartarse de Terry con brusquedad, y se toco el vientre luego volvió a sentir otro dolor pero mas fuerte y gimió.

Terry la vio.-que pasa?

Ella se llevo las dos manos una ves mas al vientre.-creo que es el dolor de parto.-dijo ella al mismo tiempo que soltaba un grito al sentir otro dolor.

Terry agarro las pertenecías de Candy a toda prisa y las metió en una pequeña valija, luego busco la ropa del bebe que para sorpresa de Candy Terry se había encargado de comprarla verde y amarillo y las metió en otra valija, llamo a Shirley y esta subió a toda prisa, Terry le dio las valijas para que la metiera en el auto, y el tomo a Candy entre sus brazos y bajo con ella, alcanzando a colocarle nada mas que un abrigo, Candy se estremecía del dolor porque era cada vez mas fuerte, Terry la subió al auto para luego marcar el numero de teléfono de la doctora, que para suerte estaba en la clínica de turno y les dijo que iba a preparar la sala departo para cuando Candy llegara.

Terry condujo lo mas rápido que pudo en cuanto llego ya una camilla lo esperaba en la puerta de emergencia de la clínica donde los camilleros lo ayudaron a colocar a Candy con mucho cuidado en la camilla, Terry se aferro a su mano y le dijo.-no te preocupes amor, estaré contigo.

Candy no pudo responder por las fuertes contracciones que recibía a cada momento, y apretó fuerte la mano de Terry.

Terry pidió estar presente en el parto y la doctora Carlota acepto, llevándolo a que se aseara mientras preparaban a Candy para la labor de parto, allí Terry se coloco una bata y guantes. Una vez que entro fue directo a donde Candy estaba y la tomo de la mano.-te dije que estaría contigo en todo momento.-dijo él la mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente. Y soltaba una oración.

Una vez que Candy estaba lista, empezó la labor de parto mas dolorosa tanto para ella como para Terry que en solo ver la cara de dolor de Candy se le partía el corazón, Candy apretó mas fuerte su mano mientras la doctora pedía que pujara una y otra vez y con gritos y empleando toda su fuerza Candy trajo al mundo al primer bebe que con su primer llanto alerto los sentidos de los padres Candy solo pudo medio sonreír con algo de dificultad, mientras que Terry ya estaba riendo por ese bello llanto que acaba de escuchar, la doctora se lo dio rápido a la enfermera para volver con Candy y haciendo lo mismo y entre gritos por parte de Candy y la doctora diciéndole una vez mas puja trajeron al segundo bebe que con fuerte llanto retumbaba la sala de parto Candy callo agotada pero no soltó la mano de Terry mientras este la abrazaba y la llenaba de besos.-te amo no cabe duda que eres magnifica, gracias.

Candy lo abrazo y le dijo.-gracias a ti soy feliz, porque me hiciste mujer al darme estos hijos.

La doctora se acerco a ellos con los bebes en brazos.-es hora que sepan que sexo son.-dijo entregándole un bebe a Terry y el otro bebe a Candy.-ahora los dejo pero en un minuto vuelvo por ti Candy.-dijo la doctora.

Terry rio al darse cuenta que tenia en sus brazos a un bello niño con los ojos mas bellos que el veía constantemente el bebe saco los ojos verdes esmeralda como su madre su cabellera era castaña y su piel blanca pero algo rosadita.

Candy vio a su bebe una hermosa niña de cabellos también castaño como el de su padre y con ojos verde azules que en cuanto lo vio supo que esos ojos eran los mas bellos que ella había visto por ser los ojos en los cuales cada noche al escotarse y cada mañana al levantarse se reflejaba, la lleno de besos y luego Terry acerco al bebe y Candy los pudo tener a los dos muy junto de su pecho los ojitos de los bebes estaban abiertos como dos ventanas viéndolos firmemente, ellos se quedaron en silencio contemplando la belleza inocente de sus hijo, los bebes habían sacado rasgos hermosos tanto de su padre como de su madre, eren muy bellos, Terry le daba dulces besos a los dos al igual que a su madre. La doctora llego.

Doctora quien nació primero?.-pregunto Candy

La niña.-dijo la doctora.-no cabe duda que el niño va a tener buen pulmón, ya que el fue el de mayor llanto.-dijo la doctora riendo.

Terry rio y lamentablemente se despidió de los bebes con un beso ya que se lo llevarían y a Candy la llevaron a otra parte para ser asearla.

Una semana duro Candy en el hospital, donde Terry no se aparto de ella ni de sus hijos, Shirley fue unas dos veces para saber como estaba y quedo maravillada con los bebes.

Ya en casa Candy estaba mas alegre que nunca los bebes eran todo para ella, pero el momento de escoger los nombres llego y aun no sabían como llamarlo, una tarde en la habitación de los bebes, mientras Terry arrullaba a la pequeña, y Candy estaba en la mecedora con el bebe.-le dijo.-quiero que se llame como tu.-dijo ella sin despegar los ojos del pequeño.

El la vio incrédula.-porque como yo?

Porque cada vez que lo veo dormir, bostezar o mirarme.-me recuerda mucho a su padre al hombre que amo.-dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa. -así que se llamara, Terrence Demian.-se puso de pies y se acerco a Terry y luego vio a la pequeña que el tenia en brazos y dijo.-ella quiero que se llame Samanta Michelle.-dijo acariciando la cabellera de su pequeña.

Terry la observo y sonrió.-son unos nombres hermosos digno de nuestro hijos.-dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Candy.-te amo.

Así pasaron los primeros meses de los pequeños, Terry trataba de trabajar lo mas rápido posible para llegara a casa y tomar entre sus brazos a sus pequeños que tanto amaba, ya se hacia una costumbre tomar en sus brazos a los bebes y acostarse con ellos hasta que dar los tres rendidos, candy sonreía con ternura al ver esa escena, sentía pesar en tener que separarlo del calor de su padre, así que los tomaba en brazos a los pequeños y los acostaba en su cuna.

La madre maría llegara pronto para conocer a samanta y a Terry.-dijo Candy mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Terry le sonrió.-ya se terminaron sus vacaciones.-dijo este burlo.

Candy lo reprendió. -Terry ella no estaba de vacaciones estaba cuidando a un hermano enfermo, y aunque le costo mucho tuvo que durar mucho tiempo allá, y yo quería compartir con ella desde el primer día que supe que estaba embarazada esa hermosa noticia.

Quisiera ver su cara.-dijo Terry.

Una semana paso y la madre María llego después de casi 1 año de ausencia extraña el colegio, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al saber que Candy había tenido 2 hermosos bebes, desde el primer momento que los vio se encariño con ellos que Candy casi siempre la iba visitarla o cuando ella tenia un tiempo libre iba a la casa de Candy.

Y así llego el primer años de los pequeños Samanta y Terrence, Candy en compañía de Shirley le prepararon un hermoso pasteles decorado, Terry estaba con los gemelos y con adrian en los establos, hasta que fue llamado para así cantar y desearle un feliz cumpleaños a los bebes.

Esa Fue una pequeña reunión intima, que sus padres compartieron con la madre María, Shirley y adrian, y en donde no faltaron los abrazos, besos, regalos y buenos deseos para los gemelos.

Candy y Terry se abrazaron y se besaron.-como pasa el tiempo.-dijo Terry mientras veía a sus pequeños jugar con adrian.

Ella asintió con la cabeza así es.-y no sabes lo feliz que estoy.-porque ahora mi vida esta totalmente completa.-dijo ella.

Terry la observo.-como asi?-pregunto.

Bueno que tengo un maravilloso esposo al cual amo, unos hijos que llena mi vida cada día con su sonrisa, cariño y amor, una empleada leal y su hijo que se reformo totalmente y que ahora también es parte de nosotros, y la madre María que con sus enseñanzas y buenos consejos me hicieron ver la vida distinta, y eso hace que mi vida este completa, y no pido nada mas, solo salud, amor y mucha bendiciones para mi hermosa familia.-dijo girándose para ver a su marido.-te amo y nunca voy dejar de hacerlo.

El sonrió y dijo.-mi vida también esta completa porque te tengo a ti y a mi hijos, sin ti y sin ellos no seria nadie.-luego la beso y se abrazaron.

Terry agarro a sus hijos y jugo con ellos como si fuera un niño mas, para Candy esas escenas la llenaban de gozo, los amaba, a sus hijos y a su esposo y eso era para darle gracias a dios.

Después de acostar a los gemelos, ya que ese día para ellos había sido agotador, Terry se dispuso a buscar en la cocina una botella de vino tinto.

Y eso para que y porque? -pregunto candy divertida.

Él rio y dijo.-Para brindar.-le entrego una copa con vino.

Candy la recibió.

Por nosotros, por los niños, y por los que más adelante vendrán y sobretodo por nuestra felicidad.-dijo Terry al mismo tiempo que chocaba su copa con la de candy.

Ella sonrió y dijo.-y por los muchos años que viviremos junto y felices viendo crecer a nuestros hijo.-brindaron y luego se envolvieron en un beso cargado de amor pasión y deseo, esa misma noche aprovecharon la luz de la luna para entregarse al amor y una vez mas con la luna de testigo, sellando así, su amor que perdurara para siempre.

**FIN**

**A MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS A LAS CUALES LAS APRECIO Y QUIERO MUCHO:**

**ROSAURA** **lolilla**** Klayis Andrew carito bombom Karina Grandchester**

**Gema Grandchester Oligranchester ELEONOR ALVAREZ **

**Mona melodya77 ****raqhu**** Gema GABY FLOR**

Gracias a todas y a cada una de ustedes por estar aquí dándome su apoyo eso es algo que me motivo a seguir, la aceptación que ustedes le dieron a esta historia que no es mía pero la cual la adopte como si fuera mía, y que gracias a ella conocía a chicas como ustedes, q durante semanas me hicieron saber, lo mucho que le gustaba esta adaptación, y con ello logrando q gozara de felicidad y emoción, porque me hicieron reír con sus ocurrencias y eso fue muy bueno para mi, así que ahora esta si es definitivamente la despedida, pero eso si no es un a dios, jamás me despido con un a dios porque se que seguiré por aquí con ustedes, y para las que aun me pregunta si voy a adaptar otra historia, pues claro que **SI**, siempre y cuando dios me lo permita y disponga del tiempo necesario ya q no me gusta hacerlas esperar mucho. También debo pedir disculpa si me tarde mucho.

Bueno amigas mías, ahora si hasta pronto, se me cuidan mucho, recuerden que las aprecio a todas y gracias una ves mas por su infinito apoyo en esto espero leerlas pronto, y también debo darles las gracias por votar para que el epilogo se llevara a cabo no se si lo hice bien jajaja pero igual espero sus comentarios las quiero a todas, les envió besos y abrazos virtuales.


End file.
